In The Darkness
by Irish Anor
Summary: [Complete] When faced with the darkness of the mines, memories Legolas has tried to forget resurface. The past, when ignored, can do only one thing...repeat itself. [Ch.20:The final decision...Will Legolas make the right choice or will he doom them both?]
1. Decisions of Darkness

**_Disclaimer_** _It all belongs to Tolkien._

**_Chapter 1: Decisions  
_**  
"We will go through the mines."

The snow swirled around the small hobbit as he proclaimed the fate of all the Company. Through the white blizzard, Legolas just managed to see Aragorn's head drop ever so slightly, a concerned look clouding his eyes. Legolas longed to speak with him, but knew there would be no time in their struggle to get off Caradhras alive. His golden hair whipped up around him, flying before his eyes and making it hard for him to see.

"So be it," Gandalf said, his voice heavy.

"I will not go!" said Boromir. "Not unless the vote of the whole company is against me. What do Legolas and the little people say?"

The Hobbits were silent having Frodo already spoken for them, and though their disappointment was obvious at not returning to Rivendell, it was also obvious that they would all follow Frodo; even to death. Such was the loyalty and strength of the Hobbits.

"I do not wish to go to Moria," said Legolas, "though if it is Gandalf's wish to go, I will not object, for his wisdom is beyond our years." His silver eyes clearly showed for a moment that he did not wish to go to Moria any more than Boromir did, but years of experience had taught Legolas how to hide such things. His muscles tightened into a mask of indifference as he cast his eyes back towards the clouds above.

"How far is Moria?" Boromir asked, now resigned to their fate.

"There was a door Southwest of Caradhras some fifteen miles as the crow flies and twenty as the wolf runs," replied Gandalf.

"Let us start as soon as possible, or this mountain will be the death of the Halflings," Boromir said, his attitude completely changing. Not that his statement was untrue, for the hobbits were behind the large man, shivering.

"True!" said Aragorn, "But Moria will not be much better I fear."

Legolas said nothing, too immersed in his thoughts, was he, to listen to the conversation. Where just a few moments ago he wished to speak with Aragorn, he now felt the eyes of the ranger upon his back and, for some reason, resented it. Instead of returning to the front of the Company, he took up guard at the end of the group. He did not wish to be interrogated; least of all by Aragorn. He determinately kept his gaze away from Aragorn and kept his mask of indifference on. He himself could not explain why the decision bothered him so much; he didn't need someone, let alone a human (even if said human was his best friend) to understand why he was so affected.

Legolas stepped behind Boromir as Aragorn moved forward to speak to Gandalf with haste.

"Legolas does not like this," Aragorn said quietly with a quick glance at Legolas. Though his friend was not inept at hiding his emotions (quite the opposite), Aragorn knew when something was bothering him. The prince's face was taut and his eyes barren of emotion—a sure sign he was hiding emotion. The wind was whipping the elf's hair in front of his eyes and hiding the silver orbs from further judgment. Aragorn turned back to the Istar.

"Nay," said Gandalf thoughtfully, as he looked towards the golden-haired prince. "Yet as a warrior of the Elven King, Legolas knows his duty. He will not stray from the path before. What has happened to him is unforgivable and, indeed, would cast doubt into any mind about to attempt what we are doing. As such, the darkness of the mines is much to reminiscent of his time in captivity."

"I do not know what took place during the tenure of his captivity," said Aragorn softly after a long moment of silence, save for the howling of the wind. "All I know of is the enemy captured him and took him deep into the darkness of caves."

"Yet it is not my place to tell you. Legolas will tell you when he is ready; but he has suffered through trials and torment no Elf—or Mortal—should have to go through," Gandalf answered with a heavy sigh. He shook his head despondently. "We are lucky to still have him with us…" said the Wizard, more to himself than to Aragorn.

Aragorn glanced at Legolas, who was gazing at him unblinkingly. Aragorn forced himself to smile and continued walking onward, unaware that a frown had already been etched onto his face.

* * *

It was evening. Gimli now walked ahead beside the Wizard, so eager was he to come to Moria. Unnoticed, Aragorn dropped back to where Legolas was. 

"Legolas—" Aragorn started to say but stopped at the look in the Elf's eyes. Legolas seemed to shake himself mentally from a memory and flashed Aragorn a false smile. The ranger was not fooled and Aragorn began to say something else but was interrupted once again, this time by a yell from Gimli. Rounding the corner they saw before them a low cliff, some five fathoms high, with a broken and jagged top. Over it a trickling water dripped, through a wide cleft that seemed to have been carved out by a fall that had once been strong and tall. They had reached the walls of Moria.

Gandalf and Gimli both began searching the walls, looking for the entrance. Aragorn hurried forward while Legolas hung back, scanning for danger; imminent or subtle. Gimli and Gandalf were now having a conversation about the hidden doors and how hard they were to find. After Gimli had commented on how sometimes even the dwarves forgot where the doors were, Legolas could not help but comment. "Why does that not surprise me?"

The Dwarf growled at him. Legolas knew he should not have insulted the Dwarves and normally he would have ignored him but right now his emotions were running wild...

Finally, Gandalf found the door; it appeared as the moon shown on it. Gandalf told them the riddle, though he himself could not figure out the answer.

"These doors used to be open all the time, but those were friendlier times when even Elves and Dwarves got along," said the Istar.

"It was not the fault of the Dwarves that their friendship waned," said Gimli.

"I have not heard it was the fault of the Elves!" Legolas retorted angrily.

"I have heard both," said Gandalf, breaking up the argument, "and I will not give judgment now; for I fear if we were to go over everything that has ever passed between elves and dwarves we shall be here for many a fortnight which is a luxury we do not have; but I beg you two to at least be friends and help me out." Now Gandalf eyed Legolas, knowing full why Legolas had been acting so irrationally.

Legolas looked away from Gandalf's stare and instead concentrated on the water. Black in appearances, reminding him of his own fears at the moment, the water was giving Legolas a horrible feeling, though he dismissed it, blaming it on his irrational and sudden fear.

Legolas was eyeing the water when Gandalf abrupty sprang up; he was laughing as he said the word _mellon_, elvish for friend, and the doors opened.

"Absurdly easy," said the wizard, chastising himself but with humour in his voice, "as most riddles are once made known!"

While Gimli was boasting about the Dwarves and their hospitality, Boromir interrupted and pointed out all the dead bodies that littered the ground. Indeed, Legolas felt it should be called the Tombs of Moria when presented with corpses before him.

Legolas knelt down beside a skeleton and pulled an arrow out of the Dwarf's head. Staring at the crude weapon, he suddenly knew what kind of arrow it was.

"Goblins!" he had cried. He notched his own arrow, scanning for danger. He heard something moving, but was not aware of the direction of the sound. A sudden panic overcame his mind; if he did not know where, then he was helpless.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan, we should never have come here, now get out of here, get out!" Boromir shouted, while beginning to run.

Legolas turned slowly to follow, still scanning about for the direction of the noise, but before they could do anything something caught Legolas' eye. A tentacle had grabbed Frodo's ankle as Sam yelled: "Strider!"

The other three hobbits freed Frodo, but not for long. This time around eight tentacles shot out of the water, knocking down the rest of the hobbits and grabbing Frodo by the ankle before proceeding to drag the screaming Hobbit back. A great monster rose out of the water and Legolas immediately started shooting arrows at it while Aragorn and Boromir hacked at it with their swords. He could see another tentacle coming up around Aragorn, and throwing caution to the wind, he grabbed his own white knives; he sprinted to the water and sliced half of the tentacle.

Legolas cursed softly as he ran back to the waters edge; they needed him shooting arrows, not trying to be some hero!

Finally they almost got Frodo free; Boromir had called out: "Legolas!"

Legolas drew one more arrow, notched it and shot at the beast's eye. The arrow flew true and hit its mark: the Watcher's eye. The monster dropped Frodo into Aragorn's arms and they all ran back to the caves. As soon as they all got in the cave, the monster smashed the doorway in and they were left in pitch-black darkness.

"_Does darkness frighten you, prince?"_

Legolas shuddered as memories drowned his mind, glad that no one could see. Closing his eyes and attempting to calm himself, he answered the question.

_Yes._

Suddenly, from the tip of Gandalf's staff there came a faint radiance and Legolas sub-consciously leaned in towards the light.

"We now have but one choice; we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are vulgar and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." Gandalf said, half to the Fellowship and half to Legolas, who was standing before him.

Legolas stepped to the side and let Gandalf pass but quickly followed, so he could stay near the light.

"Quietly now, it is a four day journey to the other side; let us hope our presence may go unnoticed," Gandalf said as they started.

Legolas let out a breath he had unconsciously been holding as the sound of footsteps filled his hearing. Soft footsteps.

_Footsteps…_


	2. Curious Ignorance

**_Disclaimer:_ **_I own nothing._

**_Chapter 2: Observations_**

Darkness seemed to swallow even the smallest light coming from the staff. The void of emptiness when presented with no light caused even the strongest of heart in the Fellowship to face becomes their nightmare in the pitch black world they had been forced to live in.

Legolas walked silently behind Gandalf, pondering his fears when Aragorn began to walk towards him. He grimaced; he remembered when he would have told the ranger anything. Yet now, faced with the fear that Aragorn may dismiss his fears as inane, he did not wish to speak with the ranger just yet. Not when he, himself, did not fully comprehend his own actions.

"Mithrandir," said Legolas, "I am wary of the dark presence which lingers behind us. I fear we are being followed. I will take guard in the rear of the Company."

The old Istar nodded silently, his eyes peering at Legolas understandingly from beneath bushy grey brows. Legolas strode towards the back, ignoring the stares of the Hobbits. He knew that Aragorn would speak with him, it was just a matter of time, but Legolas just wanted to forget it; though he knew as long as he traveled in the darkness of the caves he would not; _could_ not.

It worked, Aragorn followed Legolas with his eyes but did not follow physically to the back instead he continued to walk alongside Gandalf where Legolas was a few moments ago. Though Aragorn wished to speak with Gandalf about Legolas, he restrained from doing so. However, that did not stop him from casting worried glances at Legolas every now and then that the Elf caught and returned.

After about an hour of this in silence, Pippin said, "I am tired! Can we not take a break to eat?" The other Hobbits agreed because they were not used to walking for long periods like this. Gandalf pondered this for a moment and decided to stop the Company for a rest.

Legolas sat down as near to Gandalf as he dared to go without getting everyone curious. Aragorn took this opportunity to sit near his troubled friend. Aragorn handed the Elf a piece of fruit but Legolas declined, stating that he was not hungry. Aragorn watched as Legolas avoided his gaze and fiddled with an arrow, carefully bringing his hands along the feathers, attempting to push all other thoughts from his head and focusing on when he had fletched this specific arrow..

Finally, after a long silence, Aragorn said, "Legolas, I know the darkness troubles you. Will you not tell me of your fears?"

"I am fine, Estel," said Legolas edgily—more so than he meant to. He abruptly stood up and took leave with a nod to the ranger, ashamed his emotions had come through when he spoke.

Legolas sat as far as he could from Aragorn so that he would not feel the Rangers seeking eyes. _He does not understand_, Legolas thought. _How could he understand what it is like to be completely helpless as beasts mercilessly torture you and not a hope in the world shines through… not in that accursed darkness. The darkness which lingers in my mind still… I have given up long ago on facing the memories; they are best left untouched._

Legolas looked over at the ranger who was still sitting beside Gandalf, speaking in quiet undertones. He knew his friend meant for the best, and was only trying to help, but Legolas' pride would not allow help... even when he needed it. His pride refused to allow himself sympathy… or even friendship; not after Saruman. He simply couldn't bring himself to care about his own health.

The elf allowed his gaze to pass over the rest of the Fellowship. Pippin and the Hobbits were all talking animatedly about the best way to cook 'taters and Boromir was near them, listening amusedly.

Gandalf stood up tiredly and called for everyone else to do so as well, so that they could continue their journey. Legolas was oblivious to that, so caught up, was he, in his thoughts.

Gandalf called out quietly, "Legolas."

Legolas was jerked out of his thoughts to see that the Company was waiting for him. He stood up, cursing softly for not paying better attention and nodded towards Gandalf. Gandalf called everyone's attention as he said, "Why doesn't Gimli here tell us a tale from these Dwarven halls?"

The Hobbits all eagerly agreed to a story and Gimli began talking. Legolas paid no attention to him, but to his surroundings, he could have sworn he saw... something. However, could not place it anymore, though the feeling of unease continued.

Aragorn walked with Gandalf conversing quietly and occasionally glancing at Legolas who appeared to be very unsettled by something.

Eventually they were all walking in pairs except for Legolas who stood alone at the end of the line. Gimli walked near the Wizard still telling tales, Then came Merry and Pippin, and Frodo and Sam, after them came Aragorn who walked beside Boromir. While Gimli was telling a particularly intriguing story, Pippin called Merry aside.

"Merry," called Pippin softly.

"What now, Pip?" said Merry, slightly annoyed. He figured his younger cousin was just going to mention he was hungry or tired again. Needless to say, he was a bit surprised at the note of somberness in Pippin's voice as he asked his next question.

"Have you noticed Aragorn and Gandalf? They have been... acting a bit, well, strange lately." Pippin looked over to Gandalf who was speaking softly with Aragorn.

"How do you mean?" asked Merry, now intrigued.

"Well... they sort of keep glancing at Legolas... quite often actually... as though they were worried. Earlier when Legolas was shooting arrows his sleeve went up a bit and I saw part of a scar on his arm. I just wonder how he got it. It just seems a bit odd that's all," Pippin finished thoughtfully.

"I dunno, Pip, if you re so curious why don't you ask him instead of me—_oof_!"

Merry had just bumped into Sam, who had stopped. Just then Merry noticed that the whole company had stopped and were all looking at Gandalf. He listened in fear as Gandalf spoke words which caused a ripple in the reactions of the entire Fellowship.

"I have no memory of this place."


	3. Terror in the Night

Okay thank you everybody that reviewed! And I said I would try to update before I left on vacation and I almost didn't but than I felt bad... _real_ bad... because I love all you guys that took the time to read and review my story.

**Tinnuial:** Thank you I am SO glad you are interested because that is, after all, what I was trying to do! I hope I didn't update too late that you are no longer interested...  
  
**Orlibloomsgirl:** Oh, do stop, I'm blushing! (Btw, that means: by all means do continue, LOL! ) I hope you like this new chapter!  
  
**MoroTheWolfGod:** _Will_ Pip do it? Hmm, I don't know maybe you should read on to find out. ;)  
  
**EMerald QUeen:** Hmm, poor, poor Legolas... you _do_ wonder what happened to him... so do I, LOL! ...no, I am just kidding, I know what happened to him but you don't so if you want to find out you will just have to read! Thanks for the lovely review!  
  
**Alida-Fruit:** Thank you for all the compliments! I try to portray Legolas as Tolkien would have done in this situation but as Tolkien would never exactly torture Legolas... well, in any case, thank you...  
  
**Star-Stallion: **Hmm, well Legolas actually took the news that I updated again surprisingly well, didn't you, Legso?  
  
_Legolas_: Erm, ::in unusually high voice:: Yes, sure, uh huh, yep, of course! ::Gazes around uneasily::  
  
See like I said he took the news surprisingly well...  
  
**Lady Lenna:** Ohh ::blushes:: Thank you for the lovely review...  
  
**Kelly:** Thanks for reviewing the story!!  
  
So here is the new chapter (Oh, and if words are in ---lalala--- that means they are in Elvish but I didn't have time to translate them ok).

* * *

_Chapter 3: Dreams_

_  
_"_I have no memory of this place_."

Gandalf's last words were ringing in Legolas' ears... _How long would they have to stay here? Would they stay here for all the rest of eternity? Doomed forever to wander in the darkness?_ Legolas sat beside the light again, and no sooner had he done that, when one of the Halflings wandered over to him. Pippin. As soon as Pippin arrived, Legolas gave a small smile to reassure him, because he looked rather nervous. Pippin sat next to him and said, "Legolas, can I ask you a question?"  
  
Legolas smiled and replied with a hint of humor, "Certainly; you just did, but you may ask another one if you wish."  
  
Pippin lightly touched Legolas' arm and asked softly, "Where did you get this scar?" At the last word he pulled up Legolas' sleeve a bit. Legolas' smile vanished immediately and a look came into his eyes that Aragorn identified as pain. Legolas was aware now that everyone was listening intently.  
  
Legolas looked for words to explain that would not give anything away.

"I was... captured by the enemy..." said Legolas, slowly, stalling for time.

"But why would they want to do that to you?" asked Pippin incredulously.  
  
"One: because of my Father and his place in Mirkwood, two: simply because I _am_ an Elf, and three: is a reason that is of no significance to this discussion." Legolas said in tone that clearly said don't-ask-me-what-the-third-reason-is.  
  
"What's your father's place in Mirkwood?" Pippin asked curiously.  
  
Legolas hesitated for a moment before replying laconically, "He is the Elven King."  
  
Pippin looked up at Legolas with surprise and awe in his eyes. "But then that would make you the..."  
  
"Prince of Mirkwood? Aye," Legolas finished for Pippin. "Think nothing of it we are of the same status, and besides that... I do not deserve the title _Prince_." Legolas said the last sentence under his breath and only Gandalf heard, though he told Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, Prince Legolas."  
  
Legolas laughed and responded: "Did I not just say not to use my title, young Peregrin Took?"  
  
Pippin blushed and replied, "My name is Pippin."  
  
"And mine is Legolas," he said with a smile.  
  
Everyone laughed at the tactic Legolas used to trick Pippin, though Gandalf remained silent, apparently deep in thought.  
  
Suddenly Gandalf said, "Ah! It's that way!"  
  
"He's remembered!" said Merry joyfully.  
  
"No, young Meriadoc, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here," Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye, as he led them down a set of stairs. "When in doubt, _always follow your nose_."  
  
Legolas was relieved he was not going to be interrogated further and more than happily once again took up the rear. Aragorn was near Gandalf and the only source of light but judging by the look in Aragorn's stormy eyes, the ranger wished to question Legolas about something else. Something else Legolas was not so sure he was ready to speak about. 

Finally they arrived at the place Gandalf was going to have them sleep that night and Legolas said he would take the first shift. Aragorn said he would stay awake and watch with the Elf. It did not take long for everyone to fall asleep, but Legolas felt he could not sleep even if he had a choice. He felt too suffocated by the darkness that surrounded him.  
  
Aragorn came over next to Legolas and asked, "_Nar le mae_?"  
  
"I am fine, Aragorn, why would I not be? Fear is unworthy of a warrior," Legolas replied stubbornly, with a defiant look flashing in his eyes.  
  
Aragorn felt exasperated. Why, oh, _why_, did Legolas have to be _so _darn stubborn? He knew very well he was NOT okay and yet he refused to show any sign of weakness! "Legolas, do not worry; I do not think you incapable of taking care of yourself, it is only that I..."  
  
"You quite right, son of Arathorn," Legolas interrupted angrily, "I am not unable to take care of myself and I do not need you to act like my father. I do _not_ need someone to take care of me as though I am a mere elfling! Just because I am not my father the strong Elven King of Mirkwood, who would _never_ get caught in the trap that I did, does NOT mean I am helpless! Now if you would be _so_ kind, is not the point of taking watch to be silent and watch?"  
  
Aragorn watched as Legolas silently strode past the Halflings to take watch from the other side of the room they were in. Aragorn knew Legolas did not like being in here just as he knew Legolas needed his space for now. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of unbearable silence, other than the occasional snore of Gimli or one of the hobbits, they woke up Gandalf and Boromir for their shift.  
  
"Legolas, my friend, take some rest; you need it," Gandalf said as he stood up. His old hat tipped awkardly off the side of his head and he straightened it as he blinked.  
  
"Aye, Mithrandir," Legolas said wearily, "though I do not think I shall be able to get any rest whilst we are in Moria."  
  
Legolas went over to a wall away from the others of the Company, and though he did not think it possible, he did eventually arrive in the realms of Elven slumber, though his dreams were far from pleasant and as was usual for an Elf, it was vivid.  
  
_"Hello, my pretty Prince; so glad you decided to join us today." He spoke as though Legolas had a choice and was living the life of luxury. "Have you decided to enlighten us on the whereabouts of your brother?" said Saruman, silkily.  
  
"Never!" spat Legolas at the fallen wizard.  
  
"Ahh, I see we did not learn our lesson last time. This time I will make sure you know what it is about!" He turned to a group of Orcs who stood behind him and snapped: "Vushnak, gather your orcs and give our Prince a lesson in obedience! You have fifteen minutes to do whatever you want with him, but leave him alive!"  
  
"Yes, my lord," said the Orc called Vushnak, with a cruel sneer, and scuttled out.  
  
"Duldrus, Burog, would you be so kind as to escort the Prince to the area where he will be learning his lesson today, same place as last time." It was not a proposition.  
  
Now Saruman caressed Legolas' cheek and said, "Be obedient, your Highness, and mayhap my pets will be nicer to you." Legolas pulled back in revulsion and Saruman laughed cruelly as they led him out.  
  
The orcs attacked Legolas with blunt and sharp swords and with whips that that were sharp at the end, so that every time they hit him and pulled back, skin came off, leaving him raw and red. The whips caressed every inch of his body but Legolas still refused to cry out. Soon his back was but a bloody mess, and yet they continued. Legolas hissed in pain through his clenched teeth. He hadn't known such pain was possible. His entire body was screaming in agony at him. One of them gripped him by the neck and dragged him upwards. He threw him against one of the walls and began punching him, then they threw him on the ground and he could hear them laughing harshly.  
  
Finally one of the Orcs called Vushnak said something in the black speech and they all laughed. Another Orc, Oknag, came forward bearing a piece of white hot metal. Legolas felt a sickening feeling rise up in him as he saw the metal. Oknag held it above him taunting him, then put it against one of his many wounds and held it there, enjoying the pain Legolas was going through. Legolas bit back a scream at the pain he felt, the metal burned his open wound and sent white hot pain coursing through his veins, Legolas felt as though he might die. Though he bit his lips, and clenched his teeth, and attempted to think of something other than the pain, it dominated his thoughts and he could not help it: he screamed. He heard the low guttural laughter of the orcs. Finally Oknag pulled it away, but it was not out of mercy.  
  
Legolas painfully willed himself to look up and immediately regretted having done so. Saruman was coming towards him with a glint in his cold eyes. He stepped up to Legolas and with a sadistic smile, said, "Now are you willing to talk, my pet?"  
  
Legolas said nothing but stared at Saruman icily. Saruman grew angry and said, "You will learn your place here, Prince Legolas. People don't respect you here. You are my slave! And until you learn to behave so, you will be treated like one!"  
  
Then, before Legolas' pain-numbed mind he could register what he would do, the Wizard kicked him in the face. Legolas went sprawling across the floor as he held back tears and a moan. Blood was seeping out of his mouth where he was kicked and trickling out of a new wound on his forehead. The fall had agitated Legolas' burn but he made no impression that he was in pain. He leaned forward so his fair hair, which now hung mostly in bloody clumps, fell in front of his face, masking his pain. He was breathing heavily, but he would not allow the Wizard to break him.  
  
Instead he sharply drew in a breath stumbled up, surprising Saruman. He swayed on his feet but retorted, "Well, I knew before I came on my little excursion here, but after the lessons you have taught me I have learned further... my place is way above filthy monsters like YOU!"  
  
Then while Saruman was stunned for a moment Legolas took advantage of the situation. Though he could not use his hands, he kicked Saruman hard in the stomach and while he was doubled over Legolas kicked him in the face. Orcs immediately restrained him, and gave him some wounds of their own. Saruman stood up, blood shining now on his face as well.  
  
"You will regret that you ever did that, Elf!"  
  
"I am not so confident I shall!" Legolas retorted coolly.  
  
Saruman's eyes flashed and he snapped, "We will have another chat later, your highness, but for the moment I cannot bear your face for another moment!" He turned to the Orcs, "You may have him for another 10 minutes, then put him back in his cell!" and he strode away snapping orders at the orcs to stop staring.  
_  
  
Legolas jerked awake in a cold sweat. The whole Fellowship was staring at him with concerned looks on their faces. Aragorn came over and put his hand on Legolas' shoulder then he said, "Legolas, my friend, are you all right?"  
  
Legolas looked up, but instead of Aragorn he saw Saruman gripping at his shoulder and saying, "_Legolas, my pet, are you willing to talk today_?" Legolas pushed him away roughly and said: "Let me go! Don't touch me! _Don't touch me!"_ He began to attack the ranger, still seeing Saruman leering over him with a cruel smile.  
  
Aragorn held him pinned against the floor as he cried, "Legolas, _mellon-nín, im_ Estel! _Daro_!"  
  
Legolas stopped fighting and looked at Aragorn with confusion in his silver eyes. Then understanding took place of the confusion and Legolas murmured softly, still shaking, "'Twas naught but a dream..."  
  
Aragorn then said, "Legolas, _mani marte? Nar le mae_?"  
  
"_Im triw_, Aragorn, _ceri u fuio nia anim_," Legolas replied irritably, ashamed that the entire Fellowship had seen his weakness at its very worst.  
  
"_Baw_, Legolas! _Lin u triw a im_ _ceri_ _fuio le!_" said Aragorn just as irritably as Legolas.  
  
"_Antolle ulua sulrim_, Aragorn, _dina_!" Legolas said without thinking.  
  
Aragorn said nothing and Legolas suddenly felt horrible, "_Im naer, mellon-nín, edhored anim. Im isto u sih im pedo_ ---but, please, I do not wish to worry the little ones---"  
  
"_Ha er triw, mellon-nín, ah lin u, lin firith_."  
  
"_Im iston_," said Legolas, so quietly that only Aragorn and Gandalf could hear.  
  
Now Gandalf said, "Legolas, I think you owe your fellow comrades the truth about what happened to you."  
  
"_Im iston_," Legolas repeated. Then he spoke in the common tongue, "Do you all truly want to know, for the story is not that of a pleasant one."

* * *

_**Mani marte? Nar le mae?:** What happened? Are you well?  
  
**Im triw, Aragorn, ceri u fuio nia anim:** I am fine, Aragorn, do not worry about me.  
  
**Baw, Legolas! Lin u triw a im ceri fuio le!:** No Legolas! You are not fine, and I do worry about you!  
  
**Antolle ulua sulrim, Aragorn, dina!:** Much wind pours from your mouth, Aragorn, be silent!  
  
**Im naer, mellon-nín, edhored anim. Im isto u sih im pedo**: I am sorry my friend, forgive me. I know not what I say.  
  
**Er triw, mellon-nin ah lin u, lin firith.: **It is fine, my friend, but you are not.  
  
**Im iston**: I know_


	4. A Tale Spoken

A cold silence filled the room briefly, before Legolas' soft voice broke the silence, intertwining with the darkness that surrounded the group.

"I suppose the beginning is a glad a place to start as any… My brother, Ithil, and I volunteered to carry a message to Lord Elrond. At last, my father allowed us to carry out this task. We left in high spirits, leaving the shadow of Mirkwood behind to cross over the Misty Mountains. This pass was the quickest way to achieve our destination and the message was urgent. We were reckless and unaware of our surroundings… I regret this more than all else…"

_Flashback_

"Legolas, will you not be silent! I am going to treat your wound whether it is in your tastes to or not! Lord Elrond, I'm sure, will forgive us this slight delay, brother."

Legolas sat rigidly against a sheer rock face, his eyes closed as his brother wrapped a bandage tightly around his arm.

"Thank you," said Ithil, gratefully, as Legolas did not respond. "I still do not understand how those Orcs crept up on us without our awareness!" snapped the dark-haired elf regretfully. "I wish we had not let that one Orc disappear without our noticing. For all we know, it could be bringing an army of Orcs and we would never know it!"

"I would that I had killed the Orc myself, had the other one not just slit my arm," murmured Legolas. "I fear that Elrond's message cannot be hindered in any way. As long as Lord Elrond is unaware of his new alliances, he is in grave danger. I wish you would not waste time worrying about my arm, Ithil. We shall be there soon enough and Lord Elrond may tend to me himself."

The darker haired elf glanced up at Legolas. "I am done anyway. Let us continue on; I fear the silence that has descended upon this mountain is not entirely kind in its nature."

The two elves stood up. Belatedly, they realized that their horses had been killed with their even realizing it. They froze, scanning their surroundings. A silent arrow abruptly shot through the air, piercing Legolas' leg. Ithil reacted immediately, tearing his sword from its sheath. "Legolas!"

"I'm fine, Ithil!" snapped Legolas, wincing as he struggled to pull the arrow free from his leg. A barrage of arrows shot from behind them and they both dropped to the ground. A quick glance confirmed the white hand of Saruman. The barrage seemed to be coming from both sides now, with only one small opening for the two elves to escape through.

Legolas, in frustration with his inability to fight, tore the arrow from his leg, eliciting a sharp yell of pain that he thought he would have been able to keep silent. Alerted to their presence, the Orcs that seemed to have come from no where charged forward.

"Ithil, please go," pleaded Legolas, desperately. "They were obviously sent for us. Elrond needs to know!"

"No!" spat Ithil. Lifting his brother in his arms, Ithil made a desperate run for the opening, but the Orcs saw and closed the opening in their ranks. Hopeless, he put Legolas down and began frantically shooting off arrows, using his brother's bow. Five orcs went down; the circle closed in on the brothers. "Valar, no…" cried Ithil, as he saw Legolas' eyes begin to close.

The Orc nearest to the pair began to speak softly, almost reassuringly. "Which one of you is to go free?" he asked. "Which one?"

"He is!" said Ithil loudly, not believing that the Orcs would even allow this. He struggled to see through the darkness, but found that his night vision was completely gone.

Legolas struggled to open his eyes, to fight. The Orc laughed. "Two pretty princelings and both of them to kill… what should we do?"

The Orc beside him nodded his head to Ithil. "Let that one go free, so that he may carry his message to his leader."

Legolas shook his head… why would they do that?

The Orc who had seized him now agreed with the other, grinning horribly.

"NO!" shrieked Ithil, clawing at the Orcs that seized him. "Legolas, no!"

Legolas' last memory was of the Orcs casting Ithil aside. As his brother attempted to follow, to save him, the Orcs laughed and shot an arrow into his torso. His brother's shrieks of retribution were cut short. The elf fell to the ground.

Legolas stared in horror before his world went black.

* * *

Darkness. 

When Legolas woke, it was to asphyxiating, choking, unholy darkness. He despairingly cast his gaze about the darkness, knowing his eyes were open but seeing nothing. Had he lost his sight along with his freedom?

A distant pale light reached him, illuminating, somewhat, his surroundings. Dark stains covered the stone walls and floor. Though the darkness seemed to make everything endless, Legolas realized that if he reached out with both hands, his appendages hit both wallls. The distant sound of the falling of feet reached his hearing. Unconsciously, he felt himself moving backwards to press his body against the farthest wall from the bars as he felt fear unexpectedly rise up in him.

The footfalls drew nearer and suddenly the body came into view.

A soft voice cut through the darkness, almost seductive, though it could not possibly be described as such.

"I do hope you find your accomodations suitable, prince. I'm afraid the... master suite was taken."

Legolas restrained himself from spitting at the wizard's feet, just to show his contempt. However, he could not refrain from the venemous words of sarcasm that fell from his mouth. "Nay, they are quite lovely. I personally love what you've done with the walls, really personal touch. Almost as repulsive as yourself. However, fear not, my lord, I'm sure you'll take home the prize at the end of the day."

Saruman laughed. "You have a sharp tongue, prince. Perhaps we shall put it to better use later."

This time, Legolas could not restrain himself. Practically snarling, he jerked forward, spitting at the wizard.

"The cat has claws," mocked Saruman. "How courageous of you to come forward to me, prince. I wonder if you will be so lively after you realize this will become your home, your life--your death, if you so choose. I do hope so. I find after the light disappears from their eyes, prisoners are no longer nearly as fun to taunt, to torture... after they realize that the blood coating the walls and floor belongs to them." He paused. "I hear elves bleed quite refusely, my prince. I, however, have not had the honour of making one bleed myself. Perhaps later you will allow me?" The wizard laughed again, a cold sound that was swallowed quickly by the darkness. "Well, unfortunately, our pleasantries must be cut short. As I know your are infamous for your obstinacy, I will spare you the interrogation and allow you to go straight to the torture!"

Dark forms suddenly came into view behind Saruman. Legolas, belatedly realizing what was going to happen to him, attempted to fall back into the darkness of his cell. Too late. The door swung open and he was grabbed by two hulking forms. Legolas began to fight, but realized it was useless. He had no where to go. He was trapped here in this desolate mad-house of torture.

Saruman's last words echoed out after him, staying in his mind long after he was gone from his presence.

"Now you will bleed."

* * *

The light in the room was extremely bright in contrast to his cell. _No, I will not call it mine!_ some part of Legolas protested. 

Instruments of torture seemed to cover the room and the large slab of rock in the middle of the room was coated with blood, vomit and what smelled like urine. Legolas, nauseated, was dragged and thrown onto the table. His hands and feet were manacled as he was immobilized. Stark terror welled up in his heart as he fought the urge not to vomit. The Orcs that had brought him jaggedly cut through his tunic, ripping it from his body and leaving him feeling very vulnerable.

A figure clothed entirely in black with a mask that had slits only for his eyes and a ghastly slit across the mouth seemed to glide toward him. Legolas felt his body go rigid.

From somewhere in its cloak, the figure procured a small blade. Terror suddenly roared in his ears like thunder, a great rolling wave that seemed to overcome all of his senses. He pressed his back far into the stone slab, unconsciously attempting to get as far away as he could from the evil being. He knew not what to expect, but he feared it greatly. The unknown screamed in his mind, shrieking for clarity for freedom. The elven prince struggled to control his breathing, his heart beat. He could not be defeated. Though Saruman had yet to ask what he needed from the prince, Legolas knew he could never give it to him.

"_Leave_," hissed the being. The orcs sank from view, disappearing into the dark vastness of Legolas' stone prison.

The small blade made the first incision across the prince's torso. A small, angry crimson line stood finely against his pale skin. And then another. And another. And another. The sordid scarlet pattern slowly drew itself across its ivory canvas.

* * *

"Ah! It seems you will live, Thranduillion!" said a joyful voice that Ithil connected with that of Lord Elrond. 

_But how did I...?_

"Elladan and Elrohir found you lying beside the river!"

Ithil wondered if he had said that aloud.

"You're lucky they found you when they did! How long did you travel with such greivous wounds, prince? How come you to gain those wounds in the first place?"

Memory returned to Ithil sharply. He jerked up in his bed, eliciting a cry from himself. "Ai... Elrond, it is Legolas, they have taken him!"

Elrond's jaunty tone disappeared along with the slight smile on his face. "Who, Ithilden?"

"The Orcs... Saruman..." mumbled Ithil, as black dots danced before his eyes. "I can't... I can't... remember anymore..."

"Ithilden!" said Elrond sharply. "Stay with me now, just a few more moments. How do you come to suspect Saruman? He is and has, indeed, long been an ally long to us."

"...what we were coming to tell you, my lord.. Saruman has turned from the light... he consorts... with the Necromancer... Legolas..."

"We'll find him, Ithil, worry not. You need rest now. Sleep."

The prince of mirkwood did just that. He reluctantly closed his eyes as he drifted into oblivion.

Elrond stood up, his movements slightly jerky. "Valar, no..." He quickly left the room to send a missive to Thranduil. Dark thoughts surrounded his mind as he ignored the elf standing beside the door, waiting to speak with him.

* * *

His entire body was shuddering now with the effort to keep silent. His entire chest was now covered with thin streaks of blood and the disgusting slab that he had been placed on was now red with his own blood. He had been put face down, so that the being could do the same torture to his back and when that had been finished, the being has started on his arms. The chill of the room had entered his wounds. With each shudder, the blade went slightly off, causing even more pain. Legolas did not know how much longer he could keep this up.

The door abruptly swung open, slamming against the wall. Legolas jerked, causing the blade to pierce through his skin and muscle. The being angrily jerked it out. Crimson life-force pulsed from the larger wound. Try though he might, the prince could not cease from shuddering, though he loathed the thought that Saruman had won.

"You may leave," dismissed Saruman, coldly. The being continued its ministrations, blood lust seeming to exude from his very existence. "Now!" snapped the wizard. An aura of power surrounded him and Legolas could feel it being exerted towards his torturer. With an angry hiss, the being left the room.

Saruman smiled. "You must forgive me, highness. My... servants are far to eager to please sometimes."

Legolas said nothing, knowing that his voice would come out as raw as the terror that oozed from his body. He shuddered violently, chafing his wrists and ankles against the manacles. Saruman reached out and almost seemed to caress the prince's torso. His hand left a bloody streak across his chest. The wizard almost seemed to admire the blood. "So it seems true! Elves do bleed most marvelously!" He idly walked around the prince, breathing in deeply. "It seems you lost your fire after only a little bit of pain, my prince. I hope you do not always break so easily. This can end at any point you wish. You just have to answer my questions."

"Never!" Legolas tried to snap. However, it came out shuddering like his body, and instead of being a cry of defiance, it seemed to be more of a plea to the Valar--to anyone listening.

Saruman laughed again. "Ognak!" he snapped. An Orc entered the room. It saw Legolas and grinned horribly. "Return him to his cell! I think he needs some more time to think." The Orc released Legolas from the manacles before grabbing him roughly and jerking him off the stone slab. Legolas cried out as his abused body hit the ground. Infuriated with himself, he clenched his jaw shut as Ognak began to drag him from the room. His last thought before succumbing to the darkness was one of ultimate despair.

He would never be free again.


	5. Flames of Malignity

---anything in here--- is in elvish. I did not have time to translate the Elvish so if it is within the ---anything in here--- that means its in Elvish.

**Chapter 5**

_Thranduil,_

_Prince Ithilden, though he has been wounded, is under my care. I have received your message regarding the ally and the council. The princes took the pass across the mountains and were assaulted by Orcs. Please come as soon as possible... Legolas has been captured._

Thranduil abruptly stood, knocking over a table. Though it clattered to the floor loudly, he failed to notice for the thunder pounding in his ears. The piece of parchment drifted to the floor as the King of Mirkwood released his grip on the message and left the room.

iIi

Time seemed to pass slowly there... in that unholy darkness.

Soon, all too soon, day slowly faded into night and life faded into dreams, the hazy line between reality and nightmares completely blurred. Pain was the only constant here in his new life. Pain and darkness. Minutes drifted into hours and hours into days. Did time even matter here? What little sleep he got was interrupted during the odd intervals that he was dragged from his cell, yes, _his _cell, to be tortured.

Legolas held no more illusions about being rescued from this prison anymore. From his prison. From his life; from his death; from pain, from evil.

_Erú, deliver us._

Footsteps.

Or was is the ever pounding drum of fear in his mind? Was he dreaming?

The footsteps drew closer and the light, the hazy light somewhere at the reach of his eyesight, finally reached his mind. Then, a door slammed in the distance.

_There really is no longer the necessity for dramatics, _he thought absently, almost apathetically, as though his life was not seeping from every pore on his body, as though the darkness did not drain the life from him, the light from him, as easily as though he were not alive at all.

The footsteps stopped at his cell and he involuntarily shuddered. He heard the soft laughter above him and pushed himself against the farthest corner of his cell.

"Do you fear the darkness?"

_Yes._

IIi

Though the trip from Mirkwood to Imladris generally took 2 to 3 weeks, when the King rode into Imladris 3 weeks after the missive was sent, no one was really very surprised. For while it may have taken the envoy 2 weeks to arrive in Mirkwood, there was great doubt that Thranduil had slept in the duration of his trip.

Elrond stood waiting in the courtyard as Thranduil got off of his steed and allowed it to be led off for rest and to be cleaned. Though he exuded weariness, nothing from his voice betrayed any pain.

Formalities of the Elves were discarded in such circumstances as Elrond addressed the issue.

"Thranduil. You received my missive then."

It was not a question.

"How long has it been?"

Elrond sighed wearily. "At least… almost 4 weeks."

Thranduil cast his gaze aside, to stare out the open window. "I will leave immediately. Where is Ithil?"

"I am here." The voice was soft as it entered the conversation. Thranduil turned to where his eldest son stood in the doorway. He strode toward Ithil before embracing him, his eyes glittering strangely. Ithil returned the embrace as tears fell swiftly down his cheek. "Forgive me father… Legolas is gone… he is gone…" The prince collapsed against his father's shoulder as he shook with grief. At last, the younger elf calmed down and stepped away.

"Worry not, Ithil. I am going to retrieve your brother… he will be fine." The elven king's voice shook slightly and he repeated himself, more firmly. "He will be fine."

Elrond made a jerky movement, as though to touch Thranduil, but then though better of it. "Will you leave so urgently? I fear you have had no sleep since you left?"

Thranduil clenched his jaw. "If I must sleep, I will do so on the horse. I leave now. Will you lend your aid, Elrond?"

"Naturally," stated the lord. "I will gather some elves and we shall leave immediately. Would that Mithrandir were here…"

"May I go?" inquired Ithil, softly.

"No!" said Thranduil, more sharply than he had intended. "No, my son. If anything should happen, Valar forbid, you must be safe here. We will return. We will return with your brother, safe."

Ithil inclined his head. "Yes, father."

"Come, let us prepare," said Elrond. Thranduil and Elrond left the room as Ithil stood leaning against the window. He cast his gaze across the horizon, fruitlessly seeking his brother. At last he crumpled to the ground.

"Be safe, Legolas… so that you may forgive me if you return… _when_ you return."

Ithil angrily brushed a tear off of his cheek.

iIi

Saruman laughed again as Legolas pushed himself against the wall.

"Very well, since the darkness seems unwilling to release its hold upon you, highness, perhaps now you will answer the questions. If you do not, you may find yourself in my capable hands… and I may find the answer to my own questions regarding the limits of elves." Then, using nearly all of the power he possessed, Saruman intoned, "Come forward!"

Legolas whimpered slightly, hardly able to restrain himself from the vocal magic that Saruman was producing.

Angered that Legolas continued to disobey him, Saruman cast his staff across the stone floor. A shockwave of energy slammed Legolas against the wall and held him there. The door to his prison flew open and Saruman stepped inside.

"I do not have time for these silly games of power, Elf! Now tell me where he is!" he demanded. "If you will not break to the darkness, perhaps you will find my power a little more persuasive!"

"I have told you before, Saruman," Legolas spat venomously, "I will never tell anything to a monster like you!"

"Fool!" hissed Saruman, his face beside Legolas' own. "You are my slave now and you will act as such! I have not even asked you any other questions today regarding your _Light_, and yet you cannot even answer this simple question: where is Ithil and what is the prophecy regarding him?"

Legolas attempted to twist his head away as he answered. "Why do you wish to know, _my master_, if you are so powerful? Can you not make it appear before you? Does it so frighten you that perhaps the prophecy regards your own downfall, perhaps among little people and traitors—of whom I am sure you would not dare contend with lest you dirty your white robes? Where has your pride led you but to dirt and blood? What honor belongs to a pig who deigns to call himself a king?"

Saruman snarled and backhanded Legolas across his face. His hand came back dripping with blood as Legolas crumpled to the ground. The wizard turned and left the cell, snapping something at an Orc who stood beside the cell.

The Orc snapped something in the Black Tongue to some others beside him as Saruman left. Then, two Orcs entered the cell and lifted Legolas before dragging him from the dark prison. Legolas submitted, despair overcoming his mind. He knew he would pay for the hasty words that had come from his mouth, he knew he would pay with more of his own blood… his blood that continually replenished itself to the anger of Legolas. The only rescue he knew he would get from this darkness would be a higher power of darkness: death. Fight fire with fire… and darkness with darkness, for he knew that no light could ever conquer the darkness that he was now faced with—the same darkness that had quenched his own light.

The prince was torn from his thoughts as the Orcs threw him onto the floor of a room. A new room it seems, as the slab of rock he had become quite familiar with was very much absent, along with the being of darkness that he had come to dread, and to dream of. The very thought of the creature made him nauseous, of the ways the creature had violated him, just by entering his dreams, let alone touching him, cutting him… peeling his very skin from his body… He shuddered violently, suppressing the urge to vomit.

The door abruptly slammed behind him.

A sudden crack interrupted his dread, followed quickly by intense, overwhelming pain. He attempted to scream, but no sound came out—his very vocal box seemed to be numbed with the surprise pain. This was not the same cruel torture of body and mind, the kind of torture he had been faced with to break him, to mentally and completely break his mind. Nay, kind of torture served one purpose for Legolas: pain. He had only once been attacked with whips while under the power of Saruman, and that was upon arrival for the torture, though physically horribly, could not compare with the kind of torture and violation that the creature had inflicted upon him. In fact, pain was the only constant that Legolas had, beside the darkness that existed within and without him.

He almost found it rather ironic that he could almost find comfort in pain.

The whip came down again and his entire body jerked from the impact. He felt the pain overcome his mind even as he felt his own warm blood trickle across his back to fall in a puddle underneath him.

The Orcs jeered and taunted as Legolas crumpled to the ground. They hauled him up and manacled his wrists against the wall, so that he could not attack them or attempt to run.

The whip came down again. Was that only 3 times? More blood joined the puddle. Out of the corner of his blurry vision, he saw the flash of glittering glass shards in the whip as it came down again.

Four times and the pain was only increasing. A cold, dirty feeling seemed to run through his veins now, unlike the first time and a sickening feeling of realization hit Legolas: the sole purpose of the whips was not pain… they were poisoned. It seemed his retribution would not be found solely in his blood, but in his corpse.

The whip came down again. And again. And again.

Slowly Legolas felt himself begin to lose consciousness. The puddle on the floor seemed to grow larger and larger until it consumed his vision. And slowly blood red faded to black.

The Orcs snarled angrily and unshackled him. Then, one of the Orcs dragged him to a large trough filled with icy water.

The sudden movement and icy water shocked Legolas into consciousness. He opened his eyes and attempted to suck in air as he found himself completely disoriented. He began to choke beneath the water, slowly asphyxiating as his own tears mingled with the water. _So this is how I will die… _He began to thrash, his own primal instincts kicking in. The Orcs quickly jerked him up and threw the choking elf to the floor.

"You better not have drowned him, Vushnak," snapped an Orc.

"Don't worry, Ognak, Elves don't die easily!"

Legolas lay on the floor, convulsing as his lungs attempted to reject the water, his own elven immunities the only reason he remained alive.

Ognak said, sneering at Legolas, "You know Vushnak, we really should help him..."

"I think you're right, Ognak," said Vushnak, grinning maliciously as he kicked Legolas across his abdomen. "Is that better, _elf_?"

Legolas said nothing; he lay on the floor still choking on his own blood.

_end flashback_

Legolas took a deep breath before continuing and Aragorn looked at him concerned.

"Legolas, nar le mae?"

"Avo iosto, Aragorn, im triw, ---but are the little ones? They are not used to the way of war; to the words 'no mercy'. I do not want to scare them and I do not want anyone to give me pity or feel sorry for me. I am here, aren't I? I survived and that is the past.---" Legolas said as he glanced towards Boromir and Gimli. They were both looking at them as though they wished they too spoke Elvish at that moment—even the Dwarf, for all he didn't like Elves.

"---No, they are not, Legolas, but I have a feeling that by the time this War is over, whether we win it or not, they will be used to war no matter now or then.---"

"Im isto," Legolas said looking over at the four Halflings, who were all staring at him as though he were something fascinating to look at. "---But I still think it might be a little harsh for them, they are already looking at me as though I am a ghost, though I will continue since I have already started---"

Gandalf stared at the elf, knowing that he would continue his story, but knowing that the elf could not possibly stand much more of the past.

_flashback_

The door abruptly swung open as Saruman entered. The wizard glanced at an Orc, obviously expecting a report.

"My Lord, he still did not make a sound."

The wizard made an incomprehensible snarl and ordered the Orcs to leave. As the door at last shut, he stepped forward on Legolas.

"You think honor and dignity are worth so much, elf! Are they really worth dying for? Can your courage last forever? We shall see, fool!"

Abruptly Saruman disappeared and flames erupted out of nowhere.

Legolas stared at the flames for a moment before half crawling, half dragging himself to the door. He collapsed briefly as he was feeling the effects the poison from the whips. The poison seemed to have dulled his mind and his reaction senses. As he arrived, he attempted to open the door in vain… it would not budge. Terror rose in his mind as he felt the room grow hotter, as he saw the flames grow higher. He would burn in the fire… he would die in the fire. He was going to die, he was going to burn…

Now the room was filled with smoke and an intensifying heat. The very air seemed to be boiling around him. Soon there would not be any oxygen left for him to breathe. The air was contaminated with smoke and consumed by the flames as Legolas struggled to breathe. He began to choke again, barely having recovered from nearly drowning. He felt his throat ache with the pain of first the water and now with the smoke. With every draw of breath, he felt his own throat explode with pain.

All that consumed his mind was the heat. The pain and the intensifying heat that surrounded him. Abruptly, the smell of burning flesh reached his nostrils and he knew that it belonged to him, that there could not possibly be anyone else and at last the pain of his own burning flesh reached his senses. He screamed… how could he have possibly thought that the hot rod that they had put on him days ago could compare?

Then, just as he thought that his mind would at last be consumed by the flames as his body was, the fire disappeared and Saruman stood leering above him.

Then… darkness; sweet, consistent, beautiful, painless darkness.

iIi

"So do you have a plan in mind?" asked Elrond, softly breaking into the thoughts of his friend.

"I… no. I fear I cannot even concentrate for the terror in my heart," admitted Thranduil, his eyes desperately searching for hope within Elrond's.

"I had thought as much," Elrond said gently.

Thranduil's eyes abruptly locked onto Elrond's gaze, his eyes piercing and saddened. "Elrond, imagine Elladan and Elrohir… imagine Arwen…" Thranduil broke off and when he spoke again, his voice was soft, as though he feared it might betray him. "Imagine what they do to Elves there…"

Elrond cast his gaze down, suddenly understanding the full implications of Legolas' capture and it's effect upon Thranduil. "Forgive me, my friend. I understand now."

Thranduil said nothing.

"We must still create a plan of action, we cannot simply storm the place—where the place is."

"I am aware of that, but that's just it… we do not even know where he is!" snapped Thranduil angrily.

"We will find it though; we have the best trackers with us—not including ourselves," Elrond said reassuringly—though whether for Thranduil or himself, he did not know.

"But will we find my son? Will he be strong enough… will he have the strength? He has been there for so long..." Thranduil trailed off.

"Do not worry yourself, Thranduil, Legolas has come to Rivendell many times and I have watched him, he is a strong Elf. Just as strong, if not stronger than Elladan and Elrohir who are many a year his elder. He is strong."

"Let us pick up the pace."

iIi

When Legolas awoke, it was to complete, overwhelming pain. He moaned as he tried to move, but found that his limbs would not longer even obey the slightest command. _Was he paralyzed?_ The very thought froze his mind with fear before he realized that he would die anyway, and as Saruman said, dignity would do him to favors here.

Silence seemed to be the only higher power here than darkness, and with the footsteps, both disappeared.

iIi

"Thranduil! We think we have found something!"

The King of Mirkwood hurried over to where Elrond was calling him. Elrond held up a piece of cloth that looked like Legolas' garments and said, "We have also found a clearer trail than before. They probably got careless because they were so close to wherever they were taking him. That means we must be near! We must be wary now for anything even the slightest bit out of the ordinary."

If Thranduil noticed the irony that Elrond now said to be wary for clues of Legolas, he mentioned nothing. He suddenly a heard a whistle from up ahead. It was one of the trackers.

They had found a cave and the footprints led into it.

iIi

"My lord," said one of the Orcs

"What is it now Oknag? If it is just news about the Prince not speaking, then that is no news at all!" snapped Saruman as the Orc interrupted his concentration on connecting with his master.

"No, my lord; We have spotted a group of Elves traveling this way and they have found the entrance."

This also seemed to be no news to Saruman; "Good, I was wondering when they would finally come. Oknag, tell the Orcs guarding the entrance to let them to through. Make it seem as though they are not even present."

"Yes, My lord," said Oknag before leaving the room with the rest of the Orcs.

After they had left Saruman laughed to himself, a cold sound that was not entirely different from the sound that Legolas awoke to.

iIi

They slowly walked deeper into the cave with Thranduil at the lead. It was growing darker and darker with every step they took. The only light given were the torches on the walls.

They continued walking steadily for about an hour before they reached the end of the tunnel, which appeared to be a dead end.

"Ai! Did we come here for nothing?" cried Thranduil, fearing that his son was fading if not already dead.

"Search the walls," commanded Elrond. Immediately Thranduil and the other Elves started searching. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they found a concealed door. They slowly pushed it open to see what awaited them inside.

iIi

As the footsteps grew closer, so did the laughing. Legolas closed his eyes briefly, in a strange attempt to block out the sound.

"So it seems that elves do not wish to die!" said Saruman, still laughing. "Or is it that your body will simply not comply? Yes, indeed, I have found elves rather tiresome myself when trying to kill them as they seem, quite simply, unable to die. Fear not, my prince, I think salvation shall come soon enough. Perhaps your father will even deal out death himself for you, if he is as merciful as I do hear."

Legolas slowly lifted his head so that his gaze met Saruman's. Slightly unnerved, the wizard continued on. "I give you one more chance, Legolas son of Thranduil. Surrender the information I ask for and I shall surrender you. Forsake your honor and dignity for they have no use here. Where is Ithil? What does the prophecy regard? How did it come to your attention of my changed alliances? Who…"

"Fool," said Legolas, softly, mocking Saruman's constant use of the word. "I will give you nothing because dignity is all I have left."

Saruman's eyes narrowed to slits.

"So be it."

iIi

Thranduil looked into the unusually bright room compared to the tunnel they had been in and his eyes adjusted to the lighting. After he did, the first thing he saw was Saruman, who appeared to have just walked into the room. Blood stained the once white robes. The wizard moved to sit down in the midst of the many Orcs.

Thranduil took a step forward, his voice as cold as ice, "Where is my son?"

"Now, now, you are just like your selfish, arrogant son. The first thing you both do is demand and neither of you are in the position to do that," said Saruman silkily, his magic caressing his every word.

"Release my son," spoke Thranduil, completely immune to wizard's magic in his experience and age.

"Well..." Saruman said as though thinking, "No!"

"You have chosen wrong, wizard."

"Perhaps you would care to make a deal, my king. I will give you Legolas, but in return, I demand your eldest."

"What is this madness?" said Thranduil, completely taken aback. "I would not…"

"Perhaps you need a little convincing," Saruman said. He turned to an Orc standing next to him. "Go retrieve our… guest."

"Yes, my lord." The Orc hurried out with two others. After many long excruciating minutes, the door opened and the Orcs had returned, dragging a barely recognizable elf by the arms and leaving a trail of blood. They then threw him to the ground and stepped back.

The Elf briefly stirred, but did nothing otherwise.

Thranduil stared in complete terror that the tortured elf might possibly be his son. He resisted the urge to fall to the floor and take his son in his arms… His voice came out shaky and tired as he spoke.

"Laegolas?"

The elf stirred again and attempted to turn over as unbidden tears fell from Thranduil's eyes.

_Valar, no…_


	6. The Despair of a Father

Ch 6- Plan B  
  
Ok peoples I am sorry about the ending on that last chappie. Forgive me? I also hope you re-read the chapter that I re-posted because it has some details that just *might* be helpful to better understand this chapter, otherwise some of this might not make sense. So anyway, here is a new chapter for you. I would like to devote this chapter to my most excellent friend Marisol. Happy Birthday Mari!  
  
Quote for the chapter: "Legolas hadn't felt this weak since he came home and there were no cookies on the table." (That was for my good friend, Mari!)  
  
Ch 6- Plan B  
  
___________  
  
"Adar?" he mumbled.  
  
Thranduil could barely control a gasp as he looked at his youngest son. He had whip marks all over his front and back, that looked purple and black from the whippings and beatings he had received. His tunic was covered in dried blood. His mouth was shining with fresh blood, as was his forehead. His hair was matted with blood. His face, as well as the rest of his body, looked as though it had been burned and covered in ashes. He saw a long stripe on his arm that looked like something hot was put there. His eyes were strangely unfocused, as though he wasn't sure if this was a dream or if this was really happening. Thranduil nearly lost all his composure as he looked at his son. The overwhelming feeling of grief at his sons' obvious torture was sickening him beyond belief.  
  
Legolas shook his head and grimaced trying to focus. His face gave way to understanding because he looked at Thranduil with realization that his father really was standing there. He stood up and faced the ground, ashamed at the state he was in. With his head down he uttered "Im triw." It had taken a large amount of his strength to say just that. Unfortunately, (or rather fortunately for him) Thranduil and Elrond knew better than to believe Legolas, as they had heard him say "I'm fine" one too many times in the past to believe.  
  
"Legolas, mani marte?"  
  
Legolas did not answer. He merely looked at the ground meekly.  
  
"Legolas?" he prodded him again gently.  
  
Legolas turned his head slightly to look at Elrond. When he saw the look of pity on his face he immediately looked down again. Elrond was surprised at the amount of times Legolas had kept his eyes lowered rather then looking them in the eye. Normally, he would gaze at everyone in the eye like the royalty he was, rather then look down as though he wasn't good enough. What had happened to him while he was captive here, Elrond wondered? He knew Thranduil was filling up with fury at Saruman or with sadness for his son. He could not blame him. He had grown to love Legolas like a son over the years he had known the Elfling. He also felt both emotions welling up in him.  
  
"Saruman! What do you need him for? You have had your fun, now let him go! He is of no use to you anymore!" Thranduil bellowed at the Istar.  
  
At these words Legolas flinched, as if anticipating a blow to his face before remembering Elrond was looking at him. Because of his weakness he was tiring from standing there, and that was unusual for an Elf. But the poison was, as he suspected earlier, slowly flooding through him causing him a slow painful death.  
  
"Temper, temper," Saruman said silkily. He came over and took Legolas by the hair dragging him away from the other Elves. "You see, because I still have this Elf, I can do whatever I want to him." He caressed Legolas' cheek and said, "Can't I, Elf?" Legolas closed his eyes and tried not to think about him. When Saruman didn't get the reaction he wanted he simply just threw Legolas to the ground. Legolas made no attempt to move after that, fearing he might receive another beating.  
  
Saruman said, "Take it or leave itm Thranduil, you know my demands. All you have to do is give me Ithil."  
  
Suddenly Legolas tensed and he yelled "No!" with a surprising amount of strength that even he did not know he had.  
  
Saruman also looked surprised and he looked at the figure on the ground with narrowed eyes. He kicked him between the shoulder blades and Legolas fell silent. "Choose swiftly Thranduil! I don't have time for this. I have places I need to be other than here!"  
  
"Adar don't!" Legolas cried out again. He received an even harder kick across his forehead where he already had a open wound. At this, he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Thranduil stared at the wizard icily for continuing to beat his son, but wondered what choice he had. He knew he could not trade his sons. Legolas had just taken all those beatings for protecting his brother and telling his father not to give Ithil up. Thranduil's face hardened and he said "Just give him back, Saruman!" Then before Elrond had a chance to react, the Elven King had twisted out of his hold and had lunged for his son. Just when he was about to touch Legolas' arm, his son suddenly was behind Saruman, who held his staff raised.  
  
"You coward!" Thranduil yelled at Saruman in frustration and anger.  
  
"Etiquette," Saruman said. "You really should learn to be more diplomatic Thranduil. It is no wonder the Dwarves don't enjoy doing business with you" Then Saruman turned to the Orcs and said "kill him"  
  
Thranduil pulled out his weapons, as well as the other Elves, and they began killing each of their attackers. Unfortunately for them, there were far too many Orcs to kill by themselves. Soon, they too, were surrounded, just as Legolas was so many weeks before.  
  
As there seemed to be no way of escape, Legolas was slowly gaining consciousness. Everyone was aware of Legolas except Saruman. He was too occupied to realize this. Legolas pulled all his strength to get up and walk silently over to the Wizard. When he got there he grabbed the staff and attempted to pull it out of Saruman's grip. Distracted for a moment, everyone, including all the Orcs stared at the Elf and the Wizard struggling. It was obvious the Elf didn't have much strength by the amount of energy he was able to exert.  
  
Legolas looked directly at his father and then eyed the unguarded door. Thranduil knew what he meant. The group of Elves started for the door. Just as they got there Saruman threw Legolas to the floor and Legolas, once again, slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Now Saruman noticed that his other prey was getting away. Unfortunately for him, his 'prey' was already out the door. "Sound the alarm! Set up the patrols, catch the Elves before they escape!" One of the Orcs grabbed a horn and sounded it loud. The sound reverberated through the whole hideout alerting all the Orcs.  
  
Thranduil and the other Elves were getting away as fast as they could when a large group of Orcs came at them. They defeated the Orcs in a rather bloody battle and continued on. When they were finally near the end of the tunnel, another larger group of Orcs came at them swinging their scimitars with looks of blood lust in their eyes.. The first one took one of the Elves by surprise and if it wasn't for their quick reflexes he would have died. They took that one down with a swift stroke of their daggers. Then more came; about thirty of them. Thranduil and the others started shooting arrows. Elrond waited, as he did have a bow with him. They took down about fifteen Orcs by the time the Orcs reached them. They quickly took out the rest of the Orcs with their daggers.  
  
Finally they arrived outside in the sunlight, which was growing dimmer as the day was fading away. They were all injured during the battle to escape, but fortunately, no one was mortally wounded. They continued traveling until they could no longer see the cave. They sat down at a group of rocks to rest and plan out their next move. Thranduil put his face in his hands and shook, weeping quietly. Elrond in the meantime, was tending to the wounded. Finally, Thranduil stopped shaking and put his face up, looking at the lowering sun.  
  
"What is a father to do?" Thranduil wondered aloud to Elrond, defeat across his face.  
  
They just sat in silence for a while, each Elf trying to think of something to do.  
  
"Thranduil!" Elrond suddenly cried out. "Saruman has already given us the answer! He said he had to leave. Why don't we wait in hiding for Saruman to leave. Then we can sneak in and rescue Legolas.  
  
Thranduil looked up with new hope and said "Elrond, by Valar, that just might work! I am willing to try anything that might save my son from further torment."  
  
___________  
  
Im triw: I'm fine  
  
mani marte: what happened 


	7. Abscondence

_Ok, also for those who have not read the books: Sharku Saruman. Well I suppose you should actually read the chapter now so here you go! BTW elvish translations are at the bottom of the chapter ok._

__

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Escape?_**

Many hours had passed and the Moon and had long been up by the time the group of Elves saw the Istar leaving the caves with a large amount of Uruks and Orcs. They were making an extensive amount of noise, considering they were trying to leave in secret. Saruman kept turning his head as though he suspected something was afoot. Suddenly, even though the group was far from the Elves, one of the large Orcs, presumably the chieftain turned his head and started sniffing. Saruman asked it, "What do you smell?"

The Uruk sniffed a few more moments before responding hatefully, "_Elves_."

Now he started coming closer and closer to where they were hiding and they held their breath. Finally, after standing there for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a few seconds, he walked back toward the other Orcs. Saruman, seeing he came back with nothing, hissed "Fool! You probably just smelled the Elves from earlier! We do not have time to waste! We must hurry and get to Isengard before Gandalf the Grey arrives! Otherwise he may realize something is stirring. That fool was always more trouble than he was worth. Always prying, he is. I think he may already suspect something; that is why I must eradicate him."  
  
Thranduil and Elrond turned to look at each other fearfully. Now what were they going to do about Gandalf?! They could not be in two places at once, and yet Gandalf was probably already riding towards Isengard. They had not counted on this obstacle; they had enough to do with saving Legolas. The last signs of Saruman and his Orcs had passed, and they were now even out of the earshot of the Elves.

They all silently stood and made for the entrance to the cave. As expected, there were about ten Orcs patrolling the front, which made them wonder how many were guarding Legolas. They all pulled out of their bows and arrows, except for Elrond, and aimed carefully. Then they let loose and saw four Orcs go down. Now the other Orcs were aware but before they could make a sound, the Elves shot more arrows and Elrond let a dagger fly.

The rest of the Orcs went down and they all stepped over them, looking at them in silent disgust. Then they all started moving forward once again, constantly looking around for any Orcs lurking in the shadows. As Elrond passed by the Orcs he pulled his dagger out of one of their throats and wiped the blade on its clothes.  
  
They continued to expect more attacks from within the shadows but none came. This took them by surprise and they began to wonder if they were walking straight into a trap. After a few hours of silence, they came to the concealed door and began to push it open wondering if an army awaited them inside.  
  
They stepped inside and heard many battle cries. Apparently, what was left of the Orcs from before, were still waiting for them. The elves that had bows and arrows began shooting rapidly; taking down Orcs quicker than the eye could see. Elrond was engaged in full battle and began slashing at Orcs.

They had taken down about twenty and now there were only about fifteen left. All the elves were using daggers and swords now, as even the ones with bows had run out of arrows. Finally, they took down the last one and rested for a few moments while checking the extent of their wounds. They had fared well considering they had just taken down about roughly thirty five Orcs.  
  
After making sure none of them were mortally wounded they resumed their search. They went through the door that Legolas had been taken through before and were at once presented with a labyrinth of passage ways. One led to the left, one led to the right, and the last led straight, through a series of winding stairs.

They chose the latter to go through and began at once, stopping in every room along the way. As they passed the room that Legolas had been tortured in, Thranduil stifled a cry as he looked inside. He saw the blood and smelled it even more as soon as he stuck his head inside the room. The light was very dim but he could see the cruel devices they had used on his youngest. He felt as though his heart might break.  
  
Elrond placed his hand firmly on Thranduil's shoulders and led him further on in the passage, and far away from the room. The King kept walking forward as Elrond urged him on, though his usual sense of equanimity was gone. His normally regal and proud shoulders were slumped and he seemed to be in a daze, yet, at the same time, the full impact of everything that was happening was hitting him.  
  
Suddenly and quite abruptly, the tunnel ended. There was a heavy stone door before them. They pushed it open and stepped soundlessly inside. There was no light whatsoever in there, though they could dimly make out the cells that lined the walls on the left and right side. The elves moved forward with Thranduil in the front, and Elrond right behind him. They peered into each cell hoping for some sign of Legolas. Suddenly they became aware of a ragged breathing sound close to them. They moved towards the sound and saw a single isolated cell far in the back corner. Thranduil caught a glimpse of golden hair and immediately ran towards the cell.  
  
"Legolas? _To le_?"  
  
The figure stirred and looked up. He saw a dark figure standing in front of the cell door and immediately his thoughts went to the wizard. "Saruman, you snake!" he hissed with all the strength he could muster. "My family and friends better still be safe, you coward!" His voice started cracking towards the end and he broke into a coughing fit which hurt with every breath. "No... No, Legolas," Thranduil said painfully as he heard his son raggedly breathing. "It is I. Your father and Brannon Elrond. We are here to get you out of here. Come, where are the keys?"  
  
Legolas stared at his father, at first not believing his eyes. Upon realizing that his eyes were not deceiving him, he said, "They are not here. The Orc, Oknag, had them. I am sorry Father. You should not have come here to help me, you are putting your life in danger!" Legolas began to have an even harder time breathing. Every breath he took was a battle of pain. He heard Elrond ask him something else but he was beginning to lose consciousness with every breath he took in. His head was throbbing and he saw black dots dancing before his eyes. The last thing he heard before he fell into darkness was "We shall have to break the door somehow!"

* * *

Thranduil called out "Legolas! _Mani Marte_?" when he saw Legolas slump forward onto the cold, stone floor. It only took him a second to realize that Legolas had fallen unconscious. Elrond, who had also realized what had happened, merely said, "Good. Now it will be easier to break the door. If he was awake he might have accidentally gotten in the way. Now all we need to do is find some way of prying or breaking this door down. Any ideas?"  
  
Thranduil suddenly thought of the torture room and he remembered seeing a scimitar that looked strong enough to pry the door open. He exclaimed, "Yes! The room that we saw earlier! It had many weapons that looked strong enough to pry the cell door open!" Elrond also remembered this and thought it an excellent idea. They left the other elves to stay with Legolas while they went to the other room.  
  
They quickly headed back to the room in which they had seen the scimitar. They reached the room considerably faster than it had taken them earlier to go from there to the dungeons. When they got there, Thranduil cautiously stepped inside and made for the weapon. He took it and quickly walked back out of the room, trying not to look at all the blood and torture devices.  
  
Elrond and Thranduil headed back for the dungeons with great haste. Within twenty minutes they arrived and hurried over to Legolas. Thranduil then asked one of the elves who had stayed behind with Legolas, "Did he awaken?" The Elf answered, "Nay, though he has been tossing and turning and speaking in his sleep." Thranduil looked inside the cell and indeed Legolas was tossing and turning.  
  
"We must be quick!" Elrond whispered. He stuck the scimitar near the hinges. He and Thranduil began pushing. After about 10 seconds the door gave a loud groan and broke, falling towards the two Elves. They jumped out of the way just as the door landed with a loud crash. Immediately after it hit the ground, Thranduil rushed inside the cell. 

Elrond cried, "We must hurry! Someone is sure to have heard that!" Thranduil scooped Legolas up in his arms, trying not to touch any of his wounds, which he found impossible. Legolas immediately began mumbling in his sleep again, clawing at an invisible figure. Thranduil held down his sons hands and kissed him tenderly upon his brow. "_Garo bo, ion-nin._"  
  
Just as they got to the door, they heard Orcs coming toward them. They slipped behind on of the cells and hid, away from view. No sooner had they done this, than the Orcs came running into the dungeon, arguing loudly.  
  
"Uklug! I know I heard something! Don't call me a liar! You probably couldn't hear it because of that thick skull of yours!"  
  
"I would have heard something Oknag! Besides, if I was you I wouldn't be insulting me unless you feel like dying a very painful death!"  
  
"If that Elf pulled something, I swear I am going to give him a very painful death!"  
  
"Not If I get to him first!"  
  
This arguing went on for quite some time as they moved slowly towards Legolas' cell. Then suddenly what they were arguing about was interrupted by a loud shriek.  
  
"HE'S GONE! Ush bub-gosh ug oish nog gush! Where are the guards?! Ish nob buish drush furg ful drusdul dush!"  
  
"I knew he was going to do something! Sharku should have let me kill him when I had the chance!"  
  
"Sound the alarm! Search everywhere!"  
  
Suddenly a loud Orc horn sounded, reverberating off the walls and creating an echo. More Orc cries sounded back. Both Oknag and Uklug began searching the dungeon. All of a sudden Uklug cried out, "Oknag! It smells like Elf over here!" Oknag came over and together they began advancing on the Elves.  
  
Just as the Orcs were getting close to them, more Orcs burst in, distracting Uklug and Oknag . They both began giving orders, clearly enjoying being in charge.  
  
"We've already searched the dungeon!"  
  
"Maybe if you hadn't been so slow..."  
  
"Search everywhere else!"  
  
"Do you think he could have found the hidden passage out?" asked one of the lesser Orcs.  
  
"Search!"  
  
Finally, the Orcs dispersed and the elves followed silently, hoping to find the way out. In the dim light, the saw a group of about four Orcs go through a concealed door. After waiting about ten minutes to make sure it was safe, the Elves followed. They made sure they could hear the Orcs, while carefully keeping their distance. It was pitch black and they had resolved to keep their hands in front of them, groping to make sure they did not run into the walls. Only Thranduil did not do this, as he had Legolas in his arms, but instead, made sure he was directly behind Elrond.  
  
All of a sudden they heard the Orcs stop walking. "Do we need to go all the way?" complained one of them. "No," said another, "I doubt the elf could have made it even this far. Especially with the poison Sharku gave him."  
  
"Let's just tell Uklug we checked the whole tunnel," a different one said. This was greeted by various acquiescing and soon the elves heard a door opening noisily and being slammed shut.  
  
The group of elves now made great haste forwards in the tunnel, praying it led them out of this endless labyrinth. Finally, after about thirty minutes, it began growing lighter. Soon they were presented with a door, which they pushed open cautiously. As soon as they stepped outside they realized it was early morning and Legolas' eyes fluttered open.

* * *

**To le**—is that you? 

**Mani marte?—**what happened?

**Garo bo ion nin**—Hold on my son  
  
Ok, my last sentence says Legolas' eyes fluttered open, which obviously means they were shut before. I know, as well as anyone should know had they read the Two Towers, that elves sleep with their eyes open. Well in this case 1: Legolas was unconscious and 2: he has been through a terrible ideal and has now gone into sleeping like a human. Ok? Right..... replies to reviews:  
  
**Sabrina: **Thanx for the reviews and telling me I had some elvish missing. Which btw is spelled Elvish with a _v_ not an _f_. Glad you like my story! Sorry about the anonymous review thing I got it fixed I hope! Umm what does 'sil' mean?  
  
**Irishancest: **Sorry you didn't like the chapter. It is a tragedy really. We Irish people really must stick together! Thanks for the review anyway!  
  
**Lady** **Lenna**: Thank you! I am abiding the wishes of your last review: getting him out... hee hee... or am I?  
  
**Kimi**: Eh heh heh heh.  
  
**Dark** **Angel60**: Finishing as quick as I can! Thanks for the review! It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
**Gilraen3**: Thank you for saying you will stick with me to the end. That means a lot to me. It really does. I give you thanks from the bottom of my heart. Hmm, people seem to say I leave cliffies... and I don't know why, LOL!.  
  
**MoroTheWolfGod**: Short and sweet. I look forward to your reviews, Moro! Thank you for taking the time!  
  
**Orlibloomsgirl**: Thank you for the compliment! ::blushes:: Please finish your story! I like yours better than mine!


	8. The Paths of Darkness

I'm baa-ack! New chapter just for you! Sorry it took so long! I was going to update the weekend before the weekend before last weekend, but then I couldn't get on the computer because I was sick all weekend and stuff. I couldn't update Halloween weekend because I was at my dad's house and I didn't have any of my files with me. I couldn't update last weekend because I was at my dads again and so on. I also didn't update because of all me other stories. I realize I may be losing readers with my slow updates so I just hope that you can bear with me and keep reading! I apologize!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.....Well.....then again, I do own the book, which means I own the pages, which means I own the words on the page which means I own the characters on the page! ^_^ *Irish QT looks at army of 6 inch Dwarves who are scowling at her*....or not.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed because if not for you.....well, I don't even want to imagine my late updates and bad chapters. You people make me feel special because you would review my story out of the other thousands *gets all teary eyed* er...dang it! I am NOT crying. The Sun was just too bright. *Irish QT's army of 6 inch Dwarves walk in and point out that it is 12:54 in the morning.* Er. Right. What I meant to say was....um. shoot! *racks brain for some sort of excuse*...maybe I will think of one by next chapter....until then....NO ONE is allowed to know I got....I got....I got.....TEARY EYED, OK! Fine! I said it!  
  
___________  
  
At seeing the sky and sun, Legolas blinked a few more times to make sure this wasn't a dream. Then he realized someone was holding him. He painfully turned his head upwards to see who it was. At seeing his father's face, he asked, "Mani Marte?" still not completely awake. Thranduil looked down at his son and answered, "We are escaping, my little Greenleaf." Legolas nodded, not really comprehending. His eyes held a dazed look, and he quickly fell back into unconsciousness. Thranduil moved Legolas into a more comfortable position and said, "Let us get out of this wretched place." Elrond nodded and they quickly made for Rivendell.  
  
The day was clear and bright, even if a little brisk. There were few clouds in the sky, and birds flitted around chirping loudly. The ground was rocky and there were few plants, or anything green for that matter. The group of Elves moved quickly as far away form the cave as possible. They were worried about Legolas. His fever was rising higher and higher as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He seemed to be having nightmares when he was asleep, but when he was awake, his pain caused him to feel as though living was a nightmare also. They had traveled considerably far by the time night fell over Middle Earth, taking into consideration that they had been carrying Legolas and they were on foot. They stopped by the side of a clear, cold stream.  
  
They set up camp and got a fire going. One of the elves got some water and set it to a boil. After the water was hot, Elrond picked up his pouch of Athelas and placed some in the water. Then he took some out and prepared to put it on Legolas' wounds, but when he pulled off the tunic, he and Thranduil gasped at the sight they saw. There were so many wounds Elrond didn't even have enough of the healing herb to put on half of his wounds. Legolas was slowly drifting away from life. They feared he might not last the night, and though they did not know it at the time, if it had not been for Elrond's healing skills, Legolas would have died that night. However, no matter how great the Elf Lord's healing skills were, there was not enough to save him without all of his herbs and healing items he had in Imladris. They needed to get Legolas there as quick as possible.  
  
Before the Sun rose the next morning, the Elves were on their way to Rivendell. Around midday, when the sun was high and beating down upon them, and they were but a few minutes away from Imladris and began to dare to hope, they heard loud hoof beats heading towards them.  
  
Suddenly the rider came into view upon a great roan stallion. They saw an elf sitting atop the great mount. As he came a bit closer, they saw that it was Ithil. He rode up and said "Thank the Valar you are alive." Then he looked down and saw Legolas' unconscious form in his father's arms. "Mani marte na din?" Thranduil replied, "Saruman. If—when Legolas gets better, he will have to tell us the whole story. For the moment his chances are slim; we need to get him inside Imladris where Elrond can fully help him." As he was saying this, they arrived at the gates of Rivendell. The guards opened the door while looking at the unconscious form in the Kings arms.  
  
Elrond said, "I need to help him as soon as possible. Thranduil, I need to take Legolas now." Thranduil looked down at the unconscious form of his son and reluctantly gave him to Elrond gently. Elrond hurried away and Thranduil finally tore his gaze from the retreating elf. He looked at his other, much healthier son, who looked as though he just ate Orc blood. (A/N: even though it may be a delicacy with Dwarves (in Fangorn...when Gimli eats it, and yes I know he doesn't really that's just a joke between me and my friends,) Elves don't exactly eat it for dessert. That was for my friend, Mari. Lol, Gim; Strawberry flavor!)  
  
Ithil felt sick. "If he dies it will be entirely my fault! I should never have left him father! He might still be alive if it weren't for me!" Thranduil turned sharply to his son and said, "Your brother still lives, does he not? There is always hope!" Ithil looked surprised at the sudden change of demeanor in his father though he did not make anymore comments.  
  
Thranduil hoped he sounded convincing because, he himself, felt there was no more hope, though he did not blame Ithil for Legolas' obvious torture. He blamed himself. 'I should have never let them go alone! Maybe if I had sent guards with them, none of this would have happened to Legolas!' Then he castigated himself for being such a hypocrite, 'I tell Ithil that there is hope, yet I do not believe it myself! What kind of father am I? If I ever meet Saruman again, he is going to wish he had never been born!' Aloud he said: "Come Ithil, let us see if we can be of any help to Elrond. A vala Manwe Legolas baro..."  
  
They arrived to see Elrond acrimoniously crying over Legolas. Thranduil quickly went over and said "Elrond, mani marte? Nar le mae?" Elrond looked up and said "Thranduil, we did not even see the extent of his wounds last night! I have seen him injured here before with Estel and the Twins, but this? This is inconceivable! If I ever see Saruman again, he will die!" His voice was laced with bitterness. "Though that would be of no help to Legolas...He has been poisoned. Somehow...we need someone to call him back to the light of this world before he leaves us forever."  
  
To Legolas it was a world of nightmares and dreams as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He foggily saw the dark shapes of his friends and family and heard somehow as they wept all about him. He was aware of the pain, though he couldn't associate why he was feeling it. He saw his world grow darker and darker as he faded away. Then, he heard someone distantly calling him back to the light.  
  
Ithil stood over Legolas and called him back. "Legolas it is me, Ithil; you brother...you cannot leave me here all alone! Never lose hope nin muindor...you have held on this long...you have survived all you have been through...you can't give up now! Come back to us, we need you!" Ithil was just about to give up when suddenly Legolas weakly opened his eyes, though they remained unfocused and glazed. He looked as though he was trying to say something, but he did not have the strength. His father stood over him and said, "Hush, Legolas. Idh. You need sleep and you need to fight the darkness that is holding onto you. Rest." Legolas looked as though he still wanted to say something, but Thranduil began stroking his forehead and whispering soft words to him in elvish. Legolas quickly fell asleep and his fever began to diminish, yet it still remained higher than it should be.  
  
Ithil would not leave his side until finally Elrond and Thranduil ordered him to get some sleep. Then the same happened with Thranduil who put up a large fight until he finally conceded to get some sleep.  
  
Sometime in the following days while Elrond was in the room watching over Legolas, he heard a racket going on in the hallway. He hurried outside to see who it was that would be making such a noise. As soon as he stepped outside of the room he saw a sight. Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel were all loudly arguing with Erestor, the family adviser.  
  
"But you are hurt! You must go to get help!" Erestor was saying.  
  
"Please! Its just a few minor cuts and—" Suddenly he was interrupted as Elrond burst into the conversation. "It will be up to me whether you have only 'a few minor cuts' or not."  
  
Suddenly all three of the 'elves' saw him and cried "Adar!" Elrond was grabbed up in a hug and he commented, "Really, is it your goal to ruin all of my robes?"  
  
Then another voice entered the conversation "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Elladan and Elrohir both turned around and simultaneously said "Ithil!" Ithil merely remarked, "What were you expecting? A dancing dwarf?" Then he said, "It's good to see you again! Who is your friend?" Elladan and Elrohir both grabbed Ithil in a hug and said, "Ah, yes that is Estel, 'the human.'" Estel made a face and said: "Gee thanks, you two are a load of help." Ithil stepped up and held out his hand "It's nice to finally meet you, Estel. Legolas has told me much about you."  
  
Then Elladan said, "That's right, where is Legolas?" A shadow passed over both Ithil's and Elrond's faces, and immediately Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir knew something was wrong. "What happened?" Estel asked urgently. Everyone knew the human and the elf had made a special bond when they first met. Then he repeated Elladan's question, "Where is he?" Ithil did not say anything so Elrond answered for him. "He is in the healing room" he pointed to the door he just came out of. Estel didn't budge; "Why? What happened?" Elrond breathed heavily and responded "He was captured...by Saruman...that is all I can tell you." Estel hurried to the room his foster father had pointed at and stepped inside.  
  
He saw Legolas' father sitting beside the bed, looking dejectedly down at his son, who was lying there tossing and turning; he was covered in a sheen of sweat. Thranduil turned to see who was here and saw the human. "Estel...I trust you are here to see my son?" The ranger nodded and carefully stepped towards the bed. The first thing he saw was Legolas had his eyes closed and that alone made him fear for his friend. The only other time Estel had seen Legolas with his eyes closed was when he had been badly injured after their 'incident'.  
  
He stood next to the bed and softly said: "Legolas? Answer me! It is me, Estel! Legolas? Please wake up!" However, the figure on the bed did no more than stir a bit and whimper softly. After he did this the twins came in, still just as wounded as they were before. Even Estel was wounded, though they paid little heed, seeing as how he always seemed to be hurt in some way or another.  
  
The twins came over to Legolas' side and whispered softly to him in elvish. No one could distinguish what they said, even the elves couldn't with their sharp hearing. But immediately after they did this Legolas stirred again and turned over weakly to his back. He opened his eyes again and said "Elladan? Elrohir? I dreamed Estel was here also. And my father and my brother." He said all this as though it was still a dream and none of this was really happening.  
  
Thranduil, hearing Legolas speak, rushed over to him and said "Legolas. 'Tis real. Not a dream. I am really here. So are your brother and Estel. You are free! Saruman will never hurt you again! (A/N: Lady Lenna are you happy now? He is free and his father just told him that Saruman will never hurt him again......I mean sure.....since I am the author I could easily just suddenly make Legolas appear at Orthanc and get tortured again....it all comes down to what a man can do and what a man can't do....but in any case....Elrond and Thranduil and Ithil and Estel and the twins and...etc, all want to kill Saruman soooo...)  
  
Legolas dazedly looked up, though he seemed to be in much better health than he had been the past few days. "Adar?" Thranduil replied "Aye, ion nin? I am here for you." Seeing that Thranduil obviously wanted to be left alone with Legolas the others left quietly. Legolas said "Ada...I was so afraid I would never see you again......or Ithil...or even the light of day! All I could think about was Ithil's last words to me 'never to lose hope'.....but, Ada, it was so hard...I couldn't keep hope...every day was the same routine. Every day the beasts would come back for me...every night I dreamed about it..." Though Legolas tried to hold them back, the tears began flowing out of his silver-sapphire eyes down his cheeks. Thranduil held Legolas close to him and said, "Its ok, my little Greenleaf; you are safe now! He won't hurt you again. Shh.....its ok, its ok." Legolas buried his head in his fathers shoulder and by the time he stopped crying, the King's sleeve was soaked. He pulled his head away and said "I love you, Ada." Thranduil once again held Legolas close and said "I love you too, Legolas."  
  
They stayed this way for some time until finally they broke apart at a knocking at the door.  
  
________________.  
  
Mani marte?—what happened?  
  
Mani marte na din?—what happened to him?  
  
A vala manwe Legolas baro—May Manwe order Legolas live[s]  
  
Nar le mae?—Are you well?  
  
Nin muindor—my brother  
  
Ok.....I got this chapter out considerably faster than the last one so.... Reviews anyone? I like reviews.......in fact......I don't know if any of you noticed, but I also got a rather amusing flame. I mean the person who wrote it did totally destroy me but I found it rather amusing. Hmmmm... Anywho. Well. Ummm well sorry, that chapter was kind of cheesyish weird, I know. Amin Hiraetha, edhored anim, saes! Replies to reviews:  
  
Lady Lenna: Out ok? You happy now? Hope so. Though you know, now Legolas has to relive it all over again. It will be just like old times! He has to go through horrible emotional torture now! And who is saying Saruman can't haunt him in his dreams and thoughts? Ohhhhh.......now this could be interesting. Thanks for reviewing! *Starts whistling happily at the thought of more torture*  
  
Gilraen3: Thank you for the review! I bet I am really testing your promise now... Sorry for the wait!  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: There. Fast as I could. Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
DarkAngel60: Yeah...he is out...for the moment... and umm...you might want to keep reading...something is going to happen very soon, that will surprise everyone... even you! But, by the sound of your review, I think you will like the surprise. Geez, you're as evil as I am to Legolas! Hee. Btw: Legolas is MINE!!!!! I apologize for the late update. I explained why earlier in the chappie. Thank you for your support!  
  
Iavala: Thank you! You're lucky you just started reading and asking for an update, everyone else has had to wait over a month, lol.  
  
Star-Stallion: Hannen le, mellon nin! Glad you liked it!  
  
ElvenprincesswarriorofMirkwood: whoa, long name but I like it! Thanx for the review!  
  
Gimli: Thank you! See, Dark Angel! Legolas is mine! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HACHOO! *shakes head* wow. That was a real doozy. (did you know that 'wow' spelled backwards is 'wow'?) wow. Pretty cool, No?  
  
This sucks: Sorry you feel that way. Might want to watch the language though. And how do you know I am not in 1st grade right now? I could be for all you know. Hope that maybe you change your mind someday. I would appreciate if you did not insult my reviewers, however. You may destroy my story and I all you want, but do NOT EVER be rude in any way, shape, or form to my reviewers AGAIN! Is that clear?  
  
Elessara: What can I say to my dear friend the Acorn King? Dina! Lol, jk. Yes Aragorn is cool. But Legolas is more fun to torture. Oh hee hee that's funn-ee! Saavy?  
  
Lainfaer: Oh I really like your name! Er, sorry about the cliffy. But King Thranduil did get his son back like you said! So that counts doesn't it? Or not...  
  
Hmmm........I feel like singing. Hope you all had a great Halloween (Even though it was like three weeks ago) and got lots of candy! Yum. Cheesecake. Please review!  
  
*starts singing* I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts.... There they are just standing in a row... Dum dum dumm... Take one Small one, Put it in your head Rattle it around till' *6 inch Dwarves walk in and start congo line wearing coconuts on their heads* oookkkk. Maybe the Twins SHOULD have expected a dancing dwarf...lol  
  
---Irish QT 


	9. Never Free From Evil

Thranduil called out, "Come in," clearly, albeit reluctantly. They broke apart as the door opened, revealing Lord Elrond and Estel. The Lord of Imladris' gray eyes flicked from Legolas to his father and he apologetically said, "I must re-bandage Legolas' wounds. I am sorry. Estel also wished to see him." Thranduil nodded and said: "I understand. I am obviously not the only here that cares for my little Greenleaf." Legolas blushed at the nickname that he had had since he was a young Elfling.  
  
Estel had never heard it before. However, the young ranger made no comment about it as he would have, had Legolas been perfectly well. Instead, he stepped inside the room towards Legolas. Thranduil stood up reluctantly and hugged Legolas once more before heading away as if he did not trust to leave Legolas ever again. He paused briefly as he passed Estel and put his hand upon the human's shoulder. He looked the ranger in the eye and said quietly, "Take care of him, Estel."  
  
Estel nodded once before heading towards the now unoccupied seat beside Legolas' bed. He sat there quietly while his foster father took care of Legolas. He gave the Elfling some draught that would help him heal and re- bandaged some of his wounds.  
  
When he was finally done after what seemed like an hour to Estel, but was in reality only about ten minutes, Elrond said, "Be careful Legolas, I don't want any of your bandages to be messed up, and drink the potion I gave you. Don't over exert yourself, and I do wish to speak with you later about your definition of: 'fine'." Legolas smiled weakly and Elrond left the two alone.  
  
Estel sat quietly for a few moments before saying, "How are you feeling?" Legolas' immediate response was: "Fine." The young ranger responded to that: "No wonder my father said he wished to speak with you about your definition of 'fine'. No offense, Legolas, but...For some strange reason that I just can't fathom, I don't think you are fine." Legolas chuckled for a few seconds before clutching at his chest and saying, "Ugh, remind me not to laugh for a month! It hurts too much!"  
  
Estel laughed at this and replied, "That may be hard with the twins around." They sat there quietly for a few more moments before finally Estel exclaimed, "Legolas, what happened?!"  
  
Legolas knew that question would be coming sometime soon from the curious human. He winced inwardly and said, "Please, I would rather not talk about it at the moment. Maybe someday I will tell you. Please don't be offended. Its not that I don't trust you, it's just..........Please understand. All I can tell you is: Saruman is traitor......he...he, well my brother and I had been traveling here and....I was captured. He took me deep into the darkness of the caves.  
  
"There he...he tortured me. Every day. Every night. That's all I can say at the moment. I have not the heart to tell you the rest; for me the pain and grief is still too near." Legolas closed his eyes briefly and looked away. But Estel was not fooled; he saw the pain and nightmarish remembrance Legolas' silver sapphire eyes. But when he turned back to face Aragorn his face held no expression. Only his bright eyes gave away any sign of feeling.  
  
"Avo iosto, mellon nin. You do not have to tell me anything now. I am not offended. I understand." Estel once more took in his best friend's appearance. He was certainly in the worst shape he had been in his entire life. He was covered with bandages from head to toe quite literally. His natural elven glow was not there as it normally was. That really worried Estel.  
  
Normally to see Legolas, you just felt this overwhelming urge to laugh and have fun and enjoy life. Now when you looked at him, you just felt like either holding him and never letting go, or maybe crying. Even when he did laugh or smile, it seemed somewhat forced.  
  
Legolas shifted a little and winced as he jarred his arm against the mattress. They sat in a long silence until suddenly it was broken as the door burst open with no sign of warning. Two elves tumbled in bickering about something.  
  
"I want to tell him, Elladan!'  
  
"No, I should be the one to tell him!"  
  
"Why you? He likes me better anyway!"  
  
"Because I was the one that gave it to him, Elrohir! Besides he does not! He likes me better!"  
  
Both of them turned and said in unison: "Legolas, I want to show you something!"  
  
The two identical elves glared at each other for a few seconds before breaking out laughing. Legolas and Estel just stared at them before also laughing. None of them could quite figure out what was so funny, but they laughed anyway. "Are you well enough to stand up and walk?" asked Elladan.  
  
"Of course!" Legolas replied indignantly. He tried to get off the bed, but was hit with an overwhelming dizziness and fell down upon the soft bed again. He tried once again and this time stayed up, but swayed a little. The twins rolled their eyes and went over to each side of him and gave him support.  
  
"Clearly not," they said together. Legolas was stubborn, but in the end, he accepted the support from Elladan and Elrohir. They led him outside towards a stream. Estel followed, as curious as Legolas was. They sat him down upon the lush green grass and said, "Legolas look at this tree."  
  
They pointed at a tree about the same height, if not a little taller than them. Legolas furrowed his brows for a moment before exclaiming: "Is that my tree?!"  
  
The twins nodded enthusiastically and said, "See how it has grown in just one year? You have a way with trees, mellon nín."  
  
They sat there for about twenty more minutes when suddenly Thranduil and Elrond burst in on the scene.  
  
"Legolas! Why are you out of bed? I thought I told you not to over exert yourself!"  
  
"I was...enjoying the view with El', El', and Estel?" Prompted Legolas.  
  
Elladan spoke: "Ada, this is the tree Legolas planted last year. We had to show him!"  
  
Elrond said, "Ai, Elbereth! What did I do? Elladan, Elrohir, you know Legolas is supposed to be resting."  
  
"I needed some fresh air," Legolas said in defense of his friends. "They decided to help me."  
  
Thranduil said, "Well, I think you have had enough fresh air for now, Greenleaf. Time to go back in. You are never going to get well if you don't rest."  
  
"Ok, ok." Legolas stood up too fast again and was once again hit with a wave of dizziness. He swayed backwards onto his father who got him. Thranduil raised an eyebrow and said, "Still fine, ion?"  
  
Legolas smiled sheepishly and after everyone else was ready they left with Thranduil and Estel supporting Legolas. They had barely gone a few steps when suddenly Legolas jerked backwards. Thranduil and Estel were not ready and he got out of their arms. He hit the ground, his eyes closed and his breathing uneven.  
  
__________  
  
Legolas stood beside a peaceful river. The steady rhythm of the river lulled him to sleep. It gave the sense of peace to anyone who was honored enough to be around it. He sat beside it and breathed in the fresh air deeply. He lay down and let the sun kiss his fair features, enjoying the warmth. Suddenly the sun seemed to darken and dark clouds began to roll in. He sat up and looked around for any sign of anything in this peaceful setting.  
  
Then, all of a sudden a large group of Orcs burst in from beside him on the clearing. He turned in horror to run, but there were more Orcs behind him. He turned again and again, looking for an escape route but he could find none. He reached for an arrow, but found no such thing. He was weaponless and once again at their mercy. He tried to find a way out, but he was surrounded by the foul beasts.  
  
Abruptly they all suddenly attacked him, and dove on him. He couldn't breathe and he felt himself being stabbed over and over. He felt himself being killed. Suddenly darkness took him and he was in a long dark hallway. He took one cautious step and began moving forward for what seemed like hours. Finally he appeared before who he knew was Mandos and he finally realized he was dead.  
  
He felt himself sigh in relief at peace forever. He wished his family and friends best of luck and prepared himself to be taken on. However, instead Mandos spoke in a loud, commanding voice. "You are not worthy to be here! You are not worthy to be an elf. Be gone!"  
  
Legolas opened his mouth in a silent scream as he was suddenly being pushed through another dimension. However, instead of going back to the Orcs he was in a dark cell. A dark cell he remembered all too well. Saruman's face loomed up in front of him and he felt a thousand whips and brands and fire overwhelming him. He screamed a long and tortured scream that was filled with agony. Over his scream he heard Saruman's voice. "I hope you did not think you were free from me, my pretty. You will be mine once again!"  
  
"ADA!!!!!!!!" Legolas screamed once more. His cry was pleading and agonizing.  
  
~~~  
  
"Legolas, Legolas, echuivo!" Thranduil shook Legolas lightly while the others all stood around anxiously. Legolas opened his eyes and looked around not knowing where he was. He was still upset from the dream and his vision was not clear. He could not see his father was holding him, or that his friends were around him. He only saw Saruman and Orcs. He lashed his fists out at his father and tried to get away. His father touched his shoulder and Legolas jerked away abruptly. "Baw. Baw. Baw.........Saes, baw," Legolas whimpered.  
  
"Legolas, its ok, its all right. Its me, Ada, don't worry, your safe now."  
  
Legolas wanted to say, 'No I'm not' but instead what came out of his mouth was: "Mani marte?"  
  
Thranduil said, "I...I don't really know. We were all walking when suddenly you just blacked out and fell. You began murmuring things like 'No. No. No.' Then you...you screamed." Thranduil stopped for a moment remembering the scream that was just torn from his son's throat. "Then, you cried out my name." Tears came to Thranduil's eyes as he remembered the cry. It was filled with an emotion he had never heard from Legolas before.  
  
"Legolas, will you not tell us what happened? A burden shared is a burden halved," Thranduil asked gently.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath and said, "I...I will...but please, Ada...Could we do this alone...with just you and Brannon Elrond?"  
  
He looked over to see what his friends reactions would be to the request.  
  
_______  
  
Baw: No  
  
Saes: Please  
  
Horrible place to end a chapter, I know...but...hmm I wonder what their reaction *will* be? At least I posted a chapter! Merry Christmas everyone! RotK is BRILLIANT! I don't want to give anything away if you haven't seen it, but I will say it is Brilliant! (However, I am guessing you have all seen it by now.) It is the BEST MOVIE IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!!! (Along with FOTR, TTT, POTC...)  
  
DarkAngel60: Ha! Legolas and I already got married! You haven't read my other story...the one I posted in JUNE! We already got married! Take that! Legolas would never be disloyal, so through deductive reasoning, I know he did not write that review, you know why? Because you should never go against a Sicilian when death is the line! Bwa ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha h-- *Keels over dead.* *not!* Anywho...Have you seen 'The Princess Bride'? Because where I got that last part from with the Sicilian (Vizzini) and everything. Yeah. Well. Anywho. Thanx for the review!  
  
Gimli: Thank you for defending me, my friend.  
  
Legolas: Umm..well now I feel like I am talking to myself...in any case...don't worry. I know you would not be disloyal to me. *mutters under breath* DarkAngel.... *voice goes back to normal.* *Army of 6 inch Dwarves start dancing.*  
  
Lainfaer: I feel like such an idiot. Of course you used to be Gilraen3! Well thank you for putting me on your faves list! Um....I guess this was not faster than before, but I really am trying! Thanks for your support!  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Not that quick, but here!  
  
Iavala: Soon...Right....I am not sure I know that meaning of the word. *Goes and looks it up in dictionary* Soon.....oh dear.....lol. Hope you liked the chapter!  
  
Star-Stallion: Thank you! Ok, I wont pay attention to him/her! LOL. Cant wait for your next update! Here you go!  
  
Well. That about wraps it up I think. Sorry if I missed anyone! Go right on and tell me if I did not reply so I can in the next chapter which, hopefully, will be posted sooner. Happy New Year everybody! See you in 2004!!!!! 


	10. Dark Messenger

This chapter was considerably faster, right? I mean I updated on the 30th of December and it hasn't even been a whole month yet! Now we are already in 2004! Anywho.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or anything even distantly related to it. Any lines you recognize are either Tolkien's or Peter Jackson's who are both, in my opinion, geniuses. Unless however it is a line I tend to repeat throughout the story. I do own Ithil! Go me! Well, at least the character Ithil in this story. I do not own the name. It is an elvish word invented by Tolkien which would therefore mean, the name is his invention. But the character is mine. Boo ya! Go me!  
  
Happy b-day Orli! 27!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Legolas looked over at the twins who did not look at all surprised at his request. The merely said, "We'll be around." They winked at Legolas before continuing. "Creating mischief and wreaking havoc if you need us."  
  
Legolas threw them a grateful look while their father threw them an exasperated look. They laughed and left whistling merrily. Now it was only Estel, Lord Elrond, and his father. Estel stepped up closer to Legolas and said quietly: "I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me." He left the offer standing as he trailed off. Legolas smiled and said, "I know, mellon nin. I know.hannon le." Estel smiled back though there was sadness etched into his eyes. He turned and walked away slowly, unknowingly following in his brothers' footsteps.  
  
Now, Legolas was left alone with his father and Lord Elrond. In fact, Legolas began to wonder why he had not seen his brother. He had just begun to worry something might have happened, when suddenly Ithil burst in on the scene. He looked as though he had just run from the other side of Imladris, which was in fact where Legolas' room was. He saw Legolas and immediately said: "Where have you been! You had me worried, Legolas!" Then suddenly his stern face left and a softer one appeared with eyes full of brotherly love. "I missed you, muindor nin."  
  
Legolas smiled sadly and replied, "I missed you also."  
  
Now Elrond said, "You do not have to speak of it now, if that is your wish, Legolas." Legolas looked over at his brother, then at his father and took a deep breath. "I will tell the story now, and mayhap my dreams will not be so dark." His tone sounded as though he was trying to convince himself of what he just said. He prayed silently to the Valar to give him strength and began his tale.  
  
"I daresay Ithil has told what he knows. Now I shall continue on, where he could not."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Legolas did not know how long they stayed there. He felt the tale had gone for hours and hours on end, even though he was an elf and did not normally feel the passing of time. Some places he would falter and have horrible memories. There he would need to breathe in deep and remember that his father had promised he was safe now. He was not able to look at his father or Ithil or Lord Elrond, because he was sure if he saw their faces he would not be able to continue.Finally he finished his part of the tale and dared to look up. They all had tears upon their faces and suddenly Ithil burst out: "I am so sorry, Legolas!"  
  
Legolas looked at him confused and asked, "Why?"  
  
Ithil replied: "This is my entire fault! You would never have had to gone through this if I had not deserted you. And all the time you were there you got tortured because you would not give the whereabouts of me!"  
  
Suddenly Legolas understood the look in his brother eyes that he had had since when Legolas saw him again. Ithil blamed himself. Legolas looked straight into his brothers' eyes and responded: "Ithil, le lasto an enni. Do not blame yourself for this! You did not desert me. You had to leave. Or do you think it would have been better if Saruman had had both of us to torture? Do you really think he would have given me up just because he had you? Nay, my brother. You did the right thing. Please do not blame yourself." Legolas held his brother's eyes until Ithil finally looked away, unable to hold the intense look in Legolas' eyes. "Please," said Legolas again.  
  
Ithil looked up once more and replied, "Very well, Legolas. I shall try not to, but I am not making any promises. For the guilt of your pain lies heavy upon my heart."  
  
Legolas turned to look at his father who had still said nothing. The proud elven king once more had tears shining in his eyes and on his face. Lord Elrond's eyes shone with tears also, though they did not fall as many as his fathers' tears.  
  
"Legolas," his father finally croaked out, though he did not finish the sentence.  
  
Legolas waved his hand slightly and said, "Let us just forget about it. It is the past now and should not hold any effect over me anymore. I always seem to bring chaos with me to your household when I visit, Lord Elrond. I apologize for that and ask your forgiveness. I also wanted to thank you for your kindness in putting up with me and healing my wounds."  
  
The first part was in a strange tone and as he said it, he lowered his face. Elrond could have sworn he saw a flash of pain in his eyes as he spoke about forgetting the past, but when he looked up again his eyes were devoid of any emotion. Elrond knew that Legolas could never forget the past, but he sure seemed to be trying to. Elrond nodded to help him along and said, "Yes, perhaps we can find some food. I doubt Legolas has had a good decent meal in a while and there will be a feast tonight in his honor."  
  
Legolas blushed slightly before responding, "Thank you, brannon nin. I am honored that you should have a feast just for me."  
  
"Nonsense, little Greenleaf," said Elrond with a twinkle in his eye. Legolas blushed and Ithil laughed. Thranduil wrapped his arm around his son's waist to give him support. Legolas looked gratefully at him and hugged his father tightly. They began their walk towards the rooms to get ready.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The way there, his father was still quiet. He had only said one word since Legolas' story, and that had been his name. He had left some parts out of the tale, such as the flames. He did not want pity, and nor did he want his father to feel worse. And if he was quite honest with himself, he did not want to relive that torture and he knew he would if he spoke of it. He did not know if his father or anyone else and realized that he had left out a major part of his tale.  
  
When they arrived at his room, Elrond helped him to a chair and left, sensing Thranduil wanted to be alone with his son. Ithil also left, after making sure his brother was ok and comfortable. As soon as they both left, Thranduil stood up and walked over to the window. When he turned back around, there were tears in his eyes. "I am truly sorry, ion nin. Maybe if I had sent warriors with you, you would not have been through the torture you had to survive. Legolas, look at me."  
  
Legolas looked up into his father's bright eyes and Thranduil said, "Tell me truthfully. Did you leave something out of your tale?"  
  
Legolas' eyes widened at the mention of that, and he knew he could not lie. He never was able to. He replied after a few long seconds, "Yes, adar. I am sorry. Maybe, I will be able to speak of it someday.and when I can.you will be the first to know. I promise. But please, for the moment, do not ask of me to speak of it. It will bring to many nightmares with it."  
  
"Very well," answered the Elvenking. "Now, maybe we should get ready for the feast. You can't be missing when its in honor of you.though you've been known to do just that. Let's find you something nice to wear. Perhaps Elladan or Elrohir have something you can borrow?"  
  
"Perhaps," responded Legolas without really thinking about it. What was really on his mind was a young human ranger. His father sensed this and said, "I'll just let you find them on your own, alright?"  
  
"Hannon le, ada," replied Legolas.  
  
His father left the room and Legolas also left the room, albeit more slowly and with a limp. He soon made it to a room near Elladan and Elrohir's and knocked in a rhythmic sounding knock five times. Tap tap tap tap tap.  
  
'Tap tap' a knock sounded back. The door opened slowly and Estel's face appeared at the door. He opened it all the way at seeing Legolas. "Why have you come, Legolas?" asked Estel.  
  
"You know perfectly well why, Estel. I have seen the sense of betrayal in your eyes. Saes, mellon nin, do not think that I do not trust you. That is not the reason I did not speak of my torture in front of you. I am just not ready. I promise that when the time comes.you will hear the story, though I think you might not find it so entertaining."  
  
The young ranger looked into Legolas' eyes and replied, "I know, mellon nin. I know." Estel said using Legolas' words earlier without realizing it. Then he grinned wolfishly. "Now what say we get ready for the feast tonight. I have heard stories in which you chose to.how shall I put this? Ah yes! Not show up for your own feast." He trailed off leaving the sentence hanging while he tried to control his laughter.  
  
"Yes, Estel. Perhaps we should." Legolas said diplomatically though his eyes betrayed other feelings. Playfulness and also torment..pain and wisdom.Legolas.  
  
*~end flashback~*  
  
Legolas smiled sadly and shrugged. "That, my friends, is pretty much the entire tale. There is not much more to say."  
  
He finally dared to look up at everyone's faces.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Omigosh! Aren't you all so proud of me! I actually updated before a month! Go me! *does victory dance* Eep! That, *cough* was not a.cliffie.was it? Looks around nervously..Yay! I finally got back to the present! The fellowship is back and I can't wait to find out what they are going to do! Please, please, please update soon! Oh. Wait. This isn't a review is it? Darn it. I have to write the chapter, don't I? :: starts to write next chapter::  
  
Soon! I will attempt to update soon! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLANDO! Orli turned 27 today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARA! My friend Sara had a birthday also! She turned, ::cough:: 88. ::cough:: I must have something in my throat. Anywho.. This chapter shall be dedicated to: Saragorn the Acorn King.  
  
Btw: When you guys have a birthday, let me know. Then I can make sure to mention it in the chapter so people all over the world can wish you a happy b-day along with me! Thanx a ton for all the lovely reviews.  
  
Question: Which is heavier: a.) A ton of bricks b.) A ton of feathers c.) They are equal. Go ahead and put the answer in your review. And now, review replies!  
  
Bookworm, .303: Thank you. I have also noticed that. I wince when I look at the first few chapters.Thanx to helpful reviewers and paying attention in English class.I have learned much since then.not nearly enough however. Soon you will see their reaction! Next chapter! I promise!  
  
Colagreenleaf: Thanx! That makes me feel so special! I hope you continue to read!  
  
Silver kitsune: Whoa. Ok let me reply to each chapter review.  
  
1: Thank you.even though you have read the first chapter when you wrote that! *blush*  
  
2: I love the tongue of elvish. I'm sure I must have some elvish blood in me! I am Irish! *6 inch dwarves look at Irish QT strangely.* Hey! Don't be mean.I know being Irish is irrevelent! Grr.. they annoy me.  
  
3: A class? Wow.thanks! Greebwood forest? Nope..i didn't know that.jk..I know you mean Greenwood. Yes, I knew.Thank you for telling me though! I always love it when reviewers give me facts! And helpful advice! You guys are what make the story go on! Thank you so much!  
  
4: Yes. In the beginning he wasn't so bad.but then he was a bad wizard. *Drags Saruman over and slaps him on hand* Bad Sharky! So I made him an evil corrupt wizard.*thinks for a second* wait.he is a corrupt wizard isn't he? Hmm  
  
5: Yes. Gimli is cool. Very cool. My friend is called Gimli. Anywho.  
  
6: Yes, but at least you weren't reading while I had the cliffie up! *Smiles and nods* I. Am. An. Optimist.  
  
7: Yes.alive. *cough*  
  
8: Yes, Estel is Aragorn. That was the name the elves called him and I like to think him and Legolas were like brothers to each other.  
  
9: Oh.Mari is a good friend of mine.sorry if I confused you..its a joke between us. I shall try to update soon! Wait. I did update..anywho.thank you!  
  
Reverspots: yeah, they must be! You will find out their reactions next chapter! I promise!  
  
Lainfaer: I do seem to end the chapter in the worst place, don't I? *giggles* Oops.here you go! Not that the end of this chapter is much better.I will try to update soon!  
  
Aly K: Whoa.did you guys like all get together or something.suddenly everyone is asking about the Fellowship's reactions! Creepy. No longer coincidence, conspiracy. Lol, I laughed when you said, "let me tell you something.JERK!" I mean it. I literally like fell out of my chair and I don't know why I found it so amusing, but I did!  
  
Orlibloomsgirl: Thank you for reviewing, Alyssa! That makes me feel very special! I hope school is going good!  
  
Ok. I promise I will try to update SOON. Thank you everyone who reviewed! You inspired me! 


	11. It All Fades to Black

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Any lines you recognize most likely belong to J.R.R Tolkien or Peter Jackson. Unless, of course, it is a repetitive line of mine that you have heard far too many times and is now getting annoying because you've read it so many times...

OVER 100 REVIEWS! Thank you all so much! I couldn't have gotten one hundred reviews without you! (No. Seriously. I couldn't have. LOL!--Yes, I crack myself up. No, not like an egg. ) But seriously, without your feedback and support, I doubt this story would have gotten so far... So I guess I'm just trying to say... Thank you all _SO_ much!

* * *

Legolas gazed across the company, his eyes seeming to be distant. At last, he turned to each and every one. Boromir, whose gaze was hard andunrelenting, but strangely compassionate. Gimli, whose normally prideful eyes were now cast downward, almost seeming to be a sign of respect. The hobbits, they sat still, frowns adoring their small faces. Aragorn's gaze was regretful and melancholic. Gandalf smiled encouragingly at the prince. 

Aragorn gazed into his friend's weary eyes and realized that the elven prince was tired beyond reason, and in no state to even discuss the story with the others. It had worn him, going through all his torment again. He could see Legolas was putting on his mask again--the one that hid his pain and weariness; but Aragorn knew him too well. He knew he was silently aching and weary; excluding the fact Legolas had relived his torture while telling the tale in the mid of the night. He coughed slightly and said, "I suggest you all get some rest. Night falls often it would seem here, but soon it will be morning and night will be a long ways away." He turned to Gandalf. "How much further is it, do you remember?"

The wizard looked thoughtful before replying, "If my memory is reliable, we should be able to reach the bridge of Khazad-dum tomorrow." He frowned slightly before saying his next comment. "It just seems strange..."

Aragorn frowned in confusion, "What does?"

Gandalf shook his head and replied, "Forgive an old man for speaking to himself. Pay no heed to what I said. However, I do agree with Aragorn. You should all rest ere we leave again."

Pippin struggled to cover a yawn and crawled over to where he had been sleeping before. "Legolas," he called out softly. Legolas walked over to where the little hobbit was and kneeled down before replying, "Aye, tithen min?"

Pippin said shyly, "I just wanted you to know, I think you are very brave." Legolas smiled slightly as Pippin succumbed to sleep. Soon all the hobbits were asleep, as was Boromir and Gimli. Aragorn and Gandalf were still awake. "Legolas," called out Aragorn softly, so as not to wake the rest of the company. "Get some sleep. You look as though you need it."

Legolas was about to protest, but he was too tired for once. For one of the few times in his life, he stopped being stubborn and instead laid down and almost instantly fell into dreamless sleep--the only restful sleep he had gotten since before Moria.

* * *

In a few hours, Aragorn and Gandalf woke them all up and prepared to leave. "Good morning!" said Gandalf. "For morning it is again at last. I was right, you see. We are high up on the east side of Moria. Before today is over we ought to find the Great Gates and see the waters of Mirrormere lying in the Dimrill Dale before us." 

"I shall be glad," said Gimli. "I have looked on Moria, and it is very great, but it has become dark and dreadful; and we have found no sign of my kindred. I doubt now that Balin ever came here."

After they had breakfasted Gandalf decided to go on again at once. "We are tired, but we shall rest better when we are outside," he said. "I think that none of us will wish to spend another night in Moria."

Following Gandalf's lead, the company passed under the northern arch. They found themselves in a wide corridor. As they went along a glimmer grew stronger, and they saw it came through a doorway on their right. It was high and flat-topped, and the stone door was upon its hinges, standing half open. Beyond it was a large square chamber. Gimli began to run towards it quickly.

"Gimli!" shouted Gandalf, but to no avail. They walked in to find him sobbing, and Legolas felt a twinge of sympathy for the Dwarf. "Here it is written in the tongues of men and dwarves:

BALIN SON OF FUNDIN  
LORD OF MORIA."

"He is dead then," said Gandalf. "I feared it was so." Gimli cast his hood over his face, weeping.

* * *

Gandalf handed his hat and staff to Pippin. He then picked up a large book out of a skeleton's hands and dusted it off. He opened it and blew dust out of it while some of its pages fell out. 

"We must move on. We cannot linger," said Legolas quietly to Aragorn, who nodded. Something was troubling him greatly. Gandalf began reading the Dwarvish (and in some parts, the elvish) from the book on the floor about what had happened. Then he abruptly finished with _'they are coming._' Suddenly a loud noise from beyond Gandalf made Legolas nearly jump until he saw it was just one of the Hobbits, Pippin. He had touched a skeleton and caused it to fall, as well as the chains and drums that were with it. Pippin immediately snapped around to look at Gandalf.

They rest of the skeleton had finally finished falling as well as the drum and chain and Legolas winced at the sound it made. Surely every living creature in Moria had heard that noise!

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf said angrily, while taking back his possessions, "Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity!"

Suddenly Legolas heard drums from afar and he whipped around to look at Gandalf. _Doom, doom_; drums sounded. Apparently he had heard them too, as he looked as though he was straining to hear something. In a few moments they had grown loud enough for the rest of the Fellowship to hear. '_Doom, doom_...' Then came loud battle cries and Legolas recognized them immediately, for he had heard them so many times before. "Orcs," he spat out, as if the words had a foul taste.

_'Doom, doom'_ came the drum-beat and the walls shook.

"They are coming!" he cried.

"We cannot get out," said Gimli.

"Slam the doors and wedge them!" shouted Aragorn.

Boromir ran to the door and stuck his head out. He quickly ducked as an arrow came whistling past his head.

Aragorn said: "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" and pushed the hobbits back.

Aragorn then ran forward towards the doors. He and Boromir shut the door tightly. Then Boromir cried, with alarm on his face, "They have a cave troll!"

Legolas threw them axes to bolt the door with, even as he readied himself for the oncoming battle. Then Legolas and Aragorn then took up positions by the door and readied their bows and arrows, carefully drawing back the stringand holding it taut and steady.Gimli jumped up on his cousin's tomb and growled: "Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

Now there came a great banging at the door and the smallest of cracks appeared. Legolas shot an arrow; it flew straight into a crack in the door, killing the Orc behind it. Aragorn shot another arrow before the door broke open. Legolas continued shooting off arrows, killing all the Orcs that came near him. Finally he brought out his blades, knowing he would need the arrows later on. Suddenly he heard Aragorn yell from behind him and he whirled around. There was a Goblin about to swing a small sword at his head, but Aragorn beheaded it. He nodded his head in thanks to the human and began attacking once again. He had just finished slashing at an Orc when a Cave Troll came in stomping and smashing everything his path.

Legolas notched an arrow and shot it, but the arrow did nothing but anger the troll further. The troll continued destroying anything and everything around him. Legolas notched two arrows and shot them both at the same time, but they still did nothing to hurt the troll. They stuck out like absurd splinters from his large body.

Realizing his arrows could not hurt the troll from this angle, he then turned around and searched for something else of use to hurt the troll. He jumped on a ledge on the side of the wall and started shooting more arrows at it, hoping the change of angle might help.

It grabbed the chain around its neck and started trying to whip Legolas with it. The great heavy links smashed into the rocks beside him as he dodged it, and crushed the stones. After Legolas had dodged it a few times, the chain got stuck in one of the pillars. Legolas ran up the chain onto the troll's back and shot an arrow into the back of its head. It gave a roar and Legolas jumped off its back. He focused once again on killing the Orcs and the Goblins around him, while taking his battle away from the troll. Aragorn had started towards it, and Legolas knew the Man could take care of the cave troll.

Legolas had just finished killing a Goblin with one swift stroke of his knives when he realized there were no more around him. Now he focused his attention back onto the troll and Aragorn, who appeared to be playing hide-and-go-seek with someone; but who?

He looked around and noticed the Ringbearer was missing. He was probably the one hiding from the troll. He shot an arrow but to no avail. Just then he saw the troll grab Frodo by the leg and begin to drag him away. He looked around for anything to help him with when he saw Aragorn save Frodo. He had stabbed the troll with a large spear.

He was just about to give a sigh of relief when he saw the troll send Aragorn flying unconscious. He winced as he heard the thud of Aragorn hitting the wall. He saw his friend hit the ground and immediately collapse.

Frodo ran over and shook Aragorn for a few seconds before jumping up and barely missing getting hit by the spear. He backed up away from the troll and hit the wall. The troll was preparing to throw the spear again. Legolas saw fear in every feature of the Hobbit's face and felt an overwhelming need to protect him; but with what?

He saw the troll beginning to pull back so it would be sure to kill Frodo this time. As Legolas was noticing this, Aragorn was waking up.

Now Legolas saw the troll begin to throw his spear as though in slow motion, when in reality, this was all happening very rapidly. He sprinted forward. He got there right as the troll released and pushed aside the terror-stricken Hobbit aside. But he was too late. Though he saved Frodo, the spear hit him instead.

Legolas clenched his teeth to keep from screaming a cry of pain as he felt the full impact. He let out a muffled cry at the pain. The spear went into him and sent him flying to the wall. Then, he just fell to the ground and remained limp, not having any strength to do anything. The pain, which he felt should have been so sharp, was dull. Instead, he felt himself drifting away from the battle, floating away with the darkness that swirled before his eyes, beckoning him to peace.

Now Merry and Pippin jumped onto the troll's back and began viciously attacking it with their swords. Aragorn was still staring at the lifeless figure when he remembered he still had to take care of the other members of the fellowship. He got up, just as the two hobbits jumped down, and pulled out his bow. He stood in front of the troll and aimed carefully. Then he shot an arrow right into its mouth and the Cave Troll swayed for a few moments before collapsing on the ground. Aragorn ran over to his friend praying that he was still alive and turned him around. Legolas' eyes were closed and that's what worried him most. The only time he had ever seen the Elf's eyes closed was when he had been terribly sick after being captured by Saruman.

"Legolas! Don't worry, _gwador_, it will be all right!" _It has to be!_

Legolas coughed softly; blood was seeping quickly through his tunic. Already a large pool of blood surrounded the elf with a ghastly halo of crimson life; crimson death.

"It's over, Estel. It was... my fate to end in... darkness."

"No."

"Estel... let me go..."

"No..." whispered Aragorn, brokenly. "I can't..."

Legolas opened his eyes. "So tired, Estel... I have been so tired..."

A tear escaped Aragorn's lashes to fall on Legolas' face, joining the blood that trickled from the corner of Legolas' mouth. Slowly, Aragorn swallowed, clenching his teeth together.

"Then go to sleep, my brother."

The dying prince's breath grew shallower. When he next spoke, it was barely a rasp. "Won't you... help me, _gwador_? One.. last time?"

A silent sob shook the ranger's body. He closed his eyes for a moment. When he at last spoke, his voice was choked.

"Of course, Legolas, of course I will..."

Aragorn wiped the blood from Legolas' face with a clean cloth that the ranger had been keeping to clean his sword with. He gently brushed a strand of golden hair, tainted with crimson blood, from Legolas' eyes. Then, thickly swallowing, he began to sing:

"_Maybe when the sun is back  
And better days draw near  
The night that seemed so endless  
Is no longer there to cause the fear..."_

Legolas' breathing slowed.

_"I'll find you when tomorrow comes  
Someday we'll meet once more..."_

His eyes began to close gently; Aragorn forced himself to continue as he softly stroked Legolas' brow.

_"I'll live for that moment  
When I see your face  
__'cross the distant shore."_

Legolas lay still as silent tears fell swiftly down Aragorn's face


	12. Hall of Mandos

It seemed as though time had stopped. Aragorn stared down into Legolas' blank, unseeing eyes. They no longer shone with the seemingly light of the sun or the stars or the moon. There was no flicker of life at all. His face was as still as stone. Aragorn silently wondered how it had come to this. He felt as though he was in a nightmare that he could not wake up from. It didn't seem possible that Legolas was dead. He was supposed to be an immortal! He was not supposed to die! Aragorn was not supposed to have to lament his best friend's death! And yet...here he sat...doing just that.  
  
Aragorn had never thought, not even in his deepest, darkest fears, that Legolas would die during the quest to destroy the Ring. They had braved so many perils together that Aragorn just figured they would always survive. He wondered what other unnecessary losses they would have to suffer before the end of the quest; even his brothers...Aragorn stopped. Oh Valar, he thought painfully to himself. What would his brother's say? What would his father say? What would Legolas' father say? It hurt too much to think about it.  
  
He closed his eyes, remembering everything they had been through together. He could almost hear Legolas' voice saying it would be okay. He opened his eyes again, hoping that perhaps it was a nightmare, and he would wake up to see Legolas laughing at him for falling asleep during his watch. However, fate would not be so kind to him. Legolas continued to lay there unmoving...dead. To see such a fair being lying there dead, it had the appearance of a fallen angel.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
The morning was brisk and beautiful. The sun rose silently over the mountains, casting a golden ray of light upon everything she touched. All was silent until...  
  
"LEGOLAS!"  
  
The yell sliced through the silence like a knife through butter. The sleeping hobbits jerked out of their peaceful sleep and looked around for the sudden source of noise. It was not hard to find, considering it made itself known again.  
  
"LEGOLAS!"  
  
They turned around to see an annoyed ranger calling up into the treetops surrounding them to the east. A few second later, a golden-haired elf jumped gracefully out of a tree above him. He smiled sweetly and breathed in deeply as though drinking in the rays of the sun. He seemed to not only be filled with the golden rays of light, but also to radiate them. He sighed and turned back to face the ranger. He continued to smile innocently and said, "You called, Estel? May I inquire what is so important as to wake up the rest of Middle-earth?"  
  
"You know perfectly why, Legolas! Would you care to explain why my spare tunic is DRENCHED?!"  
  
"So," Legolas mused to himself, "Elladan and Elrohir were right. You *do* change tunics every ten days..."  
  
*~End flashback~*  
  
How long ago that seemed now. No more would he joke with Legolas. No more would Legolas pull pranks on him. No more would he be able to get mad at Legolas for pulling pranks on him. It seemed funny now to Aragorn that he should be thinking about no more pranks. He couldn't help but remember all the times he would get mad at Legolas for waking him up early so they could watch the sunrise together. He realized he had actually liked watching the sunrise beside his friend whenever he went traveling with him, no matter how much he had grumbled then.  
  
He didn't know how long he kneeled there. It could not have been that long, though it seemed so. He felt angry tears prick at his eyes. Ai, Elbereth. I can't think of anyone more undeserving of this fate than Legolas! He was barely holding back the tears that desperately threatened to fall from his eyes. His best friend had just died and he could do nothing to stop the death! An immortal life, become mortal... He felt someone softly shaking his shoulder, taking him away from his thoughts. He shook his head, as though trying to rid himself of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Gandalf. Sorrow was etched into every feature of his ancient face.  
  
"Aragorn," he said softly. "We must move on. We must be out of Moria before we can mourn. We cannot linger here."  
  
Aragorn nodded. Then his last words echoed back in his ears. 'We cannot linger here.' Hadn't a perfectly healthy Legolas just said that not even an hour earlier? Maybe if he had just listened... Then he shook his head. He knew if he started to blame himself for Legolas' death he would never stop. He snapped to attention, remembering the last time he had just nodded when he had been told that; that person was now dead. He straightened up, blinking back the tears in his eyes; but to no avail. A tear escaped his lashes and fell down his face. "We can give him proper burial in LothLorien. I will not let him perish in the darkness." His voice brooked no argument.  
  
He scooped up the elf easily in his arms and stood up. The hobbits had tears streaming down their faces at the death of their brave friend; especially Frodo. Aragorn knew Frodo most likely blamed himself for Legolas' death, but he knew that no matter what they had done to stop him he would have done that anyway. That was the way he lived his life. He was honest and caring. Gimli and Boromir were doing their best to comfort them without words, because they themselves were saddened at the sudden turn of events. Legolas seemed to have made a mark in the Fellowship as invincible. Especially after all he had been through and survived.  
  
However, now was the not the time to contemplate their fallen friend. Aragorn patted Frodo's shoulder reassuringly and nodded towards the rest of the hobbits. He wanted to say something to Frodo....anything. He wanted to say everything would be okay. But he couldn't get his mouth to form the words because he didn't think everything was going to be okay. Not without Legolas here to tell him it would. He didn't understand how the sun could rise again without Legolas. Legolas seemed to be made up of the morning dawn. Then he tore himself away from staring at Legolas again and turned back to Gandalf.  
  
The wizard looked at him sympathetically before crying: "To the bridge of Khazad-dum! Fly!" and the company ran as though the Nine were at their tail.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Legolas wandered around in the Halls of Mandos feeling lost and very much alone. It was pitch black, and not even his elven eyes could see through it. He saw no glimmer of light whatsoever. Not even his own elven glow; which he figured was because he was dead. He wasn't even sure if he was an existent being.  
  
He rose what he thought was his hand in front of his face, yet he could still not even see a flicker of movement. He attempted touching his face, but his hand seemed to pass straight through his head. That was enough to confirm his beliefs that he was insubstantial. He continued wandering around lost for he didn't know how long, when suddenly he heard a great booming voice that almost seemed to be inside his head.  
  
"Why have you come to visit my halls, Thranduilion?" said the voice.  
  
Legolas looked around for the speaker but found no one. However, he did not need to see the speaker to know who it was. It was Mandos. As he turned to answer, however, there was suddenly what he could only explain as a burst of light. He shielded his eyes while the light dimmed. When he removed his hand from his line of vision he saw what appeared to be scenes from his life surrounding him. He saw himself shooting his first arrow...wielding his first sword...receiving his twin knives from his mother...his mother dying...him having a nightmare and his brother comforting him...The list continued to go on and on. When he finally tore his gaze away from a scene with his mother, after what had seemed like eternity, he answered the question.  
  
"I...I died," slightly stuttered Legolas.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Did you die?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas said, confused. He had already told him that.  
  
"WHY did you die?" asked Mandos. "You are an immortal, are you not?"  
  
"Oh," said Legolas, feeling quite foolish. "Well, yes. But I did not die of old age. I died of a spear." He was still feeling foolish. Surely Mandos would know how he died. Why was he asking him all these questions?  
  
"Why?" questioned Mandos again.  
  
"I had to save Frodo," Legolas said.  
  
"No you didn't," Mandos said, and Legolas could have sworn he caught a hint of humor in it.  
  
"Yes I did," Legolas said, surprised at his own daring to argue with one of the Valar; Mandos no less. "He is.....was......is pivotal to the quest I was on. Not only that, but I pledged by life or death to protect him if I could. I had to save him."  
  
"No, you did not," repeated Mandos again, and Legolas decided that, yes, he was amused for some reason. "Young princeling, do you know what the Ringbearer was wearing beneath his clothes?"  
  
"His skin, I would imagine," Legolas said, confused at where this conversation was going.  
  
"One might say that, yes," said Mandos. "A pretty little Hobbit skin to wrap an elven princeling in, in any case." Suddenly he began to laugh; a great booming laugh that seemed to shake the halls, even though the voice seemed to be only inside his head; if he in fact he had a head... Legolas was beginning to grown irritated. Shouldn't he at least get some peace when he was dead? What did he find so darn funny?! Then Mandos continued, "Mithril, I believe you call it."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened. "Mithril," he said as though he couldn't believe it. "Mithril."  
  
"Mithril," Mandos said simply. "I see you know the term; in which case, I think I have won our little debate from earlier. You needed not to save the Halfling, Frodo. Albeit he would have quite the painful bruise, but he would still be quite alive. More alive than you, in any case."  
  
Legolas froze where he was standing. Then it was true! He had not needed to die for Frodo! And yet.....here he stood....  
  
The scenes changed from his life and Legolas was surrounded my darkness once again. Gradually a light shone until he seemed to be in some sort of room. The light brightened and what Legolas saw would have stilled his heart, had he a body. It was the chamber of Mazurbul; the room in which he had died. He saw his body lying on the floor. A human kneeled beside it. Legolas saw it was Aragorn. He could see the unshed tears that desperately wanted to fall from the ranger's eyes. 'Oh, Elbereth. I'm so sorry, Estel!' If he had been able to weep, tears would be pouring from his eyes now. He had not wished ever to be the cause of pain to the Fellowship.  
  
He watched as Gandalf spoke with Aragorn. He strained his ears, but he could nothing of the conversation. Aragorn stood up after picking his body up. He turned and Legolas could see the rest of the Fellowship. Frodo stood by Sam, who was attempting to comfort him, though he himself had tears falling down his cheeks. Pippin was beside Merry. They were both staring at Aragorn and Legolas with tears in their eyes. Boromir looked greatly saddened at the incident, and even the dwarf, Gimli, seemed to have broken his resolve at hating Elves.  
  
The scene changed again, and they began to run from the room. They ran down a dark passageway until they reached a steep stairway. Legolas could see the Bridge of Khazad-dum in the distance. The stairway broke, though Legolas could not fathom what caused it. Gandalf jumped across the gap and Aragorn threw Legolas' body afterwards. Gandalf caught him and Boromir jumped next. Aragorn threw Pippin and Merry next, though before he could throw Frodo the stairway broke further and they were thrown backwards. In a moment it began swaying forward and Aragorn and Frodo jumped before the stair broke completely and fell to the deep abyss.  
  
When the Company just made it to the bridge, Mandos spoke and he was torn from his thoughts and the scene before him. "I have discussed this among the other Valar and we have come to a decision."  
  
Legolas turned away from the scene, wondering what he could possibly mean and what his fate would be.  
  
"You have died, knowing the cost would be your life to protect another's. That makes it a selfless act of bravery. Your immortal life shall become immortal once again. You have many great things yet before you, Legolas Thranduilion. Go now, and follow your heart."  
  
"But—" Legolas cried out. Suddenly he had thousands of questions he wanted to ask. But he was cut off as he traveled out of thought and time.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Legolas opened his eyes lethargically. All he could tell for a few seconds was it was dark and they were running. He saw Aragorn's face and realized Aragorn was carrying him again. However, the man was so busy running and saying something to someone else that he did not see the elf wake up. Suddenly they stopped and turned back around. It was hot. Legolas finally seemed to fully gain consciousness and he stirred. He heard someone yell in the distance: "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"  
  
Aragorn looked down for a millisecond, and then did a double-take. Legolas attempted to get out of Aragorn's arms, but the ranger held tight. "Legolas?" he asked. Legolas raised an eyebrow, not wanting to speak just yet. He was still thinking over what had just happened himself. Aragorn's eyes widened and he said, "But....you......you were......dead. How.....how is this.......this possible? You died. I saw....you...You're alive! Oh Valar, Legolas! I thought I had lost you!"  
  
Legolas interrupted softly, "I will explain later, Estel. For the moment, I am fine. You can put me down." He untangled himself from Aragorn's arms and saw the rest of the Fellowship staring in a different direction. He looked himself and saw Gandalf battling with a Balrog. He took in a gasp of horror and surprise. He knew of the creature and its abilities. Surely Gandalf knew of them also! The wizard was already weary; Legolas knew he could not defeat the Balrog.  
  
The large demon had a fiery whip and seemed to be made of the very essence that haunted Legolas' dreams. He heard Frodo yell something and his own eyes widened as the bridge before the Istar crumbled and the Balrog fell into the abyss of Moria. Now the rest of the Fellowship took a breath, relieved and slightly turned for a second. They saw Legolas and they froze again. Legolas took a step forward and Gandalf saw him as he turned around. The wizard stopped for a second and stared and Legolas. In a way, or so it seemed to Legolas, it did not seem at all that Gandalf was surprised.  
  
Then, suddenly, the Balrog's whip came back up and curled about the wizard's knees, dragging him to the brink. He staggered and fell, grasped vainly at the stone, and slid into the abyss. He looked directly into Legolas' eyes before he cried out: "Fly, you fools!" and was gone.  
  
The fires went out and blank darkness fell. The Company stood rooted with horror staring into the pit.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ha! You guys didn't actually think I could kill him and keep him dead, did you? However, just because he happened to live doesn't mean he is free...Also, for those of you who do not know, Mandos is one of the Valar (obviously), but seriously, he is the keeper of the halls of the dead...  
  
'The Feanuri, masters of spirits, are brethren, and they are called most often Mandos and Lórien. Yet these are rightly the names of the places of their dwelling, and their true names are: Námo and Irmo.  
  
Námo the elder dwells in Mandos, which is westward of Valinor. He is the keeper of the Houses of the Dead, and summoner of the spirits of the slain. He forgets nothing; and he knows all things that shall be, save only those that lie still in the freedom of Ilúvatar. He is the Doorsman of the Valar; but he pronounces his dooms and his judgments only at the bidding of Manwe.  
  
Vaire the Weaver is his spouse, who weaves all things that have ever been in Time into her storied webs, and the Halls of Mandos that ever widen as the ages pass are clothed with them.'  
  
So that is who Mandos is and the Legolas seeing his life in scenes, and then him seeing what happened after his death was him seeing Vaire's storied webs. So sorry if I confused you earlier.  
  
Ok, short chapter and bad ending, but at least he is alive, right? I mean, how else would I continue the story if he was dead? Also, Sara, if you are reading this, then I am sure you know where I got Legolas' conversation with Mandos.  
  
'Why?  
Why what?  
Did you resign?  
Yes  
WHY did you resign?  
Oh'  
  
Well, I certainly got reactions to Legolas' death! Thanks for all your feedback! And, I promise the next chapter will be longer than this one! Not only that, but it will be out sooner! (I hope, if life doesn't get in the way...) You know, I am wondering what you guys would do if I had Aragorn forget about Legolas in the excitement and leave him in Moria on accident. ("Where is Legolas?" questioned Boromir. "Oh Valar," Aragorn breathed. Legolas was still in the mines.)  
  
Deana: Legolas isn't dead! Ok, are you happy now that Legolas is alive? Here is chapter 12. Hope you liked it! *army of 6 inch dwarves appear to make sure Irish QT does not get power hungry*  
  
Dur En Thurin Naur: Uh, yep. I left it there....It wasn't me, I tell you! Sauron made me do it! Thank you for the review! Hope you got *some* sleep!  
  
Babymeeko: Tears? *gives tissue* Wow. O_o I don't think I have ever made anyone cry before! Thank you soooo much! And thank you for adding me to your favorites list! I feel so honored!  
  
MidnightPrincess: Cool is good. Thank you for the review! I know some thought the first chapter was really boring.......  
  
Lainfaer: I updated! And quicker than usual too! (Er, ok maybe not....) Always look forward to your review!  
  
colagreenleaf: Brilliant twist? *blushes* Thank you! Ok, here I brought him back, quite alive. *mutters under breath* for the moment... *normal voice* thank you!  
  
Kelsey: You have said practically everything I believe how important Legolas is in the mission in your review! Wicked. Great minds, think alike. AND both our names start with K and end in Y and sound alike! Don't worry, I could never leave him dead for too long! Well, actually...*cough* Anywho, Thank you for the review! Here is chapter 12 for you, mellon nín!  
  
Reverspots: What does T.T Legolas mean? Cliffies are mean...don't you love them? I sort of have a love-hate relationship with them, myself...  
  
MidnightPrincess: Ok, I could write the reply for 11 up with your other review, but I will write it down here. Yes, he lives.....*mutters under breath* for now *regular voice* Anywho, thanks for the review!  
  
DieingStar: What does 'col' mean? Because you said: "I have but one word: col..." Thank you for the review!  
  
Bookworm, .303: Yes, you get a prize...umm....*looks around room and sees floppy disk on the floor along with other random notebooks* I know! *runs downstairs and comes back up* Here! *hands cheesecake and picks up floppy* and: an update!  
  
StubbornDwarf1: I see your pseudonym now! You asked for angst, and you got it. Thanks for the review!  
  
orlibloomsgirl: *hands cheesecake* you got the correct answer too! Thank you for the review!  
  
Dark Angel60: Bet you didn't expect that, did ya? Anywho, I'm all better now. Thanks for reviewing chapter 10! And 11! You have been bugging me about killing him and you finally got your wish...sort of...  
  
Minuyasha: err...yep. But two wrongs don't make a right...so...please don't kill me! I know it's been a month since my last update! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Someone: Actually you know, technically the cave troll killed Legolas! *smiles innocently* I brought him back to life. I must be related to Miracle Max! Lol (The Princess Bride.) Thanks for the review!  
  
Star-Stallion: Ok, ok I did NOT kill him *cough* for now *cough* although *I* wouldn't be talking if I were you...Anywho, here is the update!  
  
Thalionlomion weilder of the elven Spear Celeb-Gil: Geez, could you make your name any longer? LOL, Anywho, PRACTICE YOUR HANDWRITING! *sweet voice* and do your homework...  
  
I will try to update soon everybody! Was it too fluffy? 


	13. Confessions of Guilt

**I am so sorry you guys had to wait so long for this chapter to come out! My computer was being so bloody evil! I couldn't get on it for two months! Not only that, but I haven't gotten Internet for a few weeks. I'll be gone for two weeks from the 21st (of June) and I won't be able to update then, either. I will work extra hard while I'm gone though, I promise! I really am so sorry! I know summer is when I thought I would be able to update more often, but I've been really busy. Legolas is very OOC in this chapter. (Well that was kind of out of the blue)  
  
I'd like to recommend a story: _The Power of Friendship_ by _Steel Sword and Silver Bow_, because it is really awesome, so if you would please go read it!!  
  
Oh! In place of asterisks I have to use :: instead, because of ff.net's new quick edit thingy. The rest of the Authors Notes will be at the bottom explaining a bit further the delay and review replies. As usual, elvish translations shall be at the bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, do you seriously think I'd be writing on fanfiction? Oh, and the underlining on the title I saw on another story, so that creativeness is not mine either.**

Chapter 13: Confessions of Guilt  
  
Legolas stared in horror at the dark abyss before him where Gandalf had just fallen. Gandalf's desperate last words rang in his ears. '_Fly, you fools!_' Memories assaulted him of words not so desperate... '_If Gandalf would go before us with a bright flame, he might melt a path for you.'_ He had been lighthearted then, for the storm had troubled him little. He should have expected Gandalf's retort, which had long been a joke between them; for when Legolas was young, he had jumped off the balcony, hoping to fly: '_If Elves could fly over mountains, they might fetch the Sun to save us_.' How long ago that seemed to him now. Alas, if only he _could_ fly! Maybe then he would be able to fly after Gandalf and save him. He stepped away, still staring at the spot where Mithrandir had just fallen. He stared down into the darkness as he whispered, "_Nai hiruvalye Valinor_."  
  
Aragorn lingered also, staring at the Bridge of Khazad-Dum. Legolas felt Boromir tugging at his arm, but for the moment he would not allow himself to move. He would not leave Mithrandir; could not. _What if Gandalf was still alive?_ Finally the human gave up and yelled "Aragorn!" Aragorn slowly turned around and started running, arrows just missing him. He dragged Legolas out by his arm as he passed him.  
  
As soon as they got out of the dark mines, Legolas noticed all the Halflings but one, on the ground weeping. Frodo was just walking away, tears silently falling down his face. Aragorn did not notice the little Hobbit leaving, and Legolas went through no great trouble of telling him. Legolas just stared around the mountain, not really taking anything that was happening in. Not really _bothering_ to take anything in.  
  
How could Mithrandir, who had been his friend for almost three millennia, be gone? Legolas could not understand why Arda would be so cruel. This could not be happening! He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but he would not let them fall. He would not be so weak as to cry! He just stood there, trying to understand how Gandalf could be gone. He had known death before. You could not live in Mirkwood without knowing death. Yet this death was unlike any other Legolas had known. He just hadn't thought it _possible_ for Gandalf to die. He had held this crazy notion that the wizard was infallible. _Then again_, he thought, the _Fellowship also seemed to have had the notion that I, too, was invincible..._ Then he smiled humorlessly. _And it seems I am...  
_  
He was finally out of the darkness in the mines, so shouldn't he be happy? But instead of being happy, he felt as though his heart had just been broken in two. As a matter of fact, maybe he could jump after him and save the Istar. Immediately after thinking these thoughts, he banished them and chastised himself for even thinking them in the first place. What would his father or Elrond say?  
  
He vaguely heard Aragorn say, "Legolas!" though it seemed distant, as though Aragorn was many leagues away from where he was standing. Finally he turned his attention towards him to hear the rest of the sentence. "Get them up." He stared at Aragorn for a few more seconds, betrayal and confusion showing in his silver eyes. Eyes that use to be so bright were now dull and lifeless. Aragorn failed to notice, for he had turned back to the others. The light around the elf was fading also. Finally he obeyed, after Aragorn said his name once more. He pulled up Pippin and Merry and then stood there beside them, trying to be brave for the sake of the Hobbits, who looked as though they desperately needed someone.  
  
The normally curious and joyful Hobbit, Pippin, now just lay there with no hint of happiness. Merry stood beside him, clutching at his shoulder. Both had tear-stained faces. Legolas tried to smile for them, because they were looking up at him oddly, but to no avail. The smile got caught somewhere in between, and it was all he could do just to stand there beside the hobbits without losing all equilibrium. He wished he could just lay down where he was to die. He knew Gandalf would have chided him for his thoughts, but Gandalf wasn't here to do that, was he?  
  
He knew the Hobbits needed an anchor, and to see an elf cry would seem horribly wrong to them. Few people in all the ages of Middle-earth had ever seen an elf cry; it was, quite frankly, very disturbing. The only ones who had ever seen Legolas cry were his father and Lord Elrond. To cry showed weakness; at least to Legolas it did. He saw no reason why an elven warrior prince should be crying over a death; death happened in war, it was a given. He felt ashamed of himself for even feeling the need to weep, but he could not help it.  
  
Aragorn now led the group, and Legolas just ran beside him, not really paying heed to anything that was happening. He felt a distinct, sharp pain and dimly realized that his wound had not healed, but he did not care. He felt as though he was caught in a nightmare that just would not end. All he could think of was Mithrandir... and how he had been pulled from the bridge into the abyss... as he lingered watching Legolas.  
  
_::Little Greenleaf, what have you done?::_  
  
He also found that he had awoken some voices that he had never known existed.  
  
_::Ah, so you acknowledge us now, little Greenleaf.::_  
  
He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the voices. Aragorn noticed immediately and scrutinized him for a moment before simply turning and continuing towards Lothlórien, the only place where they could truly find safe haven in all of Middle-earth. Finally, the Golden Wood drew near as it became apparent to all in the Fellowship, not only to the elven eyesight of Legolas. Legolas turned, feeling as though the company seemed fewer than usual, and not only because of the death of Mithrandir. He saw Frodo and Sam lagging behind and he turned back to Aragorn, who seemed not to notice that anything was amiss. "Estel," he said in little more than a whisper, not trusting himself to speak, "the _Perian_ are falling behind."  
  
Aragorn seemed to shake himself out of a trance as he focused on Legolas. He gave him a short nod and turned, asking Boromir to help carry Sam and Frodo. If Legolas wondered why Aragorn had not simply just asked him, he gave no indication of it. He just turned and continued forward as though nothing unusual had just happened.  
  
_::Why would he ask you, little Greenleaf? You are weak and utterly useless to him and all others in the Fellowship.::_  
  
Finally they arrived in the Woods of LothLorien, though they did not ease his pain, as trees normally did. So lost was he in thought, that he barely heard a noise until it was before him. He notched his arrow and pointed it, just as the same was done to him. Legolas almost sighed in relief; elves were here.  
  
Legolas heard a familiar voice say: "The Dwarf breathed so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Were his grief not so great at the moment, Legolas might have laughed at the comment the Elf had made. It was Haldir, his old time friend and brother-at-arms.  
  
Haldir now led the company to a clearing beside a stream. He spoke to Legolas in the Elven tongue, as though he knew Legolas needed to hear it. "_Legovanin_, Legolas Thranduilion." Legolas replied, "_Govadnas sin guinineth_, Haldir _o_ Lorien." He gave Legolas an odd look that clearly said: '_We will talk later_.' Now Haldir moved on to talk with the other members of the Fellowship, but Legolas paid no attention. He stood beside Aragorn and Haldir as they argued about letting the Fellowship move further. He looked over to Frodo, feeling sympathy for the Hobbit. Finally, Haldir acquiesced with the decision and they moved on through the woods.  
  
They arrived at Caras Galadhon and Legolas gazed at the beauty of the place. He had seldom visited Lothlorien and every time he saw the Woods, his breath was taken away. He almost forgot his sorrow, for the brief time he looked upon the fairness it. Elvendom on earth. They started to move again, and began the ascent of the long stairs upwards to meet the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.  
  
Finally they arrived after many halts; for the Hobbits were not used to such a climb. They all moved forward to meet Galadriel, Lady of Light, and Celeborn, Lord of the Wood. Legolas breathed heavily. Normally the stair would have been no trouble for him, but his wound was paining him greatly. Aragorn moved forward to stand beside Legolas. A light shone at the top of a short stair and moved downwards towards the Fellowship. 

Gradually the light ebbed away and there stood the Lord and the Lady of the Wood. Lord Celeborn began speaking, "The enemy knows you have entered here, what hope you had in secrecy is now gone." Then he looked around the group. "Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell, Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." He looked to Galadriel who was looking at Aragorn with her unnerving gaze.  
  
Then Galadriel said softly, "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Legolas looked up as tears filled is eyes once again and he replied bitterly, "He was taken by a both of shadow and flame; a Balrog of Morgoth." The elves that stood around blanched at the last three words. The bitterness and anger seemed to die in Legolas, leaving a terrible sadness in his eyes as he finished, "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." His voice was harsh in his own ears.  
  
Galadriel looked at Legolas and said "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf, though we do not yet know his full purpose." Finally, after speaking to the rest of the Fellowship for a few minutes she said, "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace."  
  
Legolas gratefully left with the rest of the Fellowship. Every time he had met the Lady of the Woods, he always felt an aura of power about her. He just wished to be alone. He noticed Haldir had gone to do something after they had spoken with Galadriel and Celeborn. So for the moment, he was saved from Haldir's interrogation.  
  
He met with some elves who gave him some stately silver robes. He put them on and thanked them graciously. He knew many of these elves, and they were his friends from his previous visits. But at the moment he felt he would rather be secluded from everyone and everything to think.  
  
He took a different trail, away from the Fellowship. He was about to climb a tree when he heard voices from the other side of the bushes... speaking about him.

* * *

"Elessar, why are you so angry?"  
  
Aragorn's grey eyes flashed dangerously as he snapped, "Why _shouldn't_ I be?!"  
  
Though Galadriel knew exactly _why_ Aragorn was angry, she continued to push him, knowing the ranger needed to get it out of him.  
  
"Legolas could have _died_! That's an _immortal_ life, _gone_! So many people could have been destroyed because of his selfish act. It is as though he tries to get killed. If he had died, Thranduil would have perished; Elladan and Elrohir would have most likely also gone through grief that might have destroyed them... and my _father_, for Valar's sake! And now, Gandalf has died..."  
  
What neither Aragorn, nor Galadriel, counted on, was Legolas bursting into the conversation.  
  
"You think I don't know that, Aragorn?!" Legolas' silver eyes were stormy with anger and another emotion Aragorn could not quite place; perhaps because he had never seen it in Legolas' eyes before. The fact that he had called him Aragorn instead of Estel, hurt more deeply than Aragorn would have ever thought. "You think I don't realize what would have happened if I had died? If I had known Frodo had Mithril on underneath his clothing, I might not have done what I did..."  
  
Which was a lie; if Legolas saw anyone who needed help, he helped them, no matter the cost upon himself. "But as it was, he was the Ringbearer, is the Ringbearer, and I swore to protect him, life or death. But as it is I did not know and, may I remind you, neither did you! Do you think I don't understand that if I had died, my father would have died, and perhaps others, also?!"  
  
"Legolas..." attempted Aragorn, feebly, but Legolas continued as though he hadn't even heard him. His eyes shimmered with tears that refused to fall. His hands were clenched tightly into fists as his nails dug into his skin, though he welcomed the pain as something to take his mind off of Gandalf. He seemed to be on the verge of collapsing, but he continued on, as though involuntarily.  
  
"You don't think I know that if I hadn't come back to life when I did, Mithrandir would still be alive?! That if he hadn't lingered on the bridge for that one moment as he saw me, he would still be here? Maybe coming back did save more than one life, but if it meant that Mithrandir would take my place, maybe I would have been better off dead."  
  
He crumpled to the ground and, for a moment, neither Galadriel nor Aragorn moved, so stunned were they by his unexpected speech and confession of guilt. Then, Aragorn bent down to help Legolas. The elf shoved him away desperately. "No!" He swung out his arms wildly.  
  
"Legolas!" shouted Aragorn. "Listen to me, _mellon-nín_! I did not mean I blamed you for Gandalf's death! That was not your fault! You are not to blame! Listen to me!"  
  
Legolas continued to ignore him as he continued, "If I had not come back, Mandos would not have needed to take another life in my place. It is my fault he is dead! If Mithrandir had not lingered on the bridge that extra moment, he would still be here!"  
  
Galadriel intervened. "Legolas." Her voice was oddly serene, and for a moment, Legolas forgot his own grief as he listened. He did not remember too much of having a mother, for his own had died shortly after his 100th year of birth. She had lived long enough to give the traditional first weapons, but only a few months afterwards, a terribly tragedy had happened. Her body had been found brutally murdered towards the borders of Mirkwood. For Legolas to a hear a voice speaking to him as though mothering him was strange, but soothing, as though he were but an elfling and she were singing him a lullaby.  
  
Legolas stopped his struggling against Aragorn. "_Pedich anim_. Mithrandir's death was _not_ your fault."  
  
Legolas stood silently for a few moments before simply bowing to Galadriel and leaving down a different path. As he was walking past the rest of the Fellowship, who were getting ready to go to sleep, he heard elves start to sing sorrowfully. The rest of his companions also heard and they stopped what they were doing surprised; he remarked, "A lament for Gandalf." They looked up at him in surprise, for they had not heard him come.  
  
Merry asked curiously, "What do they say about him?" Legolas smiled sadly at him and said, "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." Sam began speaking about fireworks, and Legolas silently strode away. He stopped beside a small stream just a little ways away. He could hear Sam making up a poem about Gandalf. Legolas felt numb. He stared down at the clear, cold water. Everything was getting blurry before his eyes.  
  
_::Little Greenleaf, why do you cry?::_  
  
Legolas closed his eyes at the assault of tears that desperately threatened to fall. A single, heartbreaking, sob was drawn from his body. His throat tightened as he attempted to hold back more sobs. Crystal tears flowed out of his eyes, falling down his fair, pale face. He couldn't believe that Mithrandir could be dead. It seemed as though the full impact that Gandalf was gone forever had just hit him full force, like a cold, hard slap to the face.  
  
It just always seemed as though the kindly old wizard would always be there to help him. It was Gandalf who had visited and helped him after his mother had died. It was Gandalf who had listened to his whole story and helped him heal, when he himself had just escaped from Saruman's hold. It was Gandalf who had given him the extra light in Moria. It was Gandalf... who just died. Legolas shook his head, hoping it was just a nightmare. He raised his hand to brush his hair from his face and gasped sharply. He looked down and noticed his silver tunic was drenched in blood. He held a hand to it, trying to stop the blood. He tried to think of something other than the pain, but all he could think of was Gandalf.  
  
He felt dismal, but did he not join the Fellowship for Frodo? And was not every member of the Fellowship supposed to help out the others when they were in need? He knew the hobbits were greatly saddened by Gandalf's fall. Legolas felt so guilty; had it been his fault? If he had just been brave, and helped Mithrandir, would he still be alive? 

_Could Gandalf have lived if I had done something?_ Legolas wondered. _Is it my fault Mithrandir is gone forever? Valar! Gandalf did not deserve to die! I should have instead... wait, maybe because I lived, Mandos had to take another life in my place! So it is my entire fault! I shouldn't have waited until Gandalf fell... I should have been there for him the whole time like a true warrior! Though he would not have even died if not for me... Now, must the others suffer because of my selfishness? Aragorn is right...  
_  
_::I would say he is right, little Greenleaf! How could you have ever thought differently?::_  
  
His throat tightened as he attempted to suppress a sob. He was taking in short gasps, trying to force air into his starving lungs. More tears followed the first, as though a dam broken by the first tear. He bit his lower lip in an attempt to stop another sob that desperately threatened to be torn from his throat. His throat burned with suppressed tears and sobs. His mouth was dry, and he tried to swallow, but his throat was choked.

His head was bent over the stream, his golden hair hiding his fair features...and the trail of tears upon his face. He looked into his reflection and noted that his lip now bled. A single drop of blood fell to the water and Legolas watched with a sort of morbid satisfaction as the water turned and odd red color for a moment, before the current washed it away. A tear followed the drop of blood, and caused ripples to be sent through the water and distorting his reflection.  
  
Suddenly there was an abrupt movement behind him and Legolas whipped around, furious that he hadn't heard the person come up behind him. It was Aragorn. Legolas tried to turn around to keep Aragorn from seeing him like this, but Aragorn was quicker. He cupped his hands softly around Legolas' chin and forced the elf to look at him. "Legolas, _nar le mae_?"  
  
Legolas replied icily, "_Man le carel s_, Aragorn? I am fine. I do not need you to watch over me as though I am a child. In case I need remind you, I am many millennia older than you." His silver eyes flashed dangerously, though they still shone with tears. He turned slightly, so his right side was faced away from him. It was bleeding freely now, but he did not want to be treated as a child.

Aragorn looked at the archer doubtfully and answered, "Then may I inquire as to why you were crying?" Legolas hesitated and then responded, "I was not crying... that is an unworthy act of a warrior, Aragorn." Aragorn rolled his eyes; how many times had he heard Legolas say that? "I heard you crying," said Aragorn bluntly. "Legolas, you are _not_ fine."  
  
Legolas looked away and replied bitterly, "You hear everything, don't you." It was not a question. Aragorn drew back as though Legolas had struck him; he seemed so hateful, so full of bitterness. . Legolas noticed this and said quickly: "_Edhored anim_, Aragorn. I had no reason to strike out at you. I just..." Legolas faltered and stopped speaking as he heard his voice crack.

Aragorn replied, "_Ú-moe edhored_, _mellon-nín_. However, I do not think you are as 'fine' as you say you are. Besides I know we definitely have a difference in the meaning of the word 'fine'." Aragorn reached out and touched Legolas' lips before he could draw away and pulled his fingers back as blood covered them. He looked at the blood before saying, "Legolas, _mani marte? Anírach i dulu nín?"_  
  
Legolas looked away again and responded, "_Baw_! As I said before, I am _fine_. I do not need your _help_, _Aragorn_." Aragorn did not want to press the subject, but he knew Legolas was not himself and definitely _not_ fine. His face was paler than usual, trails of tears showed upon his face and his lips bled for a reason unknown to him. Finally, after a long silence, Aragorn replied heavily, "Very well then, I shall leave you to your thoughts. I just wanted you to know; it was not your fault that Gandalf fell to darkness." Then he walked away towards the rest of the Fellowship, his boots making imprints upon the soft, dewy grass.  
  
Legolas silently watched him leave, though he was screaming inside. _'No! Please don't leave me! Mithrandir has already left me alone! But that was my fault, not his. Aragorn leaving was my fault too! Maybe if I had just accepted his help...'  
_  
_::You don't deserve his help, little Greenleaf. You killed Gandalf! If you stay around the Fellowship, you will probably kill them too! You should leave now before you hurt everyone else you love. You aren't good for anything. Maybe it would be better if you just died. You aren't really a Prince. A real prince and Elf would have been able to save Mithrandir before he died instead of just watching. You know it's true!::  
_  
Legolas shook his head, trying to rid himself of the voices, but they wouldn't go away; and he was starting to believe the second voice.  
  
_Blood on my Hands _

_I feel in denial. _

_Innocent Blood; _

_No more of your smile._  
  
Guilt.

Betrayal.

Shame.  
  
All the emotions hit Legolas so hard that he lost his balance and nearly fell into the stream. He now knew the truth. He killed Gandalf.

* * *

**Nai hiruvalye Valinor**—may it be that thou shalt find Valinor

**Perian**—Halflings

**Pedich anim**—listen to me

**Nar le mae?—**are you well?

**Edhored anim**—forgive me

**U-moe edhored**—there is nothing to forgive

**Mani marte?—**what happened?

**Man le carel sí?—**what are you doing here?

**Anírach i dulu nín?—**Do you want my help?  
  
Thanks for all the amazing reviews! To let anyone who might perceive it so, this story is NOT slash. I know this chapter was kind of weird...most likely because I was listening to Christmas music while listening to it and thinking about rainbows... don't. Ask. And Legolas was WAY OOC in this chapter, so forgive me please. I know he would not cry and this was totally weird. Criticism is welcome; constructive, mind you. Not that that will stop any flames...Let me know any ideas you might have!  
  
Anywho, I really am sorry about the delay. I wrote this chapter like eight months ago, for a different story, and then I changed it a bit for this one. Then I had tons of school work. I was memorizing lines for a play (Peter Pan; I was Wendy) and then I was practicing singing! (The Ave Maria; for graduation from eighth grade) and in case you're wondering (which you're probably not... you're probably still mad at me, aren't you? I'm sorry!) both went totally great!!! My friend Mari played the piano absolutely amazingly! She worked sooo hard on it and she was so amazing... she is AWESOME at the piano...  
  
Anywho, I also had tons of work for Portfolio (we have Portfolio in place of exams; lucky us... {Do note the sarcasm, please!}) Which was tons of work... for math we had to do a scale drawing and model apartment and do a report on both, for Spanish we had to do a brochure, for religion we had to do a 4 part visual and 7 part essay project, for science we had to get reports from sixth and seventh grade and tons of other stuff (actually science was pretty easy), for Social Studies we had to do a research report, and for art we had to do a painting thing. (I'm just lucky the Algebra teacher didn't give us a Portfolio and the Latin/Greek teacher didn't give us one!!!) I would take exams any day... the good news is... I suck at math (no, that's not the good news, lol) and I got an A on my math exam/portfolio thing!!!  
  
To add to that, I've been working on my mom's and dad's computers because mine hasn't been working for the past two months... somebody sent me a virus or something (grr) and, as a matter of fact, it still isn't working. The only reason I've been able to work on it is because I haven't had the internet and when I do I can't do anything on my computer because pop-ups keep coming up, so I was able to actually work on this chapter. Then I suddenly got bit by a plot-bunny, and there was a plot twist with Aragorn being mad at Legolas for nearly getting killed. Sorry if you thought that was too weird, but sometimes when people get really worried it's easier to be mad than sad, and Aragorn has so many burdens... I figured he had to snap sometime or another...  
  
I highly recommend you go see Van Helsing!!! It so totally rules!!! Go Hugh Jackman!!  
  
So anyway, enough with excuses... review replies coming up after one more message.  
  
This story is way longer than I would have thought it would be when I first began it! I never thought I could make it this far, and I have! Thank you all SO much! You inspired me beyond my farthest hopes.  
  
**Deana**: Nah, his wound didn't disappear, more physical angst for him, and starting this chapter, mental angst! Our prince isn't free yet...  
  
**seeing-spots**: Ah, yes, don't worry. I know Gimli does not eat orc blood. That's a running joke between me and my friends. I know he doesn't actually eat it, but thanks for pointing that out. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
**colagreenleaf**: LOL, thank you! Well, I hope you got your cute fix from that, because it might get pretty angsty for the next chapters. As always, thank you for the wonderful review!  
  
**Dur En Thurin Naur**: Yah, Legolas lives. I read her new fic! Lucky Nara...Think I can get Adromir to change Nara's name to Irish Anor? LOL, thanks for the review! (Oh my gosh, I replied to this review when she was still writing that story and it was new! If nothing else, that alone shows long ago I began this chapter.)  
  
**The-Fire-breathing-ferret**: Yes! Legolas is alive! 'Boogie' seems to be the mutual feeling between everyone, LOL! Thanks for the kind review!  
  
**MidnightPrincess**: Yep, cool, cool. Cool. ::looks at screen confused:: Oh, wait. The cool I wrote was saying cool for the newfound cool of your cool, savvy? Cool. Thanks for the review!  
  
**Lainfaer**: Heh. ::hands cookie to Lainfaer:: Cookie? He's alive! Although he might not be to happy about it, since it just means more pain for him... Thanks for the review! I know this was not exactly soon, but...forgive me?  
  
**Star-Stallion**: Well, seeing as how you killed him, you might not want to kill me... I updated! Maybe not exactly soon, but... Please update your story: 'Return to Us the Sun'!  
  
**Gemini969**: Ah, soon...well...I updated this year, at least. I get credit for that, right? Right? ::smiles nervously:: Well, I, uh... here's the chapter!  
  
**azla**: Thank you! I feel really honored to be on your favorites list! Really, it means a lot to me that you think this story is good! Thanks for the review and encouragement! I hope you enjoyed this chapter...  
  
**Bookworm, .303**.: I'm really sorry this took forever! Seriously, I feel so bad! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Well, that about wraps it up... I'll try to update sooner than this time, I promise!  
  
Irish Anor**


	14. Haunted Soul

**Happy Christmas! Right. I am _incredibly_ sorry about the wait on this chapter. My apologies, friends! Life has been very hectic and, well, you've heard these excuses before. (Actually I was very inventive with my excuse for not calling my tutor the other day, but I don't suppose the neighbors dog ate my telephone would work now, would it? Er, the neighbors dog ate my modem? LOL!) Well, I am sorry, so without further ado (the very short, I apologize again), and long-awaited: **

**Chapter 14: Haunted Soul**

Legolas did not know how long he kneeled beside the pool. He was aware of a constant throbbing in his side, but did not connect it to be of his injury; merely of guilt. It might have just been a few hours… or days. Time mattered no longer; all the time did was to give him more time to contemplate Gandalf's death. How if he not returned then, or made a movement, just as Gandalf was about to be saved he might still be with the Fellowship now. Had it not been for his carelessness, perhaps Gandalf would still be alive. Or maybe if he had just stayed away… for just one more second. All his thoughts were jumbled as he attempted to make sense of the injustice.

::Injustice upon whom, _tithen_ Greenleaf? Mithrandir? Or yourself, for having to bear this "_terrible burden_…"?:: The voice was now mocking and sarcastic, and Legolas briefly wondered to himself just how truthful it truly was.

He could still see and feel the terrible darkness surrounding him as he struggled to breathe; struggled to live. The dark shadow closing in on him as it attempted to choke him while he tried to fight it off.

Legolas stumbled back, holding his hand to his side sub-consciously. He turned and blindly sought through the trees, though for what he did not know. As he neared where the fellowship remained, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. He did not attempt to stand up again, but as darkness enveloped him, the last sound he heard was the soft wind around his body and justice echoing in his mind.

"…seen the white city?" Aragorn focused back on the present to hear the rest of Boromir's question.

"Long ago," responded Aragorn softly, remembering that last fateful visit, when Ecthelion died and Denethor, the son of Ecthelion, became steward. Boromir did not remember, but Aragorn remembered him as a child, as well as his younger brother, Faramir. Faramir, the gentle-hearted child who seemed to hold so much hope, so much light. In fact, Faramir was slightly reminiscent of Legolas in that sense, that he held so much light and love. Aragorn shook his head as his thoughts once again returned to his friend. Suddenly a chill took his heart and Aragorn felt icy fear pass through his mind. Something had happened—something regarding Legolas, Aragorn knew. He turned to Boromir. "I… I must do something, Boromir."

Boromir turned to him and gazed at him with question in his eyes. Aragorn shook his head and turned to leave through the trees to his left. He had gone not even ten paces when he saw a still figure lying upon the ground. A still figure with golden hair… and surrounded by a pool crimson blood.

"Legolas!"

"Elbereth."

The softly spoken word intertwined with the gentle breeze and the soft whispers of the trees which surrounded him. The rustle of leaves was gentle and the air was filled in twilight vale. If the trees thought it odd that a being was in their clearing, it was not because they were unused to people, but rather the fact that it was a _human_ being, as opposed to an elf that surprised them. Aragorn leaned his back against one of the trees. Soon, night would fall, and Aragorn could only pray that the sun would not set upon Legolas' time as well this night.

Being banned from the healer's room after being too anxious that Legolas would die, and being somewhat of a boor as he attempted to help, he retreated to the forest. He knew very well that Galadriel could do a much better job than himself at healing Legolas, but that did not make it any easier to leave him. If he had had it his way, he would not have moved from Legolas' side until he awoke. That is, _if_ he awoke.

Aragorn shook his head, chastising himself for even thinking such thoughts. Legolas would awaken, and everything would be good once again. He hoped.

Galadriel threw the crimson stained cloth that she held in her hands to the floor, to join the pile of the others. She took in a deep breath. She had stopped the bleeding for the most part, but Legolas remained pale and taking in shallow breaths. She had done all she had could with her skill of healing and her magical abilities. Now, the rest was up to Legolas. Already the prince was wandering the realm of darkness and Galadriel only knew a few people now who could call him back. And Aragorn was one of them.

Aragorn sat silently beside Legolas and clasped the elf's cold hands in his own. The prince seemed to be a carven marble statue—cold, and regal, and still… His already fair face was now alabaster. The only sign that the elf still remained alive was the almost imperceptible rise and fall of his chest, and with every fall was the fear that it might never rise again. His golden hair framed his features elegantly.

Aragorn gently pushed back a strand of hair away from Legolas' face.

"Legolas, _mellon-nín, echuivo! _Awaken to me and return to the light. Legolas…"

Legolas wandered in darkness until he heard a gentle voice speaking to him of life. He looked around as he heard his name spoken. He was drawn slowly from his world of darkness and placed back into reality. He slowly opened his eyes and was met with the face of Aragorn. He started to jerk away before remembering he was safe. For a single brief moment, he had forgotten his grief and that Mithrandir was dead. All was like it had been before, and Aragorn was his brother. Then, like a cold, hard slap to his face, the knowledge hit him, leaving him almost wishing that he could be an ignorant fool. He forced himself to gaze coldly at the ranger, not wanting to kill him as well. He had figured earlier that if he were only to hurt his friends, then if he was not friend with Aragorn, Aragorn would be safe from him. So, keeping his brotherhood with Aragorn in mind, he forced himself to act as though Aragorn _was_ the enemy.

::There's a good lad.::

Legolas clenched his fists, wishing he could kill the voices instead. Yet somewhere inside his mind, he heard some invisible voice telling him he would be lost without them.

_That is not true,_ he tried to say, but found his voice drowned out among all the others in his head.

::Yes it is.::

Though he tried to argue once again, he simply could not and gave up for the time being. If Aragorn were to see his inner turmoil now, he might pry and he could not afford to allow Aragorn to do that. As his hands moved to his side he found the throbbing feeling had now turned numb and yet at the same time, felt as though he had been pierced with a thousand arrows dipped in orcish poison. It had been bound in a white bandage and a strange smelling salve. He turned away from Aragorn slightly, knowing he was lucky he had been lying on that side of his body and Aragorn had yet to see it. With any luck, he would never have to.

These voices seemed to be _controlling_ him, and he was powerless to stop them.

"Legolas?" said Aragorn, in a concerned tone.

"_Ay_, Aragorn?" Legolas responded icily in a voice that was not his own, and though he despised hurting the ranger, he would rather that than to truly hurt him in a life threatening way. This was hurting terribly to do this to Aragorn, though, and with every word he spoke it felt as though he was being stabbed through his heart a thousand times over.

Aragorn faltered slightly and though Legolas wished to apologize, he could not. Instead, he merely stared at Aragorn, his long time friend and brother-at-arms as well as at-heart, as though he was but a simpleton for even bothering to wake him up.

"I grew worried when you did not return," Aragorn said, though his voice sounded ever so slightly uncertain. "I found you… you were just lying there… still…" Legolas would not have even noticed the uncertainty in Aragorn's voice had he not known Aragorn for his entire life. He gave Aragorn an unforgiving stare, though he wished nothing better than to simply tell Aragorn all his fears and grief and yet he could not. He wished to merely take Aragorn in his arms and apologize and say everything would be okay, but it would not, and he could not. Not because of his pride, which might have actually lasted quite long, but he would never have pushed Aragorn away as he was doing for simply the sake of pride. For though he did inherit somewhat a large amount of pride from his forefathers, he would not ruin a friendship merely for the sake of it. What _was_ happening to him?

"When I found you as you were… I thought you were dead…" His voice broke and he looked away. When Legolas showed no outer signs of caring, a hint of sarcasm crept into Aragorn's voice. "Though I see you think me a simpleton for caring about you."

Legolas glared at him as he snapped, "Well, I _am_ almost three millennia years of age, Aragorn. I would think I can take care of myself by now." His tone was clearly remarking that Aragorn could not. Aragorn felt his own temper rising as he retorted without thinking, "_Ay_, almost as well as you protected Mithrandir, do you not think, Legolas?"

Immediately after the words left his mouth, Aragorn regretted them. Where had those words even come from? Waiting for Legolas' response, he braced himself for rage, anger, fury… anything but what he received. Legolas finally looked into his eyes for the first time since Aragorn had awoken him and what Aragorn saw terrified him more than he would have ever expected. In place of the silver eyes that normally twinkled with kindness and laughter, he found they had been replaced with dim, dark grey eyes filled with a sort of madness and yet… nothingness. As though Legolas was not even there. Forgetting his previous remark, Aragorn asked, "Legolas! What has happened to you?"

Legolas suddenly felt the urge to attack Aragorn. He had this sudden urge to pull out his blades and attack Aragorn. Some small part of him screamed, "No! This is wrong! He is your brother, Legolas! Don't do it!" But that part of him had no more power; no more control. He was no longer Legolas Greenleaf.

Legolas gave a strangled choke as he attempted to fight off the evil which spoke to him. When it became apparent that this would not be a victorious battle, he gave a strangled cry.

"Aragorn! _Heiram! Le garo ego!_"

Aragorn uncertainly took a step forward to help his friend. Legolas had turned several shades whiter than he had already been and was clenching his hands tightly around the sheets. He could see beads of sweat form on his brow.

"Legolas, let me help—"

"_GO!!"_

Aragorn stared at the elf for a moment before making the decision to abide by Legolas' wishes. He would get help! He would find Gandalf and… he stopped in mid-thought. Gandalf was dead. He could not help them now.

Aragorn turned and left the room.

_flashback_

"_Estel." Elrond smiled kindly at the young man who entered the room, though anxiousness touched his eyes. "Havo dad."_

_The young human took a seat upon the chair beside his father's. _

"_You called, ada?" he asked, and Elrond could tell that he was itching to be outside and practice his weaponry with Elladan and Elrohir. His hair, which was a little past his shoulders, was partly kept behind his ears showing his human heritage with his rounded ears, though a few strands of hair fell casually around his face. His stormy grey-green eyes and his regal facial features were strongly reminiscent of the great Numenorian kings of old. _

"_Ay, Estel. I must speak with you about something strongly important regarding… your future, and your past. And you might now understand your bringing up of here in Imladris rather than… with mortals. Your heritage is perhaps not what you would have ever thought it to be, and a very serious matter. You were brought up in Imladris and given a different name for a time because the dark lord would have you killed, just as he had your blood father murdered by his minions. Estel, your true name is Aragorn son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur, and heir to the throne of Gondor."_

_Estel stood up suddenly, knocking over the chair with a loud crash as it hit the floor, but did not turn to pick it up._

"_You have kept this from me, for twenty years of my life. You have kept my ancestry… and the knowledge, which I should have known from birth, away from me all this time. And all this time you knew! You would have had me call you my father for the rest of my life, never knowing, and you never caring. How could you betray me as this? I trusted you! I called you my father!"_

_The words that issued from his mouth were the words of the brash young human, but he could never have known how much they hurt the one he called father for almost all the entirety of his life. Estel turned and left the room without so much as a second glance, but if he had turned back, he might have seen the grief that filled Elrond's eyes and the hurt that covered his face… And the love that emanated from his heart. Nor did he hear, then, the softly spoken words in the grey tongue. "Diheno nín."_

_end flashback_

Aragorn shook his head, ridding himself of painful memories he had though long forgotten. He would not fail his brother this time as he had failed his father before. He would not just leave. He would save him, just as the elf had saved him so many times and just as Elrond kept him alive. Elbereth, whether by life or death, he _would_ save his brother; he just hoped he would not be too late.

**First of all, before I reply to any reviews, thanks to all who reviewed and thanks to all who will review this chapter because it means a ton to me! My late updates are awful and I know they only seem to be getting worse. I digress, life is hectic, school is hectic, blah is hectic, hectic is hectic… socks are hectic, heck; everything seems to be hectic now! Also, my computer spazzed and I had to re-write the entire chapter!! It was awful to have written a long chapter (It was long for me; 14 pages) and then I had to go back and write it over again. It bummed me out, so I didn't write for a while. (As I said before, I _digress_, never a good thing, so before I digress too much more, let it be done that I a give a _huge_ thank you to everyone!) **

**_Deana:_ **_Ah, mellon-nín, I cannot even begin to apologize for the horrible wait. I hope (if you are still reading) that you at least enjoyed this chapter. Thanks a million for reviewing and happy Christmas!_

_**Faerlain:** I do hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! I am so sorry for the wait!! And still you review… You're so kind to me. Agh… I'm horrible!! Merry Christmas!_

_**Dur En Thurin Naur: **Haha, yeah I highly doubt it as well! Anywho, thanks for reviewing, I know I'm horrible with updates. Bad Irish Anor, BAD! ::slaps hand:: Have a happy Christmas! Mereth Veren e-Doled Eruin!!_

_**Gozilla: **Aye, 'tis sad. I hope. Thanks for the compliment!! Thanks for reviewing, it really does mean a LOT to me! Merry Christmas!_

_**Star-Stallion:** You hated the wait then? I bet you're ready to murder me now!! I'm terribly sorry, you know how it is!! Thanks for the review and have a happy Christmas!!_

_**Amronil: **Hardy har har. Thanks for reviewing. Merry Christmas!!!_

_**Countess Verona Dracula: **I don't think you made it, LOL! Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you at least liked the first chapter, haha! Merry Christmas!_

_**Random Reviewer:** Er, how did you find me on both sites? ::shakes head:: Beyond mine and Boromir's comprehension, LOL. Thanks for the review and have a happy Christmas!!_

_**RR:** Thanks, I'll try to send you an e-mail sometime. Life is really busy and I don't have as much time this year. You think I would. Then add that my computer is spazzy and you have a recipe for disaster! LOL! Thanks for reviewing._

_**Blue moon: **Hi, Éomer. Yeah, I knew, LOL. Thanks fore reviewing, it only took me half a year to update. ::taps nose:: New Years Resolution… Stop running into trees. (**Boromir**: I second that! Honestly, she gets a bit annoying) Oh, shut up, Boromir. At least I don't get myself chucked over waterfalls…_

_**Blue moon **It's Deja vú all over again! LOL, thanks for the second review. Happy Christmas!_

_**Strider:** Yes. I know. Here, have a golden oreo._

_**Strider:** Ahhh!!! It's a clone!!! ::runs around in circles; runs into a tree:: Duh, you clone. Of course they don't. LOL!!! Happy Christmas, Estel!_

_**Arago:** AHHH!!! How is a clown any less scary than a snake? Just curious._

_**Steel sword:** Yeah, that was so funny! Thanks for reviewing. (I think) Er, happy Christmas._

_**Cuteland Wuddle Creature: **No comment._

_**The one whose alter ego is someone with blue eyes:** Cheese. You think your name could get any longer, LOL!?_

_**Your into the west singing buddy:** Who else? THE WEASEL!! DO NOT SHARE THE WEASEL! BWAHAHAHA!! Happy Christmas!!_

_**Ok, once again, I thank all of you for your ongoing patience with me and my horribly late updates. I make no promises as to when the next chapter will be up, but I do promise to work on it and TRY to get it up much sooner than this one. But, hey, I'm not perfect (LOL) and life is so hectic. (See afore mentioned) Er, I'm also looking for a beta, if anyone is willing, please tell me. I'll see you all in 2005!!!**_


	15. Blood and Betrayal

A/N: Thank you, everyone for reviewing and waiting patiently. I've been incredibly busy with school. I would like to give a special thank you to Faerlain for being my beta and following me every chapter since I first posted this. Thank you, Faerlain, you're awesome!

Thanks to my reviewers (in order of reviews): Gemini969, Deana, Empath89, MadCellist, Aly K, Lindahoyland, Happyface 72, Tamelia, Faerlain, Mistopurr, Blue Moon, Doo pee doo, Maethril Aranel, Lost-Elf, and goldenfire. I don't have time to do review replies now, but thank you to each and every one of you! You all are awesome!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the lyrics below. The lyrics are mine, so ffnet can't accuse me of stealing someone's lyrics.

_We thought we could survive  
__Anything life threw our way  
__Now we struggle to survive  
__For just another day_

_The blood and tears you shed  
__Are my blood and tears, too  
__Believe me, my brother, when  
__I say I would die for you_

_I'm lost now in despair  
__Please come and take my hand  
__Show me there is still hope…  
__You are my last life-strand_

**Chapter 15: Blood and Betrayal**

"_NOW!_" shouted Aragorn, being uncharacteristically sharp with the elf that stood guard outside Legolas' room. The elf, not familiar with the Quenya elvish that Aragorn first spoke to him in, now nodded his head in salute before running to find Lady Galadriel. His steps were graceful, and was gone within a moment, adroitly climbing down a tree. Aragorn turned to grasp the doorknob when he heard something thump inside the room. His pulse racing, Aragorn ran inside, praying that he would not find his elven friend dead.

When he first ran in, Aragorn did not see Legolas, then, when seeing blood upon the sharp end of the bedpost, he hurried to the other side of the bed. Legolas lay, mumbling softly in his unconsciousness. The prince's face was face and beads of sweat had formed on his brow. Occasionally he would cry out and Aragorn would try to soothe him. He heard the door open behind him, but all he could concentrate on was his dear immortal brother, lying near death on the floor. For fear of making his convulsions worse, Aragorn dared not move him. He grabbed the nearest cloth and put it to the blood coming from a wound on Legolas' forehead.

Abruptly, Legolas screamed and Aragorn turned away, flinching at the sound. With a great gasp, Legolas jerked up and began tearing at him.

* * *

Legolas stumbled back against the wall. He flinched as visions of Aragorn dying flashed before his eyes, visions of Ithil being murdered, his father, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Elrond… then Saruman's face loomed before him, laughing, and Legolas knew then that Saruman had been the cause. He shook his head, tears threatening to fall.

"_Legolas, there is something that needs to make itself known. Something happened, Legolas… something happened to your naneth… something went wrong… and the healers… Legolas… your naneth… dead… she is dead… …"_

"_Legolas, I do not want you to associate with the human. Someday, he will die and you will continue living…"_

_The sound of dead leaves being crushed under a heavy footfall resounded through the empty forest. Empty… empty… he was alone now…_

The voices spoke in soft whispers around him, combining in a reverberant echo. Whispers that spoke to him of death, loneliness and grief. _No,_ though Legolas. _I will not go back to them… I do not want to remember the grief, or the loneliness, or think of the death that awaits my mortal brother…_

"_Someday he will die… the human will die and you will continue living…"_

_Perhaps not,_ thought Legolas wryly, surprising himself with his grim humor. Abruptly, a paroxysm of pain overcame his mind, and he fell against the side of the bed, jarring his head against the post.

* * *

_The ancient door opened slowly, the penetrating darkness from within swallowing him in it's black void. He stepped forward, cautiously, and glanced around. It was pitch black, and not even his keen sight could see through the thick blanket of darkness. His hands went to his weapons; but found they were not there._

"_Are you missing something, highness?"_

_The silky voice sliced through the darkness and Legolas whipped his head towards the sound. A sudden flame appeared and Legolas realized that it was in Saruman's hand; the flame illuminated the Istar's face. His staff was nowhere to be seen, but in his other hand was Legolas' white knife. The evil wizard smiled, his eyes glinting, and twirled the curved knife in his hand as he slowly advanced on Legolas._

"_Perhaps… these?"_

_The wizard smiled cruelly again, the flame flickered and went out. Legolas turned around and around, but could not see the wizard, could not sense him. He began to panic… it was so dark… whenever it was dark, he got hurt. Footsteps… Legolas whipped his head around, trying to find the source of them. A knife slashed through the air somewhere near him, but he still could not see where. Now an arrow flew past his ear. _

_Legolas felt utterly helpless. Suddenly he heard the distinct sound of a whip crack, and slashing through the air. He closed his eyes and concentrated utterly on the sound, dodging at the last possible second. He heard the sound of a whip hitting the ground beside him. However, Legolas had no time to be jubilant about his minor victory; another whip was already whistling through the air at him. Again he waited, and again he was victor. Soon, however, he grew tired, and felt the pain of the whip crash into his mind._

_The pain of the whip was lessened to Legolas as he had told the story before; now, however, he remembered exactly what it had felt like. And it hurt. With the vengeance of Mordor. His mind was numb for a moment, but the moment's hesitation was all that was needed. Another whip snaked across his back. Soon, there was an onslaught of them, an onslaught of pain. He could not think of anything but the pain. Then, abruptly, it stopped, and Legolas lay breathing hard upon the cold ground. He slowly attempted to push himself up, but found himself stopped. Saruman's staff was ice against his face and ear. The Istar's voice was barely a breath as he whispered into Legolas' ear. _

"_You know why I do this, Prince? I made a promise… that I would get revenge, and that I would get you back. Revenge has only begun, highness, I've yet to get you back."_

_The tip of his staff lit and Legolas felt pain as he had never before felt in his life. He did the only thing he could: scream._

* * *

Legolas jerked up from the ground, feeling hands pushing him back down. Desperately, he sought to be free of them, twisting this way and that, feeling his back burning and he saw blood drip down from his brow. The sight of his own blood own made him more desperate; he did not seem to realize that he was still in Lothlorien. Suddenly a soft voice broke through his thoughts; a familiar voice.

"_Sidh, mellon-nín. Sidh…"_

Slowly, Legolas stopped his struggle, his eyes focusing on the room around him. Aragorn stood before him and Galadriel behind Aragorn. Aragorn gently tried to lift Legolas onto the bed, but Legolas cried out. His back… Valar, why did it hurt so much? Suddenly he remembered his dream… his nightmare. Aragorn's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Legolas, I need to move you. You have to let me do this."

Legolas pushed his hands away. He could not allow himself to be weak. If he did so, Saruman would be able to enter him again and force him to hurt someone.

"I need… I need to do this myself," muttered Legolas.

"Legolas, I don't think that's a good idea," began Aragorn, even as Legolas began to push himself up. Ai, Valar, why did it hurt so much? He put a hand to his back and brought it back, covered in blood. Aragorn stared at him, confused, wondering why Legolas was staring at his hand. He saw nothing, it appeared.

Legolas made it to the bed and promptly began to pass out. Blood… Ai, Elbereth, why was there so much blood? Could no one else see it?

"Blood," he whispered, and Aragorn stared at him strangely. Could the ranger not see that his hand was covered in blood? "Can you not see it?"

Aragorn stared at him sympathetically. "Legolas, you have lost a lot of blood in the past few days, I'm sure these hallucinations are only a symptom of lack of blood."

As Legolas turned to Aragorn, and saw that his brother did not believe him, he felt utter betrayal burn through his heart. He could still hear Saruman's laugh in his mind and the last word he spoke before falling onto the bed surprised everyone in the room.

"Saruman."


	16. Arrogance and Madness

General Ramblings: We are nearing the end, my friends. :sob: It's been so long, but it's not the end yet! We've yet a few more chapters, and who knows, I could be attacked by the :shudders: PLOT BUNNIES! Happy Fourth of July everybody! (Well, all of the Americans, at least.)

Disclaimer: I _DO_ owns a cool pencil, precious! No… wait… I gave it away. This was more of a claimer, wasn't it?

**Thanks** to my beta Faerlain, for editing my chapter! She's a great beta and very enthusiastic about it! She deserves a ton of credit! So here's my acknowledgment to the beta who, all too often,gets forgotten.

Thanks also to my friend the Acorn King (hehe)for looking over the chapter as well andto all the reviewers and the reviews you gave, lol. FFnet is taking stories for the smallest things, so I am not going to reply to reviews, but thanks!

> > > > > > >

Chapter 16: Arrogance and Madness

_Arrogance and Madness  
__It is said they are the same  
__For the price of death  
__Both have been the blame _

_Once fallen into either trap  
__Almost certain death lies ahead  
__One may attempt to correct it  
__But that's hard when one is dead _

_Arrogance and madness  
__Is arrogance mad?  
__Or is madness arrogant?  
__Either way, neither good but bad _

> > > > > > >

The silence was deafening.

Legolas stared at the forest floor beneath him, far from the tree he sat in. Though trees normally gave him the peace he now sought, he found only memories. Memories he would rather not have memory of. Twirling a mellyrn leaf in his hands, his sapphire eyes, touched with silver, stared sadly across the forest. The silver veins etched into the golden leaf reminded him strongly of his home; a home he feared he would never see again. The threat of Saruman hung ominously over his head… the threat not that he would be captured again, but of revenge; a revenge he feared that would be extracted not upon himself, but upon his friends—upon Estel.

This was why Legolas had to push his friends away; if he convinced himself not to care about them, they would grow to despise him. Once achieved, they would be safe—not only from the White Wizard, but from Legolas, too.

He had come to this tree in hopes that he might clear his mind and think, but all that was penetrating his mind was the visions granted to him before Saruman's nightmare cast upon his mind. Those visions of Aragorn dead—and not because of mortality—had given him more nightmares than Saruman could ever give.

Yet the blood… the blood that no one else could see. The wounds on his back were as clear as day, yet no one else could see them. The pain was just as sharp as the visual, as well. Even now, his wounds throbbed. Yet, upon Aragorn's medical explanation, Legolas had not spoken of it again. He knew they were there, that they were not just a "hallucination" as Aragorn had put it so kindly.

A shaft of light drifted through the trees, reflecting the beauty of the _Galadhrim_. That same beauty, which Legolas had once dreamt of glimpsing, now dead in his eyes, seemed to mock his own existence. Legolas resisted the urge to laugh bitterly; his _life_ mocked his very existence if he could even call it that.

Legolas suddenly turned his head, it was not a sound that caught his attention, but the very presence of his brother that resonated throughout his sharp senses.

"Legolas?" called Aragorn, his voice subdued with sadness.

Legolas could not seem to bring himself to scorn his friend, not yet. _Not ever, _said some small part of his mind, that small part which still belonged to him and not to his nightmares.

"_Ay_, Estel?" Legolas responded, his voice weary and heavy with sorrow. The grief was choking him and, as he stared into his friend's concerned eyes, he felt he could not lie to him. Aragorn was suffering because of his own sick depression; an illness he had before blamed on Saruman. He now found he could only blame himself. Legolas could not play these mind games, where he pushed Estel away without telling him why.

"I came that I might speak with you," said the ranger, from below. In the silver robes that the Elves of the _Galadhrim_ had clothed him in, the human now looked regal. "Are you well enough, _mellon-nín_?"

At the last two words Aragorn spoke, Legolas found his grief beginning to overwhelm him and knew he had to tell Aragorn now. Legolas jumped lightly to the ground, but stumbled as he hit the forest floor. A tinge of pink touched his cheeks, but his embarrassment quickly dissipated as he remembered what he was about to do.

"Estel… I… I am sorry," began Legolas.

"It is fine, my friend," said Aragorn with a small smile. "As long as you are fine."

"No, Estel… Aragorn, you do not understand. I apologize for what I am to do. I can only hope that you will one day forgive me."

Confusion shone in Aragorn's eyes. "What are you speaking of…?" began the human, but Legolas interrupted.

"We have to end it," continued Legolas, softly. "Our friendship will only cause you pain, and possibly death."

Somewhere in his mind, Legolas realized how ridiculous it sounded, but the thoughts were quickly pushed down. His heart was being torn apart at the very thought of losing Aragorn; he half hoped that the human would protest and make them stay friends. The thought of life without Aragorn was already breaking his heart, and Legolas felt unwanted tears prick at his eyes. He swallowed thickly, barely finding the strength to keep the tears from falling.

Aragorn stepped back from Legolas, betrayal in his eyes. "Does our friendship mean so little to you, my prince? Have you so little faith in all we have survived together? I had thought we could make it through this together, I really did. When I first met you, I thought you selfish and haughty. It seems I was wrong to change my opinion. I'm only sorry it had to end this way, Legolas. Farewell, my _friend_."

Every word spoken was like a knife to Legolas' heart, but he knew he had brought this upon himself. Aragorn left the clearing.

Legolas stood silently, tears finally being shed. "Goodbye, my brother…"

> > > > > > >

The Fellowship's time in Lothlórien passed quickly, all too quickly for nearly everyone's taste.

The Fellowship was preparing to leave, but Lady Galadriel had pulled Legolas aside as they were filling the boats with provisions. It had been a long and lonely time for Legolas and he had spent much time in the woods with Gimli, strangely enough. Saruman did not know of Legolas' friendship with the Dwarf and, indeed, would never suspect Thranduil's son of ever becoming friends with a Dwarf; hence why he spent his time with him. He found that Gimli was actually good company, contrary to what his father had told him of Dwarves.

"Legolas, Sauron is still searching for the Ring. He will never stop."

"I know, my lady, and I will do what I must," responded Legolas.

The Lady of the Wood gazed compassionately at the young elf before her. In her eyes shone the wisdom of many years, and a love that seemed deeper than the sea.

"No matter what may come?" questioned Galadriel, already knowing the answer.

"I've already made the greatest sacrifice," said Legolas softly. "What more may come will prove its worth to fight battles for. Frodo and his quest are indeed worth it to fight for."

Galadriel nodded her head, almost imperceptibly. "I have faith in you, princeling; have faith in yourself. _Namárie_, may the blessing of the Wood be bestowed upon on you and may the Valar watch you always."

Legolas inclined his head. "I thank you, my lady."

He bowed once more and walked towards the boats, carefully avoiding Aragorn's gaze. He held his new bow; the one Galadriel had given him, and wondered briefly what Est… _Aragorn_ had received. His curiosity then fell to Gimli. What gift would a Dwarf receive from the Elves?

As the Fellowship began their journey down the Anduin, Legolas at last spoke to Gimli, finally asking the question that had lingered in his mind.

"What was it… that she gave you?"

Legolas, without even needing to look, knew that as Gimli answered, a smile was upon his face.

"I asked for one hair from her golden head… she gave me three."

Legolas smiled slightly at the wistful tone in Gimli's voice. Dwarves were a sturdy folk and Legolas, for one, never thought he would hear one speak in such a tone, especially not about an Elf.

The day dawned clear and cool for their departure and with the swiftly flowing current, it did not take long to reach their destination. Yet as beautiful as the day was, Legolas could not help but feel uncertain. A shadow lingered in his mind… that threat that something was to go wrong. He had felt it without even knowing it that fatal day he had been captured.

> > > > > > >

After Aragorn spoke, Legolas gathered the courage to speak with him for the first time since their "chat".

"We should leave now," said Legolas in low tones, so that the human would not hear the way his voice trembled with grief. Something flashed in Aragorn's eyes, but was gone too quickly for Legolas to decipher what it was.

"No," said Aragorn firmly, "Orcs patrol the Eastern shore. We must wait until nightfall. Night's cloak will cover us whilst we escape."

"It is not the Eastern shore that worries me," persisted Legolas. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind."

"Are you sure that's not just Saruman?" said Aragorn, bitterly, his words like daggers cutting through Legolas' heart.

Sam suddenly spoke. "Where will we go after this, Strider? I always thought Gandalf would show us…"

"Grievous is our loss," said Legolas. "Yet we must make up our minds without his aid. Why cannot we decide, and so help Frodo?"

"We, of course," said Gimli suddenly, "were only sent to help the Bearer along the road, to go no further than we wished; and none of us is under any oath or command to seek Mount Doom. Hard was my parting from Lothlórien. Yet I have come so far, and I say this: now we have reached the last choice, it is clear to me that I cannot leave Frodo. I would choose Minas Tirith, but if he does not, then I follow him."

"And I too will go with him," said Legolas. "It would be faithless now to say farewell." _Faithless now to say farewell… _The words echoed in Legolas' mind, mocking him. "_Have you so little faith… Farewell, my friend…"_ Legolas could hear Aragorn's voice repeating the words. Suddenly Aragorn really did speak. "It would indeed be a betrayal, if we all left him," said Aragorn. "But if he goes east, then all need not go with him; nor do I think that all should. That venture is desperate as much so for eight as for three or two, or one alone. If you would let me choose, then I should appoint three companions: Sam, who could not bear it otherwise, and Gimli; and myself."

Though Legolas did not show it on his face, Gimli saw the hurt dimly in the elf's clear sapphire-silver eyes. Yet as quickly as he saw it, the sadness disappeared and his eyes were devoid of emotion.

Aragorn continued, "Boromir will return to his own city, where his father and his people need him and with him the others should go, or at least Meriadoc and Peregrin, if Legolas is not willing to leave us."

The barb hurt. The fact that Aragorn purposefully said such cruel things surprised Legolas, though no one else took the words as slights on Legolas' honour.

However, before Legolas could reply, Merry suddenly spoke.

"Where's Frodo?"

Legolas gazed around, fearing for Frodo, and his gaze fell upon Boromir's shield. _Indeed,_ he thought_, and where would Boromir be?_

Without turning, Legolas set off in the direction of the footprints. Some few minutes later, Legolas began to hear voices.

"…Not yourself."

"You… ring to Sauron! Betray… all."

Legolas ran into the clearing. Boromir was chasing Frodo, who was stoutly running away. Terror was written as clearly in Frodo's startlingly large blue eyes as madness was written in Boromir's. Legolas could almost see the One Ring smouldering.

"Run Frodo!" cried Legolas. "Find Aragorn!"

The frightened hobbit nodded and ran.

Legolas pulled out his bow and notched an arrow, determined to end this fight before it began and bring Boromir back to his senses. However, his confidence that his arrows consistently hit his mark, and that Boromir knew that, cost him, for Boromir was not himself, as Frodo had said earlier. The man of Gondor had no fear of Legolas' arrows and charged the elf, surprising him and the man knocked the bow from Legolas' hands.

_Arrogance_, Legolas heard the voice of his old mentor recite in his head, _is the price many of the best warriors pay for death. Don't let yourself fall into that trap, elfling, you are far too clever for that. Never be sure of your skill; never be sure of another's capabilities to take advantage of your arrogance._

Legolas smiled mirthlessly, twice now he had fallen into that trap. This would be the second and the last, because if he did not reform his actions after this, it would mean he was dead. Pulling out his blades, Legolas stepped back into a fighting stance.

Madness could not be reasoned with.


	17. Recollections of Far Away

_**Chapter 17: Recollections of Far Away**_

_Crimson liquid; blood, decided the elfling, dripped off the leaf, much as dew did in the mornings. Before the Sun could touch the sky, he would already be waiting. He would cup his hands around the leaves and bring the water to his mouth, savoring each drop. Then, he would quickly climb to the top of the trees and watch as the Sun awoke the forest. Curious noises of the night would stop and others, just as curious, would begin. The brisk air of a September morning would show itself in the slightest of breaths; merely a wisp of what would come with winter._

_However, this morning had turned out differently. Seeking to savor the drops of water on the leaves, the elfling imitated the movements he made nearly every morning. Cupping his hands around the leaf, he brought the dark leaf up to his mouth. Yet the liquid which dropped into his eager mouth had not been water. A coppery taste of what the elfling could only associate with something sickly sweet filled his every sense. _

_The golden haired elf quickly spat it out of his mouth and, stepping back and glancing at his surroundings for the first time this morning, he realized, even in the dim light that was allotted to the small clearing of thick underbrush, that the crimson liquid drenched many of the leaves surrounding him. As he stepped, he realized his feet were covered in the sticky substance. Where his tunic had brushed against the foliage and trees surrounding him, it was stained scarlet and his hands glistened in the small amount of light with the liquid._

_Uttering a small cry, the elfling turned and ran back to his home, only to find his path blocked. A leering human? Elf? The young elf could not tell, which stood before his eyes. He stumbled back but his foot hit upon something. He fell to the ground over another… something. Turning to look, he found himself staring into eyes glazed with death and abruptly found himself covered in the crimson substance. Drowning… drowning…_

Legolas did not look up as the shadow fell over his eyes. He was nauseous from the memory that had suddenly come into his mind and he did not trust himself to watch movement at the moment. Closing his eyes, he trusted his elven senses and keen hearing to guide him. He heard the swishing of a blade through air and, rather then waste his energy parrying, he dodged and rolled, quickly standing up on the other side of the tree he had been standing in front of. He heard the sound of the blade splintering in the tree and he could hear the tree cry out in pain, making him even more ill.

Loud footsteps were coming nearer on his left side… the sound of leaves being crunched, dirt being kicked up and gravel flying resounded in his ears. The blade came in again, bearing down on his right. Nearly taken by surprise, he parried with his knives, bringing them up and to the right after blocking the sword.

The sounds of a man breathing hard now filled his hearing… he could perceive the sound of a drop of sweat falling onto the sword that Boromir held. He, Legolas, had not yet broken a sweat, but he also had not yet broken free from his memory. Darting in with his knife, the elf nipped Boromir's muscle; he could tell from the sharp gasp of pain, sudden intake of breath and spasm in his muscle as he pulled back. More sounds… of blood… dripping… dripping…

He stepped back, taking care to avoid the area they had previously been in. He would have to make sure he did not slip in the puddle of blood he knew would have already pooled. If he became too extemporaneous in his knife work, he knew he would get tired. Lately, he had not the strength and endurance of an elf. Though he would like nothing more than to blame it on his injuries from before (which had, incidentally, caught his attention just seconds before in a sharp paroxysm of pain), he knew that it was a more mental and emotional state, rather than physical. He had been having nightmares lately of Aragorn being murdered… and he did not know how to stop them. He did not know how to stop them… when he was the one murdering Aragorn.

"_AHH!"_

Legolas was torn from his thoughts abruptly as Boromir let out a cry and swung his blade haphazardly across the air, towards Legolas' solar plexus. Legolas shot his own blades down, cursing his lack of attention. They were caught in a furious duel, and the sound of metal striking metal resounded through the clearing… and the sound of metal striking flesh. It was never the fault nor the victory of the one made the killing blow… it would only ever be his own…

Finally trusting himself to open his eyes, Legolas saw that Boromir was breathing heavily, just near Legolas. Blood soaked the side of his arm and part of his stomach. Legolas' own arm was throbbing painfully and, as Legolas looked, he saw that his own arm was bleeding as well.

_Drip, drip, drip… _

Blood was pooling where they had been dueling and the steady drip of blood came from both Legolas' and Boromir's blades.

_Drip, drip, drip…_

_The cold night air was chilling… piercing through his mind, which he had previously thought numb beyond help. Frost had formed on his eyelashes and glistened on his cheeks from the tears he had shamefully produced just minutes before. All he could hear now was the steady drip of his own blood; he knew it was pooling around him. He knew just minutes before, when he had been asleep; it had looked as though he was dead. His eyes glazed over, as though in death, drowning in a pool of his own blood. Drowning… drowning…_

_Drowning in this nightmare, in his blood, in his death, in his life. Immortality was a curse. It was a blessing… all his life… forever… he could remember this and praise Erú. Thank the Valar he could feel this shame… forever. He could drown in his shame… drowning… drowning… _

_Drip, drip, drip…_

_The hand that touched him, felt like ice, felt like fire… it burned into his skin and he felt himself go feverish. Walls of fire flew up in his mind, all over his body. He could smell his own burning flesh… he could feel the tendrils of smoke caress his face, his wounds… the blood. Tendrils of death… of life… _

_The blood that slowly dripped from him was his life, was his death. Did he want the blood to stop dripping? Or did he crave death? What could death mean to him? Immortal, he scoffed to himself; attempting to make himself heard over the steady drip, drip, drip of his blood, always growing louder, always growing, always dripping… his life dripping away… he could hear it in his mind, in his ears… dripping…_

_Drip, drip, drip…_

_Louder… louder… louder…_

Legolas smiled oddly at Boromir, lowering his blades. He looked up through the trees, a serene smile gracing his face as Boromir's sword came thrusting towards him. Yet Legolas had ears only for the steady drip of blood coming from his arm.

_Drip, drip, drip…_

A sudden clash of blades jolted Legolas from his haunted thoughts and what felt like a spell was lifted from his mind. The horrible reality of what almost happened burned in his mind he watched Aragorn… _Aragorn?_ The ranger was fighting Boromir, anger flaring in his eyes, his movements not as graceful as they normally were.

"He is mine," hissed Boromir, a horrible look on his face. "The elf will be mine, fool!"

Yet the voice being issued from Boromir's mouth was not his own; it was a voice Legolas recognized only too well, the voice that haunted his dreams: Saruman. Boromir's eyes had changed from brown to black; and were glinting malevolently at Legolas.

Rather than respond, Aragorn made a particularly harsh thrust towards Boromir just as the sharp twang on a bow sounded from behind him. An arrow shrieked through the air from behind him and Aragorn swiftly rolled to the ground, though there was really no need. With Aragorn distracting Boromir, Legolas had been able to get to his bow and end this fight before someone was killed. The arrow pierced through the side of Boromir's tunic and pinned him to the tree behind him. The arrow was followed quickly by another arrow to the other side of Boromir's tunic.

The man was now sufficiently caught against the tree. Aragorn swiftly disarmed the man of Gondor and said in a soft, but firm tone, "Boromir! You are not yourself. You are a Man of Gondor!"

The struggle slowly died out as Boromir's eyes widened in realization of what had just happened. He began to beg forgiveness of Legolas, but become conscious of the fact that Legolas was not there. Aragorn quickly tore the arrows from Boromir's tunic before following the tracks of Legolas, saying nothing to Boromir. He was more concerned about Legolas at that moment than Boromir. He had not believed his eyes when he had first come into the clearing, where the sounds of obvious dueling had been coming from. Legolas had done nothing as he waited for what would have been inevitable death.

The sight that had greeted him was not one he would quickly forget.

A sudden intake of breath shot into his mind, jerking him from his dark thoughts. Flicking his eyes up angrily from the path below his feet, he saw Legolas staring determinedly up through the trees again. Blood was dripping from his arm, from his blades and from the edge of his tunic. He realized belatedly that the intake of breath had been his own. Legolas had the same expression on his face that he had before when Aragorn had come into the clearing.

And it scared him.

When a few moments passed by and Aragorn had still received no response, or even acknowledgement that he was there, he took a step forward. Legolas' head jerked back towards Aragorn and the Elf took a step back.

"Aragorn," stated Legolas. His eyes were unreadable, his face deadpan and Aragorn quickly found his temper overcoming his concern. _Legolas does not _want_ my concern_, Aragorn reminded himself. _And he shall not receive it._

"What were you thinking, Legolas?" hissed Aragorn, his voice low and deadly.

Legolas merely continued to stare impassively at Aragorn. This was more infuriating than if Legolas had attempted to deny it.

"Speak to me, Legolas! I think I deserve at least your words; I just saved your life!"

Something flashed through Legolas' eyes and suddenly it seemed as though the words were an ominous cloud, hanging over them both. The words unspoken from Legolas as Aragorn realized it in amazement:

_He did not want to be saved._

Blind fury overcame his senses as Aragorn immediately stepped back from Legolas.

"You're repulsive," spat Aragorn. "If you wish to die so badly, why do you not simply take your knife and slit your own throat rather than make Boromir a murderer?"

His face twisted with anger, Aragorn stalked away from the clearing. He could not believe his friend… As his steps took him farther away, his anger drained from him and leaned heavily against a tree, a tear sliding down his face; the words he just spat at Legolas suddenly filling his mind. Did Legolas really wish to die? Such thoughts as an Elf were not tolerated by Elven kind. Life was something precious; something to be cherished. To live for eternity was a gift, not a curse… yet the words that echoed in his mind, spoken to him once by an Elf in Imladris suddenly seemed untrue. How could an Elf cherish life when all they wish… is to live as a mortal.

Aragorn remembered reading books in Imladris speaking of Ilúvatar and the Valar. The words had spoken of immortality as Elves greatest gift and their greatest curse. The same was spoken of mortality, yet, _surely_, thought Aragorn, _I would rather live one lifetime upon this land than an eternity of lifetimes?_

This choice having never been presented to him, dark thoughts soon filled his mind. To live forever with the memories which haunted Legolas… the thought seemed, not sinister, but hard. Yet the Elven prince was strong; Aragorn had seen his emotional and physical strength many times before. Why could he suddenly no longer cherish his life now? After all he had survived; it seemed strange to Aragorn that Legolas should abruptly choose that he does not wish to live.

Legolas' decision that they could not be friends had hurt him; terribly. He had for so long depended upon Legolas to remain his brother, to be there for him. He had thought Legolas to be of the same sentiment, yet Legolas' obvious lack of trust in their friendship was disturbing, if not a little strange. For the past few days since Legolas' decision, Aragorn had been obdurately morose. He did not know why Legolas chose to end their friendship. He did not understand why he lost his brother… he did not understand why he could not help.

The friendship between he, Aragorn, and Legolas had been one of the only optimistic thoughts which had gotten him through so many hardships. The thought that Legolas would always be there for him… never let him down. And yet Legolas had just broken the trust in their friendship, and that hurt more than anything Aragorn could have imagined.

_In lands far away  
__Where the sun does not shine  
__And fields of sorrow lay…_

"_Aragorn, Legolas has been… taken captive…"_

_Cannot break the night  
__For the terrors of the dark  
__No strength to fight…_

"_We rescued his body… but he has been in the darkness so long…"_

_The day overridden  
__With the tears of a soldier  
__That come unbidden…_

"_His mind… seems lost to the darkness…"_

_Where the night does not end  
__O'er green meadows… long turned grey…  
__Long turned grey…_

"_I fear he is lost… forever."_

_In lands far away_

"STRIDER!"

A voice broke into his thoughts, his _memories_, as a Hobbit burst into the clearing; it was Sam.

"Frodo's gone!"


	18. The Vengeance of Mortality

**_Chapter 18: The Vengeance of Mortality_**

_Crack._

Aragorn turned his head ever so slightly to attune his hearing to the direction of the sound and slowly drew his knife from the sheath. The soft sound of steel being drawn was deafening in the small clearing. He took a step backwards, carefully choosing his footing and noting the way the earth sloped downwards into a different clearing to his left. Bodies of dead orcs littered the ground in the other clearing. The ranger carefully placed his back against a tree, pulling his sword from its sheath ever so slightly to make sure that nothing obstructed the path of the blade. His fingers danced lightly upon the blade he was already holding, his body taut and ready to spring into immediate action.

_Screams in the distance..._

Aragorn shook his head and attempted to clear his mind. _What's wrong with me? _

_Snap! _

Aragorn turned his head sharply. The sound had now come from a completely different direction. He smiled grimly and mirthlessly. _Who is the predator and who is the prey? _

The silence grew deafening in his ears. Then, a sudden crash jolted the ranger into action. He threw his blade ruthlessly into the body of his stalker: the Uruk-hai who had murdered Boromir. They both fell to the ground, a chaotic battle of glinting silver blades touched with crimson.

_How many lives had these weapons taken?_

Aragorn didn't have the time to process the question that had surfaced in his mind. He gasped for breath as his body was thrown ruthlessly against a tree, his neck caught by a shield. Death came with erubescent fury and cold steel, swiftly gliding through the air. Desperately, the ranger jerked his head from the shield. Pain overcame his senses as the shield rammed into his already bloody face. For a moment, his thoughts were disconnected as he realized he had escaped death yet again, but not for long. Again, the Uruk-hai came towards him, swinging his blade. A small dagger shrieked through the air and, with reflexes built from long years of experience, Aragorn parried the knife with his own sword.

The dead twigs underneath his feet crunched like bones, and blood was quickly joining the parched wood--Aragorn had sliced the arm off the Uruk-hai. Now, in one final weary, desperate stroke (where was Legolas now?), the ranger swung his sword, covered with black and red blood, across the Uruk-hai's neck, severing the head from the body. The Uruk fell with a heavy thud, snapping more of the bone-like twigs with his dead weight.

Aragorn stumbled over to where Boromir lay dying. Already, the Gondorian man's face was alabaster, his normally ruddy complexion as fair as an elf's. He took in short, shuddering gasps of air and suddenly Aragorn was transported back to Moria, where he had been forced to watch Legolas die. The same emotions, the same raw pain suddenly rushed over him. _More death, more pain... does it never end? _

A tear slid unexpectedly down Aragorn's face, mingling with his sweat and blood. He hardly noticed it as Boromir struggled to speak.

_"It was my fate to end in darkness..."_

Legolas' words unexpectedly rose in the ranger's mind again. He shook his head vigorously, clasping Boromir's hands with his own, his vision obscured by tears. He forced himself to watch as his companion took one last slow, shuddering breath, and then laid still. The clearing was silent and Aragorn was left alone.

* * *

_T.A. 2879, Mirkwood_

_The dimly lit corridor was silent, save for the soft rustling of chains, the gentle crackling of the torches, and the slow quiet breathing of those who knew they were doomed to die. If there were leaks in the harsh stone passageways, the steady drip, drip, drip of water would echo across the silence, a soft but unrelenting rhythm. Still, the deafening, unforgiving crack of thunder permeated the walls of the wood-elves and reverberated across the labyrinthine passageways. _

_Suddenly, another light descended from the stairwell, a flickering light: another torch. The softly glimmering, silver-blue eyes of the prince shone out from behind the torch. Long golden hair shone in the small amount of light. Suddenly the torch clattered to the floor not far from a where another body lay, in front of a set of bars. Behind the bars was blackness, a void without any light. _

_"Sidhion!" _

_Legolas fell to the ground beside the body, and his hands immediately flew to the pulse on the neck, then on the wrist. Nothing. He pulled the younger guard towards himself, prepared to give breath to his friend. He pulled his hands out from underneath the body and was about to steady himself when he saw his fingers, each and every one dripping with blood. That was when he finally noticed the blood pooling underneath the elf, still dripping from a vein on his neck. In the darkness , the blood around the smaller elf's neck had looked like mere shadows from the fire. The young prince jerked back in horror, jarring his shoulders against the cold bars behind him. _

_"Don't bother, princeling. He's dead." _

_The voice came from within the void of the cell. Now a face came to join the previously disembodied voice. Another ear-splitting crack of thunder rumbled through the room. Legolas resisted the urge to jump. He turned to roll away from the bars, out of the reach of the prisoner, but a large hand clamped itself on his shoulder. Legolas' voice came out in a hoarse whisper. _

_"You murdered him." _

_The prisoner laughed softly. "Aye, your highness." He pulled out a small blade, stained with blood, and twirled it in his hands. "He thought I couldn't overpower him, he thought he could control me, because he was an **elf **__and I was a human! NO!" The last word was yelled angrily in Legolas' sensitive ears. When the man continued, his voice was deceptively soft, as though trying to restrain himself. "Now we shall see who is the stronger race, elf. We, the pitiful mortals, the helpless humans, we are tired of your race thinking it is superior, thinking you are better than us! Not anymore, princeling…" _

_The man pulled him backwards and rammed the prince's head against the bars. He turned his head and whispered against the prince's ear, "Now, we shall be even, prince of elves, now…" _

_Legolas shuddered as he felt the man's coarse face scratch against the tip of his ear, the man's warm breath entering his mind… "I do this for all of mankind, Prince. I'm sure you understand, being royalty and all that; besides, I taught you well. You have learned of the "one life for many" concept, have you not, my student? Now, we shall see whose race comes out on top." _

_Then, the young archer felt a cold, sharp pain shoot down his back. A knife clattered to the ground behind Legolas, but he heard nothing but the dull roar of death, or was it thunder, echoing in his ears. He felt himself drop to the ground, the steady drip of his blood filling his eardrums, to join the cacophony of death and thunder in the night. He felt cold, so cold… Then everything disappeared and Legolas surrendered to the darkness that hovered before his eyes, begging entrance to his soul. _

Legolas jerked up, sucking in deep gasps of air as he became aware of his surroundings. The expansive plains of Rohan surrounded him and the light of dawn was just beginning to touch the sky; a bloody red sun rising in the horizon. He turned his head, and suddenly caught Aragorn staring at him impassively. The prince turned his gaze aside, not willing to have a stare contest with the man who he had once called his brother.

_At least the dream was not of me killing Estel again, _thought Legolas, briefly. Still, the memory hung at the back of his mind ominously.

He turned and shook Gimli awake. The dwarf awoke with a snort and a grumble as he rattled his head in an insane attempt to wake himself. Legolas smiled faintly and began to take care of his bed roll and items.

In a matter of minutes, the small company was already on its way towards their destination: the hobbits. Legolas led the way, barely conscious of his own actions. The elf had, for all points and purposes, fallen asleep as he ran--as elves were wont to do. On auto-pilot, his body pushed itself to stay in rhythm with his companions as his mind had wandered past thought.

_It was never meant to come to this…_

_flashback_

_The crash echoed through the forsaken home of the wood-elves. When the door slammed on its hinges, the elven king had expected anything but this; anyone but him. Against his will, tears blurred his azure eyes and fell in swift rivulets down his face. His hand clenched the hilt at his belt; his back was straight and his jaw rigid as he stared ahead. A limp body was being held by a guard, and two more flanked the warrior. The elf who was obviously in charge, the one holding the corpse-like being, stepped forward. He placed the body at Thranduil's feet and stepped back._

_"He was found in the dungeons, majesty. We assume he was on guard duty when the man we detained, somehow… found a way to restrain the prince long enough to stab him. Sidhion is already dead at the man's hand. The prince is alive, but barely. Healers have already been sent for. A missive has also been sent to the Lord of Imladris by our head healer when told of the injury. We have secured the prisoner's cell with warriors." _

_There was a short pause. Then, Thranduil nodded his head as a dismissal. The three warriors bowed in unison before turning and leaving the dimly lit hall._

_Thranduil now knelt down to hold his son; the tears flowed freely now. The young stoic elf Thranduil had been had never wept for his father; now, older and infinitely more weary, the last elven king of middle-earth did grieve for his son. Even if Legolas could be coaxed back to the living world, Thranduil was not so sure that his youngest son would choose to stay there. _

_The king held his son close to him as the best healers in Mirkwood were being summoned. Thranduil wept for his child, his broad shoulders shaking with held-back sobs. His hand was carefully positioned across the long, jagged, bloody wound going straight down Legolas' back, in order to stem the flow of blood as much as possible._

_For the second time that night, another crash resounded throughout the hall. A drenched elf stood silhouetted in the center, still clutching his sword. Thranduil raised his gaze and spoke one word. _

_"Ithilden."_

_The eldest prince started, knowing instinctively that something had happened. This confirmed it; his father never addressed him as Ithilden, unless in ceremony. Now as he stared at the form lying in his father's arms, he moved jerkily forward, his usual grace absent. _

_"No."_

_end flashback_

Legolas stumbled, the half dream, half memory cutting across his mind jaggedly and causing him to jerk harshly back to a conscious state. Though the sun was steadily raising in the sky, the elven prince felt trapped in the blazing disc—caught in a torrent of emotions and memories that he had thought himself long past. Why had they suddenly come back to haunt him?

A loud crash sounded behind him and he jerked, startled from the coinciding of this crash so soon after his memory. For a moment, he was jolted in his past, lying feverish in his father's arms, wishing he could speak, wishing he could breathe… feeling the night surround him, cold and dark… Then, the sunlight glared down on him, reminding him of where he was. He turned, just in time to see the cause of the noise: Gimli. The dwarf had just rolled down a hill, ending in a tumultuous cacophony of chain mail, steely weapons and rock. A slight smile touched the edge of Legolas' lips.

"Come, Gimli!" he said, his words slightly mocking.

The dwarf did not fail to notice the debauchery of his fall: a result of _trying_ to catch up—the sardonic undertone of the dry words was the only evidence of Legolas' teasing. He grinned slightly, glad to see that his friend's humour had not completely disappeared. He would gladly stumble down a different hill if it meant that Legolas would smile again . He took a step, wincing. On second thought, maybe the elf would have to find some different entertainment.

Dwarven pride took over and Gimli quickly rejoined the race to find the hobbits. Still, as Legolas' smile quickly disappeared, Gimli could not help adding, "We dwarves are very dangerous in short distances!"

Was that a slight twinge of amusement tugging at the archer's lips?

The dwarf continued steadily on, ignoring the gasps of air he was forced to take, the hot, dead air that threatened to suffocate him; slightly ironic since in the Rohan plains, all Gimli could _see_ was grass, grass… and air. Logically, Gimli figured that there should be _more_ air here, as opposed to this seemingly, frustrating lack of air! His footsteps thudded on the earth and his weapons rattled against his chain mail. Grimly, the dwarf set himself to the task of keeping up with his much lighter and less equipped companions.

The sun steadily beat down on their backs.

At last, the three found an end to the expansive plains—a downward slope into _more_ endless plains. Legolas leapt atop a solid, large boulder. Using his keen, elven eyesight, he searched the landscape for the Halflings. From behind him, he heard Aragorn call out in an impersonal voice.

"Legolas! What do your elven eyes see?"

At last, the prince saw them; two hobbits in a large company of orcs. He followed their path and scouted ahead, checking to see where they were headed.

"I see the Halflings and the orcs… they are heading across the eastern plains…" The elf paused and then continued in a somewhat strangled voice: "They are taking the hobbits to Isengard."

Legolas stepped down from the rock, his gaze everywhere but on Aragorn. The ranger stared hard at his friend, willing the archer to return the eye contact. No such luck. Legolas' shoulders had gone rigid and his jaw was clearly clenched. Somewhere in his mind, Aragorn connected Legolas and his father together. Yet the pain that swirled in the elf's eyes was entirely his own. All Aragorn wanted to do now was take back what he had told Legolas in forest and comfort him.

Almost as if Legolas had heard his thoughts, the elf turned sideways, hiding his face with his hair and staring stonily across the sky. Frustrated, Aragorn gritted his teeth together as he spoke. "We continue then. Isengard." _Forgive me, mellon-nín. _

"Isengard?"

Gimli had at last arrived.

"The Halflings are being taken to Isengard. We follow their trail; if we continue without rest, we can catch up."

Legolas turned back to Aragorn, his face once again impassive. Suddenly, a tremble in the ground shook Legolas' stony mask. He turned once again towards the eastern plains, and then across all of the plains. His eyes widened almost imperceptibly.

"Legolas, man cenich?" Aragorn unconsciously slipped back into elvish. But though Legolas did not deride him for it by not answering, he responded in the Common Tongue, as though to remind the ranger that he, Legolas, was walking death.

"Men." He paused. "They fly on horses with the flag of Edoras and their hair is flaxen; there are many."

The last, unnecessary comment echoed in Aragorn's mind and it took the ranger a moment to remember why it reverberated so coldly in his memory. Then, it hit him. When Legolas had been young, his human tutor had betrayed him, Legolas, and his family. The human had been detained in the dungeons but, on Legolas' guard, a young warrior had been found dead. The prince had gone forward to help him and was stabbed by the tutor, a prisoner of the cell behind him. Even after many long years of friendship, Legolas refused to speak of all that happened down in that dungeon, so many years ago.

Upon first meeting Aragorn, the wood-elf had been extremely distrustful, going so far as to be purposefully aloof and discourteous so as to warn away the young ranger—Legolas' way of protecting himself. After realizing Legolas wasn't uncouth to everyone just because he felt he could, Aragorn had vowed to become this elf's friend and show him that there was good in places that Legolas no longer felt the desire to look.

Now, just after being hit with the realization that they would have to confront Saruman, his other evil, Legolas was being confronted with the other demons of his past: being surrounded by men. Aragorn had thought the prince beyond his angeraround men, but it seemed that his past would give Legolas no leave.

Even Aragorn and Gimli could feel the tremors on the ground now. Aragorn could see the colours of the flag, waving in the wind. As the company huddled behind a particularly large boulder, clutching their elven-made cloaks around them, the great company of men flew past them, the sound of the stampede almost deafening. The sound was reminiscent of constant, unrelenting thunder. Legolas shuddered.

The ranger studied the group as they passed, trying to determine whether they could be trusted or not: he had heard whispers of betrayal in the court of Meduseld. Gripping his sword and praying he made the right decision, Aragorn stepped out into the open field as the last rider passed, before calling, "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

And just as suddenly as the leader of the horsemen was becoming a speck in the distance, he was leading the group around. Within a matter of seconds, the three companions were surrounded. Aragorn moved his back slightly; a pike had been pointed uncomfortably close to his shoulder blade. He turned to ensure that Legolas and Gimli were well.

The dwarf stood barely high enough to stare the horses in the eyes, let alone the spears. His gaze was defiant and impetuous. Legolas stood still, as though oblivious to the sharp spears that pressed in on him on all sides and the curious gazes that were thrown his way. His jaw was fixed and unmoving as well. Already, Aragorn recognized the aloof and dangerous posture that had taken over his friend: the same one that Aragorn had been presented with for months after first meeting the elven prince.

"What brings you to these lands, strangers?"

For a moment, none of the three answered, all suddenly wondering how they would even put their strange quest. Aragorn shook his head as a strange conversation suddenly appeared in his mind. ___"Howdy, well, you see, we're not actually trespassing or anything, because, well, I'm actually King of Gondor--so basically king of men. Anyway, we're here because some hobbit friends got captured back near Lothlorien--she's going to be my grandmother-in-law, by the way--and, well, we hope to kill the Orcs that captured them because they probably think that one of them has the One Ring. Actually, Frodo has that, so no worries really..."_

The ranger almost smiled, in spite of himself and the circumstances. The look on Legolas' face, however, shook all mirth in the situation. The leader was now staring intently at Legolas, and once again directed the question: this time to the elf, alone. Something flashed across Legolas' eyes, too quickly for Aragorn to decipher.

Then, Legolas spoke.

Gimli raised his eyebrows.

Aragorn swore softly underneath his breath.


	19. of the Memory of Love

For a moment, the elven prince was silent, no doubt deciding whether the human was worthy of his words or trust.

"Why do you not speak, silent one?" asked the man, casting a cold, impatient glance at the Elf.

"Do not ask me impertinent questions if you do wish to recieve impertinent answers, horse-man. How is that we are to know of your allegiances? Perhaps you all serve the Dark One, who rests in the dark towers. If you hinder us, then you are evil, indeed, and are no better than the Orcs I kill. If that it so, I would no sooner tell you my own name, let alone our quest. How is it that I am to know that you are no better than the beasts who do the bidding of evil, mere pigs who salivate at the mention of a reward?"

The man seemed momentarily stunned. At last, after along period of silence in which Aragorn thought surely that the three of the them would killed on the spot, the man spoke slowly.

"We are no servants of Sauron, though it has come to my ears that that lie has been told. At this time, however, our cheif concern is Saruman. He has claimed lordship over this land, bending the wills of many good people to darkness. For our loyalties to our land and people, we have been exiled."

"Dark are the deeds of Saruman," said Aragorn. His gaze strayed the stoic prince, who gazed forward, not meeting the eyes of any, but staring into the distance, at something only he could see.

_"What in Arda are you always looking at, Legolas?"  
__"Hmm?"  
__"I asked what you always gaze upon when your mind is absent from our conversation."  
__"A different time."  
__"Must you be so cryptic?"  
__"Yes, edan, it's the trademark of Elves. I would hate to soil our reputation."  
__"Trust me, Legolas. You are cryptic enough for the entire population of Imladris."  
"And you are curious enough to drive the entire population batty, I'm sure."_

Aragorn wrenched his mind from the memory and turned his own gaze back to the man.

"And still you seem to ignore the question," said the man.

_"How is it that you manage to remain so cryptic all of the time?"  
__"Shall I tell you the secret, Estel?"  
__"I sincerely hope that was rhetorical, Legolas."  
__"And what if it was not?"  
__"Then Elves really are the bane of my existence."  
__"No, that could prove rather unfortunate. Well then... I shall tell you..."  
__"Yes?"  
__"What?"  
__"Legolas!"  
__"Have you not gained the answer yet?"  
__"Of course I have not! You keep ignoring the question!"  
__"Then you've gained the answer."_

Gimli growled. "Tell us your name horsemaster, and I shall give you mine... and more besides."

Aragorn cringed.

"As for that, master Dwarf, the strangers should speak of their names first. However, I am called Éomer, Éomund's son, Lord of the Mark and Third Marshall. Now speak!"

"I am Gimli, son of Gloín. You would be wise to choose fairer words, Lord of the Mark."

Éomer's eyes flashed. "I would cut off your head, _dwarf_, beard and all, if you stood but a little higher from the ground!"

In less than a second, the horsemaster suddenly found himself staring down the shaft of an elven arrow.

"He stands not alone. You would die before your stroke fell."

The elven prince's voice was dangerous and cold, colder than any words either man or dwarf had ever heard. Aragorn felt himself suppress a shudder. He stepped forward, his palms face up in a gesture of calming.

_"What on earth were you doing back there?"  
__"Which part?"  
__"The part where you walked forward with palms face up. You looked perpetually bewildered."  
__"I suppose you would not know that gesture being the son of Thranduil."  
__"What is that supposed to mean?"  
__"Nothing of course. Simply that a gesture of peace would be lost on you."  
__"You truly have a death wish, don't you?"_

"Peace, Éomer, perhaps when you have heard our tale, you will understand my companions'... emotions." Éomer lowered his sword and Aragorn pushed down Legolas' arrow, staring the elf in the eye angrily.

_"Legolas!"  
__"You yelled?"  
__"You could have gotten us killed back there!"  
__"Nonsense. I had everything perfectly under control."  
__"In the sense that every time you decided to backtalk them and point arrows in the face, you knew you would be punished for  
it!"  
__"Well, I suppose I can't say I did not have it coming. On the other hand, I did know it was coming. As I said, perfectly under control."  
__"You never could hold your tongue when being threatened with pain if you spoke."  
__"Call it my curse. Or perhaps one of my more endearing qualities."_

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathon. And these are my companions, Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm." The ranger purposefully chose not to mention Legolas' place in Mirkwood, knowing that the elf disliked being looked upon as nothing but a title.

Éomer's face looked slightly shocked upon hearing Aragorn's name. The ranger ignored this and spoke briefly, explaining their presence in the plains of Rohan.

At length, Éomer spoke. "There were no halflings with the Orcs. We gathered their bodies and burned them. All were slain."

Gimli's eyes widened in horror. Aragorn spoke quickly, "They would be small, only children to your eyes."

"We saw no children, nor halfings. You may look, but do not dare to hope." Anguish covered the man's features. "Hope is forsaken in these lands."

_Don't I know that,_ thought Aragorn, ruefully.

"_Only when you cease to hope can despair overcome you."  
__"Since when did you become to wise, Legolas?"  
__"Since I became your friend and was forced to get you out of trouble every two days."  
__"Not me!"  
__"Trouble follows you around like thunder comes after lightening! Or... was it the other way around..."  
__"Har har, Legolas. Real funny."  
__"I know. How do you feel?"  
__"With my hands, you crazy elf, as I usually do."  
__"Har har, Estel. Real funny."  
__"I know."_

Éomer whistled and spoke words to man behind him. Two horses were led up to the front. "Take Arod and Hasufeld. May they bring you better fortune than their former masters."

Aragorn spoke their gratitude. Soon, the trio was again on its way. The smoke drew ever nearer. At last the three had arrived at the pile of carcasses. Gimli immediately rushed up to the pile and began sifting through it with his axe. He lifted a small item up.

"One of their wee belts," he whispered brokenly.

Aragorn suddenly yelled loudly before kicking a helmet. Anguish was clearly written across his face. Legolas struggled to keep himself from running to his brother. Suddenly, he gazed forward in scrutiny. "There are... tracks," he whispered, sounding amazed. He slowly crawled forward as he realized the tracks kept moving, straight into...

"Fangorn Forest."

Gimli stared, horrified. "What madness drove them in there?"

"I suppose that is irrelevant now. Come, let us begin while it is still light."

Legolas slowly stepped forward to gain entrance into the old forest, his gaze one of awe. When he spoke, it was almost unconsciously. "This forest is old... very old. Full of memories... and anger."

Aragorn glanced back. _That sounds familiar._

The trees groaned loudly around them and Gimli started slightly. Legolas smiled as Gimli raised his axe in defense.

_"What in Arda are you doing, edan?"  
__"Well, considering we're wandering around lost in a dark forest, I thought having a weapon might prove useful."  
__"I would lower your sword were I you, edan."  
"Why is that?"  
__"Because I'm not lost and the wood-elves surrounding us don't take kindly to threats."  
__"Oh."  
__"You always were the eloquent one."_

"I would lower your axe were I you, master Dwarf," said the wood-elf, amusement clearly underlining the sentence.

Aragorn shook his head as Gimli quickly rid himself of the weapon. Now that Legolas no longer allowed himself to be friends with Aragorn, it seemed like all the ranger had left were memories.

Legolas suddenly ceased walking. His piercing gaze surveyed the forest before him.

"_Man cenich?_" asked Aragorn.

For a moment Legolas was silent. Then, "The White Wizard approaches."

Aragorn froze. "Saruman?" _Valar, Legolas!_

"Do not allow him to speak! His words will cast a spell over you," hissed Aragorn.

Legolas had not moved from the spot. Aragorn noticed the slight trembling in his hands that betrayed his fear and anxiety.

Legolas stared resolutely forward. _Elbereth, help me... saes..._

Suddenly a blinding white light appeared before them. Legolas raised his bow to shoot, but the arrow flew astray before Legolas was forced to drop the bow. Ahead of him, Aragorn yelled and threw his sword to the side. Gimli, too, had been forced to release his grip on his axe.

"Such a warm greeting I recieve," said the person hidden within the light. "Have you missed me so?" The person then chuckled, as though his words were extraordinarily amusing.

Legolas backed up, the words resounding in his ear like the words of Saruman. Terror welled up within him, like a great obsidian wave--inevitable and dark. He was going to be captured again; he was going to be tortured again. Never would he gaze upon Arda after this... never. The fear washed over his mind like great rolling thunder, ceaseless in a great storm. Never moment of silence, nor of peace...

Suddenly the light ceased and Gandalf appeared. Legolas nearly stumbled backwards. He immediately fell to his knees.

"Mithrandir! Forgive me," he whispered, after Gandalf had addressed the trio.

A look of bemusement covered the _Istar_'s face. "Why?"

"I mistook you for Saruman."

Gandalf paused in his words before reaching down and raising the elven prince to his feet.

"How is this possible?" asked Gimli, still staring in wonder. "You fell... we watched you fall."

"I did. Through fire... and water..."

Legolas was unable to concentrate as he forced his breathing to become regular once again. At this time, he had thought he would already be under the cruel rule of Saruman... The archer suddenly snapped his head forward to Gandalf. Saruman... he never meant to keep him... Legolas clutched his bow in anger. He finally understood.

"...Smote his ruin upon the mountainside... passed out of time..."

Legolas attuned his hearing to Gandalf once again.

"And now, we are all needed in Edoras! We leave tomorrow at first light. Now come..."

Legolas followed as Gandalf and Aragorn walked forward, talking silently and hastily. Gimli fell into step beside him.

------- 

"Legolas!"

The elf turned back to the campsite as Aragorn called his name.

"You called?"

"I... when we thought that was Saruman earlier... I worried. How do you feel?"

"With my hands, Aragorn. As I usually do."

With Legolas' elusive and mocking response, something inside Aragorn snapped. If the brevity of the situation had not been so dark, he probably would have made some kind of joke about losing his sanity. As it were, his mind was too filled with the pain of what seemed like betrayal.

"Damn it, Legolas! _I can't do this alone!"_ Aragorn threw Legolas against a tree. "You need to talk to me!"

_"Estel! What's wrong?"  
__"I'm fine. Worry not."  
__"Edan, I've taken lesser pain and not been 'fine'."  
__"Your worry is needless, Legolas."  
__"You need to talk to me, Estel. Neither of us can do this alone."_

Legolas struggled briefly before allowing himself to stay put.

"Thank you," said Aragorn, curtly.

"I did not have much of a choice," said Legolas, almost with a touch of amusement.

"Why are you doing this? Why must it be this way!"

Legolas sighed. "I suppose you deserve answers after all I have put you through. You need to understand why we cannot be friends any longer."

The two stared at each other for a moment.

"There was a time when I never would have believed this conversation would be taking place," said Aragorn, softly, searching Legolas' face for any sense of regret that this indeed was coming to pass.

Legolas' piercing gaze reached deep into the depth's of Aragorn's own stormy gaze before he replied. "There was a time when I would have agreed."

_"Legolas!"  
__"Estel?"  
__"I... did not want to part with bad words. I came to apologize."  
__"There is nothing to forgive. I understand."  
__"So, we are friends?"  
__"Of course we are! I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it!"  
__"I was worried... I thought you would not care to remain my friend."  
__"How could you even think that? If such a thing ever comes to pass, what would we even do with ourselves?"  
__"Not the slightest idea..."_

For a moment, a silence passed between the two. At last, Aragorn spoke again. "Why?"

And although the question was obscure, and could have alluded to anything, Legolas seemed to know exactly what the human was asking.

"Promises fade, Estel. Some promises must be broken in order to uphold the honour of another promise throughout the course of eternity."

"Cease these relentlessly elusive answers, Legolas. If anything, honor me with this last conversation of answers. At least explain what promises you speak of. At least explain to me why it must be this way."

Again, silence reigned. A stream of moonlight drifted through the trees to rest upon Legolas' fair face. His silver eyes glimmered with the light of the moon as he leaned backwards against a tree. When the Elf at last spoke, it was again with a seemingly random answer, as was common with Elves.

"Has your father ever told you of the story of _Gwareth_?"

Aragorn paused as he searched his mind for the story. Finally, he shook his head slowly. "I cannot recall the name."

A regretful smile touched Legolas' face. "Nay, I suppose he wouldn't have. Such stories are better left for the dark halls of Thranduil, whose home has already fallen to shadow." The Elven prince paused for a moment before continuing. "It speaks of the Elf who betrayed his brother." Anguish covered Legolas' face. "Can you imagine why he would do such a thing? I was not able to, his brother could not. Can you?"

Aragorn slowly shook his head. "I see no reason that could possibly have any righteousness in it."

Legolas smiled strangely again. "Yes, I suppose we all tend to lean towards righteousness, do we not? I often wonder how we fall into these traps. Yet, here I find myself." He laughed, a mirthless sound that seemed empty even to Aragorn. After a moment, Legolas spoke again. "He betrayed his brother to save him. I never did understand that as a child. I never couold understand the kind of love that could be so strong as to endure betrayal, nor actually create betrayal out of love. He knew his brother would never forgive him, or even understand why he would do such a thing. Yet he did it anyway, knowing it was the only way to save his brother."

Legolas stopped speaking; he closed his eyes wearily. At last, Aragorn found his voice. "What... happened to him?"

The archer's eyes shot open as he spoke his laconic answer. "He died."

"Where is this--"

"Patience, Aragorn. You asked for answers and you have waited long enough, can you not hold your tongue for just a few more minutes?"

Aragorn bent his head forward in acquiescence. The wind picked up, rustling the leaves surrounding the small Company. Gimli grunted slightly in his sleep as he turned over; Gandalf was nowhere to be seen. Legolas stared into the distance.

"Aragorn, have you ever realized that some things are simply not to be? Some promises were never made to be kept?"

And though Aragorn had promised to allow Legolas to speak without interruptions, he felt he could not possibly stay silent. "No, Legolas," he spoke, his voice cold, "I was always taught that promises were made to _be _kept."

Legolas waved these words away with a hand. "You misunderstand me. As I said before, the passing of eternity alters events; the passing of time is inevitable and irrevocable. Often, many promises are made through the passing of time. In order to keep some promises, one must often break another. There is a saying in Elvish speaking the regret and sorrow of such a choice. And yet, it is a choice that Elves are often presented with. Such a choice is not presented to Man all that often. And now, I was faced with such a choice." The prince's brisk words suddenly broke off. He closed his eyes again. When he at last opened them, they seemed to glitter with starlight; starlit tears that held no past--that wanted no future.

"I--" His voice broke off again. He breathed deeply for a moment. "I am so tired, Estel."

"Legolas--" Aragorn made a move to step forward, but Legolas stopped him with a hand. "_Law,_ Estel. Let me finish."

"I grow weary of this land... of these memories; I grow weary of all this fighting. You asked before what promises I spoke of. I swore once that I would be your friend to the end; I also swore once that I would die for you need be. Estel, to be your friend... I must not be your friend. I would die for you, Estel." _I die for you everyday. "_Now, perhaps this will explain why I cannot in all... _righteousness_, remain your friend." Legolas suddenly pulled off his tunic; Aragorn stared, trying to understand why the Elf was doing this. Legolas then reached a hand to his back and winced. He turned slowly and presented Aragorn with his back. Aragorn glanced at the long, sinewy muscles in the elf's slender, lithe frame and thought, not for the first time, how much Legolas' grace had always reminded him of a cat. Legolas' soft voice interrupted the ranger's musing. "_Man cenich, _Aragorn?"

Aragorn paused; was this a trick question? "I see... nothing, Legolas."

"Yes, I figured as much. You saw nothing in Lothlorien as well if you can recall." Legolas' voice sounded slightly pained as he remembered Aragorn telling him he was hallucinating.

"I... You are correct."

"Estel..."

Aragorn slowly reached a hand forward to gently touch the Elf's skin. Upon contact, suddenly Aragorn had a vision of Legolas' back a bloody mess, the way he had been upon returning to Imladris. He abruptly jerked his hand backwards but found that it was still covered in blood. The ranger's eyes widened in horror. Legolas' slowly turned around, his eyes filled with pain.

"You see it now, don't you."

It was not a question.

"Now you understand. Estel... Aragorn, Saruman never actually freed me; I was never meant to stay there. He cared not for Ithil, it was only another way to trick me; to trick all of us. He never intended to keep me there for eternity; he would not need that... not when he is always in my mind; always there, always waiting... Even now, I am sure he listens, I am sure he watches through my eyes. Every night I dream of murdering you, Aragorn. Do you understand me? This is why one promise must be broken to uphold another. Forgive me, Aragorn. At least someday. Yet this is how it must be."

The Elven prince's hands danced along the hilt of his silver blade as a single tear made its way down his face.

"_Namarie."_


	20. Na Vedui

_Chapter 20_

_A fallen leaf like a memory fades  
Upon the frozen earth  
A forgotten love on a breath, it waits  
To sense a battle's worth_

_You watched with eyes as blue as the twilight in a midsummer's reverie, as blue as the heart of the oceans, through tears that glistened as though with starlight. Your fair face shone radiantly with the light of the moon as your golden locks retained the light of the sun. I remember the song that flowed from and around you, the soft, ever changing golden melody of life which you claimed and held fast to. I can still recall the love that seemed to radiate from you, fairly exuding the bright, floating notes of music that adorned you as the stars worshipped you. How is it that such beauty came to fade, my elven prince? How came it to be that your light disappeared amidst the shadows the darkened your bright eyes and quenched the fire that danced within you?_

_The world has changed forever, and millennia passed you by as you stood in silence, watching it pass before your ageless eyes yet never noticing. Now as you bring your gaze back from the past, you see the change... And any aid you might have shown the world fades into the autumn twilight of your eyes, as you fall through the water to face the abyss... as the starlight that shone from your moonlit face and glimmering eyes is swallowed into the void of the night that passes in the reign of the waning moon._

_They say yours is a fading kind, equitable with the ever-fluctuating colour of the leaves from spring to autumn, with the ever-changing tide of the sea. Oh, but my fair prince, you would not know of sea, would you? Always so obstinate in your ties to the earth with the noble Silvan blood flowing through your veins, enough to keep your heart in the lands of Man, never once thinking of the undying fields beyond the lapping waves of the sea. Now, even now, you face this world with undeniable nobility and strength... even as I am forced to watch the unraveling of my greatest friend... my brother...

* * *

_

The pale, golden haze of the sun chased away the last shadows of the night as dawn lethargically found its way into the world. The dew clung to the trees, glimmering like stars amidst the vivid emerald leaves in the early streams of sunlight. In the early, waking light, the song of the wood began: the subtle, yet clear and musical sound of flowing water, the light chirping of the birds, the song of the trees that filled the morning air. And as the forest awoke slowly, it found four travelers following the long, tortuous path through the heart of the wood. As the Wizard passed, the forbiddance the forest had at first presented grew absent, and as the young wood-elf made his way through, the trees almost seemed to quiver with happiness; it had been long since an Elf of the wood had come through these trees... long since any Elf had.

As the small group tenaciously clung to their fast pace, neither wizard nor dwarf seemed to take notice of the weariness that lanced through the Elf's legs, nor the dark shadows that hovered near his eyes. Aragorn stared directly ahead, not once taking care to look from side to side, to see the curious life that existed in this ancient forest; not inquisitive in the least. The anger that seemed to have flowed through his veins like blood was now completely absent, replaced by a great emptiness. Where the ranger had been impetuous and brash just the day before, he was now quiescent and unmoved. He moved forward with an unyielding pace; yet not a pace of passion, as their hunt had been the days before, but rather with a mindset of time, and how little of it was allotted to them at that present moment.

The Elven prince followed the pace in a similar fashion, not out of any loyalty to his leader, nor to justice which would not wait for the Company to arrive, but rather out a need to... do something with himself. His love for life seemed to have slipped from him like water from his hands and he now walked forward blindly, seeking out his path in the dark.

At last, they stepped out into the sunrise and never-ending plains of Rohan. Legolas caressed a last tree before he stepped from the woods, inexplicably feeling grief crush the edges of his mind. He leaned over slightly, allowing his long hair to cover his face as he regained his composure. Aragorn walked past him briskly, his face as mask, as stoic and unmoved as though carven in marble.

_Now, you will bleed_.

Legolas fell to his knees, stifling a cry as he felt the pain of a whip caress his back. He quickly stood and leaned against a tree, lest the others see his weakened state. He breathed in deeply for a moment, as Gandalf whistled loudly somewhere ahead of him. Gimli stood behind him, leaning on his axe and Aragorn watched disinterestedly as a beautiful white horse galloped towards them, followed shortly by Arod and Hasufel. Legolas swallowed the bile that had risen with the words of Saruman, with the pain. He nearly choked as he walked forward, suppressing memories and pain, both of the heart and of the body.

_flashback_

"_Now you will bleed_..."

The wind shrieked across the windows of the room, barely drowning out the sound of the pounding rain and defeated in power only by the sound of the thunder as it slammed into the land. The healing elf choked on vomit as he woke up sobbing, shuddering with disgust and pain.

"_Saes, saes_..."

The elf held his arms around himself as he slowly regained his place in the living world, and detached himself from the nightmares that robbed him of his sleep every night. The door flew open to the side, almost lost in the sound of the rain and the thunder. However, the lightening struck the room into high relief for a brief moment as a silhouette made his way into the room, closing the door slightly behind him. He quickly made his way to the bed, where the elf sat up, silent tears flowing down his face as swift as the rain fell across the windowpane.

The beginnings of dawn cast their cold, pale light across the edges of the horizon, blotted out everywhere else by the darkness of the clouds.

"Legolas! Shh... shh... It is well, _avo iosto_... I'm here..."

Slowly the elf began to calm, at last in reality once again.

"Estel... I..." The elf broke off, another tear slipping from his weary, delirious eyes.

"_Avo iosto_, mellon-nín. You are not weak because of this. The one responsible for this is weak," said the young ranger coldly. His eyes flashed with anger before he gazed down upon his trembling friend once again. "I came to sit with you, gwador. I know the nights try you and I know the darkness is oft inclined to put out the lights. Come, I have brought you some athelas and white sage to calm you. I have also brought you some tea." Aragorn paused. "It is intended for dreamless sleep, but I understand if you do not wish to sleep just yet," he continued as he cleaned Legolas' feverish face with a cool, damp cloth. He continued this for a long time, allowing the elf to calm now and allowing himself to get lost in the task of healing his friend.

The elf moaned softly, still in slight delirium and the grip of a terrible fever. He cast his face to the side, to gaze out the window where the wind had finally slowed and the rain had ceased its pounding against. The storm that had held so tightly to the land had at last seemed to have quelled its fury and started to move on. The clouds seem to change to a lighter colour as Legolas watched, allowing the pale light of dawn to touch its shadows and fill them with light. The sun had not yet made its appearance, though its light had already begun its task.

"Do you wish to sleep?" inquired Aragorn after he had finished cleansing the archer's face and had placed the steam of the _athelas_ and white sage before him on the bed. He absently remade the bed, where the white sheets had been thrown off the bed as Legolas had thrashed in fever-induced nightmares.

"_Avan. Am olthon ad_." I will not. I would not dream again.

"_Garech am an. Teli, avan garath olthyn. Im tirath le_." You would not have to. Come, you will not have dreams. I will watch over you.

"_Saes... Nin vanwa. I'm baur an ne e gwatch, e chaust_." Please... I have been so lost. I need to be out of shadow, out of a bed.

"_Ilya tír, uvathon rada. Teli as nin, gwador-nín_." All right, I will find a way. Come with me, my brother.

"_Hannon le_."

"_Anírach i dulu nín_?" Do you want my help?

"_Saes_," said Legolas, an embarrassed flush coloring his pallid face as Aragorn gently lifted the elf out of his bed. "_Goheno nin_." Please. Forgive me.

"_Nad dithen carnen an gwend. Avo iosto_." A little thing done for friendship. Worry not.

"_Mas thelich baded_?" asked Legolas, after he had resigned himself to being carried in his brother's gentle arms. (Where do you intend to go?)

Aragorn smiled slightly. "_Estelio nin_." Trust me.

Legolas closed his eyes slightly, allowing himself to feel comforted in the arms of Aragorn. The ranger was very careful, and very gentle with him. With his eyes closed wearily, the only thing the fatigued archer could deduce was that they were going uphill. He could feel as dew-lined leaves brushed past his arm, leaving their cool drops of water along his sleeve. Suddenly, light shone through his eyelids as Aragorn suddenly slowed as he exclaimed, "_Na vedui_!" underneath his breath.

The prince felt himself being lowered to the ground and found he was leaning against Aragorn's arm as the ranger, too, sat down. Legolas opened his eyes and looked back; they had just left the small forest and he saw that he was at the top of a ridge, overlooking all of Imladris and the lands around it. Suddenly, the sun rose over the mountain to the east, casting its bright rays over everything in its grasp. Legolas breathed in deeply, inhaling the fresh air, the warm, comforting scents and the soft sounds of the waterfalls around him. The water, left from the rainy night before, clung to everything, causing all of Imladris to glisten like jewels, or little stars that had fallen to the earth.

Aragorn turned to him, smiling gently and Legolas gratefully returned the smile.

_end flashback_

Legolas pulled himself off the tree, lowering his gaze to the ground as he walked forward. He straightened his shoulders as he forced himself back to the present. He closed his eyes briefly before stepping forward into the light, toward the endless dying plains.

The sun shimmered faintly on the horizon, tinting the sky a light pink and the clouds before it were pure. Over the mountains in the distance, the rays of the sun peeked out from behind the peaks. The soft golden light began to at last touch the plains. Legolas took in a deep, silent, shuddering breath. _I love you._

Aragorn seemed to falter in his steps before stopping. He turned slightly, just the profile of his face silhouetted against the sky. Their gazes met. Legolas knew in his mind that he was going to break the gaze, that he would turn, but their stares remained locked. And for a moment, a tiny, infinitesimal moment, they were one, brothers beneath the endless sky, their paths interwoven across the endless plains… with endless memories behind them and infinite moments before them. The world belonged to them; eternity seemed to encompass them within the soft golden halo of light, the radiance of the sun.

_Someday_, he thought... _Someday you will understand. Na vedui... we shall walk together once again, my brother, though perhaps not in this world as you suspect. You must do your duty, and I must do mine, but we will walk amid the undying flowers of the western shore... together._

Their gaze broke and the human turned away.

_Like a winter's day that aches and burns _  
_Of a summer's glaring sun _  
_Like an autumn's dream of eternal leaves _  
_That with a slight wind is undone_

_Never to be and never to have been _  
_This love, this autumn's dream, _  
_Would take its leave as leaves often do _  
_To fall in perpetual sleep_

_Fin_


End file.
